Coming Clean An EClare Fanfic
by ShootingStarOnTheHorizon
Summary: When everything starts falling apart,Clare finds help and support through Eli. Rated M for some langauge and sexual refrences.  Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi,but that would be cool if I did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 bravery

Hey I'm LivLovely from Fanforum,basically I've never done this before ,so be nice k?  
This is going to be a little soap opery,but hey I think Eli needs to comfort Clare,when she loses her mind. Now a parents divorce is one thing,but it's not really breakdown worthy! I think I've come up with an even more shocking concept.  
Xo-

Prologue:While on winter vaction at her Gram Grams house,Clare recieves devastating news.

-  
Clare's POV

The last week of vacation,spent christmas and now new years with my Grandma. I didn't want to deal with the arguing and bickering coming from my dad's mouth. I was beginning to lose all hope in them ever working things out. I was grounded,the day I got back. My parents didn't really want to watch me suffer anymore. As the holidays came along,so did more issues. Grandma slept a lot,so I was sneaking off to write fortnight fiction. I kept reliving what had happened at the vegas dance.I thought Eli was a gonner. I'd never been so scared. Eli must of been scared too, cause he hasn't talked to me since. I see his facebook status says 'in a relationship' I'm wondering if we still are together. Truth be told,I miss him. I tried to call him wish him a happy holiday,not really sure what he celebrates,but straight to voice mail,and i couldn't work the nerve up to leave a full message.. That night was much more than a 15 yr old could handle. I feel like it's changed me.

I'm finishing up my fortnight fanfic,and I hear Grandma calling. Mom is on the phone,and I don't really care to talk to her right now,I had enough of daddy,mama drama over christmas. "Clare! just talk to her." I take the phone..."Clare,sweetie I need you to come home...daddy was in an accident." I pinch myself at the words. "Dad,what happened?" I could hear Mom's voice shake ."We got into an argument,he went out to the bar,tried to drive,and hit a pole. He's in critical condition,and it's my fault." I could hear Mom crying,and could tell she blamed herself for everything that happened. I was frozen,I didn't know what to do. Was God punishing daddy for something? I dropped the phone,and slid against the padio doors,crying.

Grandma gave me a lift to the hospital. It was scary,daddy looked lifeless,yet I could see the breathing machine going. The fact that he was on life support didn't occur to me until later. The doctor said it's best if he didn't have visitors. At that moment,I said 'just one more minute please.' The doctor nodded and i leaned over his bedside and began to pray. "Lord I don't ask for much,but it feels like everything that means something to me is being taken away. first Darcy,now Eli and not Daddy." "I know I was mad at him,and i said things I shouldn't of,but you can't take daddy,please not daddy." I left the room crying.

Mom rubbed my back as we headed into the elevator,both of us crying. I could tell she was holding something in. "Clare the whole time we thought he was working late,he was seeing someone else.I looked at Mom my eyes lowered. I could feel tears coming on stronger than ever before. "He wasn't just cheating Clare,he had another family." At those words I began to curse and hit my fists. "How could he have lied to us like that!" I thought to myself,is daddy being punished for this God?'

Eli's POV

It was the last week of vacation. My dad was rarely home,and my mother barely wished us a happy hannukuh. I was trying to move past everything that went down at the dance,but couldn't shake that look on Clares face. I felt really guilty,putting Clare in danger like that all because of a stupid feud. I wanted to call her,found like 4 missed calls from her. I just didn't know what to say. A tiger couldn't change his stripes over night,or in a weeks time for that matter. I was skimming through my voicemail,could hear Adam saying 'Man i got a mountain bike,and the new rare comic book for christmas,it's limited man,like only 300 made.'I laughed at that one. Thinking about how my parents just gave me gift cards and an ugly sweater. Then I heard one play that sounded like Clare,frantic. "Eli...I uh" Then the voicemail said 'End of message." Maybe she was mustering up the words to say,or maybe she was trying to end it. Didn't we allready end it though? Now I wasn't sure what really was the cause of my holiday depression. I picked up the phone,and started to text Clare .."Clare I'm ..." I wanted to say sorry,cause I felt so low. I figured I'd show up at her door instead,that way she couldn't hang up on me. I went out into the snow,twirling my carkeys,got into Morty and drove to her house. I slowed down to see her Mother crying,hitting the steering wheel,causing it to toot. I jumped out of my car,and said 'Mrs. Edwards are you allright?' blotted her eyes,and rolled down the window. 'I'm sorry,are you a friend of Clares?' I guess Clare never mentioned me.. "I'm Eli,Clare's english partner...' She looked up at me ...'your Eli,your the boy who almost got my daughter killed!' I backed away from the car door. "You should know that Clare took off,and her father is in the hospital.' sounded really upset. Eli's eyes lowered to the ground,as if he was going to say something,but didn't know what to say. 'I'm so sorry Mrs. Edwards.' I managed to say,with that got into my herse,and drove away.

"Well that didn't go as planned,my possible future mother in law hates me." I thought while driving around town. Where would Clare go? I thought to myself. In only knowing Clare a short time,then it hit me!  
The library,yah the library... I picked up my cellphone and called Clare,blocking my number. "Hello." Clare answered..."Yes I'm calling for directions to the local public library.' coughing,trying to disguise my voice... 'Eli...I'm there' Clare said. "No no Eli here."I replied. I could tell she had been crying. "Well sir I don't think I'm too good at giving directions,and going through a bit of a crisis,and upset because the guy I was with hasn't talked me all break.'Eli dropped the act...'Clare I' I said. "yah exactly."She hung up the phone. "Damn!. I proceeded to the library,took me about 8 shelves of books before I saw Clare sitting under the fiction section with her labtop open,rubbing her eyes. "Luckily I had a gps.' I scoffed. She looked at me,her sadness turning to anger. I watched tears slowly fall from her eyes,and she tried to say something,but couldn't. She must of been sobbing. 'your dad is in the hospital,I know.' Clare rubbed her eyes back and fourth,trying to muster enough courage to say something. "He got in an accident,he hit a pole,he was drinking." She held her eyes closed,trying to catch her breath. "He's dying Eli,He's dying." Clare pushed her labtop forward and put her head down hitting the table with her fist. 'Shh! Shh! Calm down.' 'Let me take you home.' i grabbed her jean jacket,and tried to help her up. Clare looked up at me 'I don't want to go home.' I thought for a moment,biting my lip...'Then where do you want to go?' I said. 'to church.' My eyes widened. 'really?' Clare started to cry again...'forget it.' she said. 'No I'll take you to a church.' I said. I walked her to Morty,and we headed to church. "You go here?" I asked. Clare got up and undid her seatbelt. 'yah I do. do you want to come with?' I raised my eyebrows and slightly rolled my eyes...'Look Clare incase you haven't noticed that's really not my style.' She looked at me and sighed saying 'Well is being a friend your style?' Damn! She had to go there. 'yah i guess.' I said,gazing out the window. 'I really need someone right now,cause I honestly don't think I can do this alone,if my dad dies.' I stopped her...'God and I aren't really on speaking terms Clare.' I left her off at the door,felt bad,but I wasn't ready to set foot in a church,since julia's funeral. I watched Clare walk into the church,do something that looked like she was crossing her heart entering the church. "I'll wait for you here!' I yelled. She looked back and nodded. I pulled around back to find a parking place,everything was packed,so I parked by a coffee shop. I waited and waited,and waited,trying not to fall asleep in the car. Finally bells rang and I saw her leave the church.  
She got back into the car,waving at the priest or pastor,or something...'What did you do in there?' I asked "Just prayed and went to confession.' I heard her say...confession..confession 'That thing that nuns do?' I smirked. 'just drive Eli.' Clare closed the door,and we drove. 'Where too?' I asked. 'Whereever you want Eli,cause I don't care to go home right now.'  
With that I hit the gas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 your so insensitive Clare's POV Eli gunned the highway,I kind of liked the feeling,like being pulled from your skin. I just wanted something,anything to tell me things were going to be okay. Eli was being a good friend,but was that all he was? I wanted more,but I knew that if my life kept unwraveling,pretty soon I'd unwravel. I couldn't do that to him. I started to get nervous,wondering if Eli was taking me somewhere to take complete advantage of me...don't think he would,but lots of paranoid thoughts were going through my head. "Where are we?" I looked up to see a dirt road,which he raced down with Morty. 'Eli,Easy please do not get us killed.' Even though I was thinking to myself wouldn't really be a bad thing...'Clare do you have no trust in me?' He said taking one hand off the steering wheel putting it on his chest. I didn't want to answer that. I could see we were heading into the woods. "Your taking me to the middle of the woods?" I looked at him questioning his motive. 'and I thought a fortnight fan girl would enjoy this.' "Relax." He said, and put the car into park,and stepped out. This is how I delt with everything that happened to me...'Your not going to make me scream again are you?' I looked at him,like he was nuts. 'no not into repeats,got to keep things fresh.' 'like you?' I put my hand on my hip. 'Ouch lady!' he said ' "Now follow me." I must of completely lost my mind cause I was following Eli into the middle of the woods. "Just up there,see it?" i glanced up to see an old abandonned cabin. 'an old cabin?' I asked Eli. He looked at me 'Actually it's my home away from home.'he said. 'you own it,or you stole it?' I asked questioning him. 'you said it yourself,it's abandonned.' He moved toward the cottage,pushing slightly on the door,and it opened. 'Well that's safe.' I said. We entered the cabin,it was dark and a bit cobwebby. Eli turned on the light. Inside was a plaid couch,and one of his signiture black army style jackets. "I must of forgot it last night.' he scooped it up. 'Who else knows about it?' I asked. 'just me,and you so just us.' 'It can be our sort of club house,if you will.' The idea of getting away was amazing,but something told me Eli had other intentions,and did he just say just us? "There's a bathroom,and a tiny kitchen,and junk food in here. then there's a bed and the couch"...he said pointing to the couch. "How did you find this place?"I questioned. I was wondering around one night drunk and...'Eli!' I said 'Your being really insensitive.' Sorry he said 'I didn't mean it.' I could see Eli decorated the cabin in black and red,and had dead hand posters pinned up on the log walls.. He really did make it his club house. "I really have to do something about that lock.' Eli said. He ran to morty. I sat down on the couch,wanting to go to sleep...I layed down and felt something hitting me. I picked up a little leather binded book. Eli's? I thought to myself. I was about to open it,when Eli came back with a tool box. 'You never know when your gonna need it.' He said. I tucked the book in my blouse. Eli went on trying to put the lock back on the heavy wood door. He hammered it,eventually it just fell off. 'Your such a handy man' I said in a cute flirty,sarcastic way. 'You think you could do better?' I looked at him...'My dad showed me a few things...' i tried not to cry when I said his name. "First of all lefty losey,righty tighty." I began to screw the screws tightly into the door. "There" I said. The door was fixed. 'Your just full of surprises edwards.' Eli said with a smirk. He walked toward me as if he had something up his sleeve. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to? I felt too distraught,I didn't know what to do. "yah so it's going to get dark soon." i stopped him in his tracks.

He looked at me ,staring at my blouse. 'You really don't have to stare.' He walked towards me...'What ya got there edwards?.' he looked at my blouse.  
'yah real subtle.' I said. "Why Clare edwards ,are you trying to steal my private,personal journal?" I didn't know what to say,or do..I was caught red handed. "I was going to take it to the lost and found.' I said...Eli wasn't buying it.'Wow Clare your a terrible liar..give me the book!' Eli started to rustle around the room,as we walked into a game of tackle. He reached in front of me trying to take the little black book,but to no avail. "Well if your not going to give it back,then I'm just going to have to take yours.' He reached for my purse...I don't know how he knew i carried one. 'Ha! I got your diary.' My cheeks blushed red. 'I'm sorry,here...' He said...then 'Nope sorry no trade backs,finally i will know what makes Clare edwards tick!' I wanted to read his,but he was going to know everything about me,from my past,to darcy leaving,to that vibrator Aly stole from 's house...I didn't want him to think low of me. 'I'm sorry,it's just really personal.' Can I have it back? I asked. Then Eli put my journal in his pants...'Nope!' he said. This is going to kill me,but 'keep it!' I said. The drive home was really awkward. 'You put my journal in your bra,what was i supposed to do?' He said. I covered my face in pure embarressment. "In a wierd way Eli,you've cheered me up,besides my real juicy stuff is on my labtop.' Eli was like 'ha I don't believe that,and you've put me in a very uncomfortable situation.' He said moving around at the stop sign like he had a wedgy. He dropped me off at my house,and I couldn't help but think what was he going to think of me,if he read all that? I felt like I literally became an open book to him.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You feel what I do Eli's POV Clare had my journal,my journal and I was scared at what her reaction would be when she read that I imagined her in black leather. Yet maybe she'd get a kick out of it,and it would make her feel better. i knew she was hurting over her dad. I picked up the little pink book and sprayed it with dissenfectant. yah good one Eli,you could of locked it in the trunk or something...I examined the little book it was pink and leather,and had a gold dove on the cover. There was no lock on it,so it was easy to get into it. I started on the first page. (March 7 2006 : I found almost nude photographs of my sister today. I don't want to judge her because I know Peter is messing her up,but Spinner is better for her,even I've told her that.) I kept reading and I wasn't expecting to find what I did next. 'She went under the bed and stole the vibrator. She put it in her bag. I don't know what to think of Aly. I know she's probably going to be first to lose her virginity,because she is more experienced in other areas. I just can't believe it. Then today it went off in class,and everyone even KC saw. Holly j even confronted me about it,and asked me if I used it...I thought that was really personal...I didn't really know what to say,but managed to get out,and if you tried it once and a while maybe you wouldn't be soo mean.' Nobody had to know that I had one of my own.) My eyes widdened,Clare with a sex toy? I mean wow wasn't expecting that. Her journal was pretty much PG,and I could tell she put a lot of emotion into talking about her sister,and how she was infatuated with a vampire named Declan,probably some character from the vampire fiction she liked to write. What really got me was how she wrote about me,I mean me...Eli and I doubted there was another Eli who drived a herse with a sexy smirk. she wanted to help me,she wanted to save me, something. 2010 ( I don't know if I believe in love at first sight,but I saw something today similar. It was curiousity,it was intrigue and i couldn't catch my breath. The feelings this boy gave me and all over my broken glasses.) There was another (Wow he wrote about me,couldn't of been more obvious,I want to kiss him,I want to be with him...why won't he make a move allready) It was like reading every thought she ever had about me,and some of them were not so nice. I was hoping that by the time she got to the page where I wrote about sexy red lace,she wouldn't be disgusted with me. Then as I continued to read this almost full journal,I decided to make an entry. (She feels what I feel,she knew me at first glance,and she she can see through me. She knows my intentions,she knows what makes me tick,and if she doens't know everything yet she is about to find out. the one thing this girl Clare Edwards doesn't know,if how much I like her. I figure i could make that apparent to her. I want to kiss her and not let go,i want to be her rock,her shining armor. I want to be the shoulder she cries on. I want to be her first and her last,and i want to be her boyfriend.) I wanted to scribble over it,or rip out the page,because I was not that transparent about my feelings. She had made me that way.

Clare's POV My heart raced as I read through Eli's journal. I could see everything now why he was the way he was. Everything that happened,why he lied to me and why he hid so much,and most importantly why he was that way against bullies. I understood now. I understood everything. He was protective of me,and he was falling for me? Was he? I really hope he was,cause I knew.. I was the moment I saw him run over my glasses. "Clare!" I heard my mother call. "Clare I'm afraid it's bad news." I felt guilty,spending time with Eli yesterday,trying to forget everything that happened to dad. Then the words 'It's bad news' I didn't know if I could handle it. Mom put the phone down in the kitchen and leaned her head forward. 'He's gone Clare,he passed away .' She cried. I began to cry uncontrollably. "Ding Ding" I heard the door bell ring. I went to the door to see Eli standing there with my diary. "Here it was wrong of me to take it" Clare was hesitant to take it,don't worry I disenfected it.' He handed me the diary. "Clare what's wrong?' I pushed my bangs out my face crying..'My dad died this morning.' I kept trying to get air. He just held me at the door saying 'it's going to be okay' i pounded on his chest,and just let myself sink. I felt so emotional,so hurt.

Eli's POV I felt Clares warm tears soak through my jacket. She was really hurt. I didn't think she could handle my feelings right now. So I knew I did right ripping the page out. I just wanted to be there for her. After reading her diary,I was scared she was going to do something stupid,that she was going to hurt herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Coming Clean

Clare's POV What a way to end vacation. It felt like Hell. Dad's funeral was this weekend,and I didn't know if I could go. I had such resentment towards him for hurting mom,and hiding another family.  
I really didn't want to meet them on these terms. I prayed that he'd make it to heaven. I felt so bad,I need to have control over something,it felt like too much was slipping from me. I reached into my droor,and picked up an old empty pen. I didn't know how it had got this far,but I turned my hand over,and stared at my arm. I slid the pen past my arm,it didn't do much damage. I needed something stronger. I found a disposeable razor in my bathroom and I slid it past my arm,it hurt,but it wasn't too painful,kind of like a paper cut. I picked up the blood with my finger and stopped it with a paper towel. Clare,I thought to myself...what have you done? "This is for daddy,i said." Then I took the razor again and did it again this time saying 'This is for his other family' and then again 'This is for Eli.' I stopped myself why would I hurt myself over Eli? I wasn't in love with him,he hadn't done anything to me. I pressed the paper towel over my arm. I grabbed some bandaids and a long sleeved sweater. school was starting tomorrow and i didn't know what to expect, Simpson said 'there would be consequences.'

i went down stairs to enjoy what I had left of summer. The mailman came to the door,delivering the new school uniform,it was hideous,and short sleeved,so i didn't know how i was going to cover up my newly made scars. There were regulations too,and rules. I just didn't want to deal with.  
I texted Eli 'Do you wanna meet for Coffee? remember you said raincheck last time?  
He texted back 'yah the dot'  
I headed to the dot. Eli was driving past my house when he spotted me.  
'Your not comfortable with me walking alone are you?'  
I looked at him...'No it's just I was in the neighborhood.' 'allright' i said and got in Morty. "Clare I'm so sorry about your dad.i really mean that.'  
I looked at Eli holding back tears. 'yah lets not talk about that.'  
Eli quickly changed the subject...'so the new uniforms suck.' They really did suck. 'Yah they really do.' We both got a coffee,i was going to pay for mine,but Eli stopped me and said 'nah don't worry about it.' We sat down,I could tell he really didn't know what to say to me.  
"I understand if you don't want to be a couple after everything that has happened." I made a no big deal look appear on my face. Eli pushed his chair back,as if he was getting up. 'Clare it's not that I don't want to be with you,I don't want to hurt you.' hurt you,Clare quickly added self to that hurt your. Did Eli know she hurt herself. She wasn't going to stick around to find out. 'You could never hurt..' I started to lift my sleeve up..I stopped. 'you know what school starts tomorrow.'  
I got up and walked out.

Eli's POV I had no idea how to be a good friend,let alone boyfriend for her at a time like this. I was scared that if I did say something it would be the wrong thing to say. i felt like I knew more about Clare,then she knew about me. She still had my journal,what would of happened if she read what I did after Julia died? She was going to know how messed up I really was. I saw she was trying to show me something,was I imagining things? She quickly changed the subject. I followed her to my car. 'Where too?' I said. 'you pick' She replied. Was that trust I heard in her voice? Back to the cabin we went. I don't know if I wanted something from her,or wante d to talk to her. i wanted to know if she read the last chapter of that book. "Clare I..." said as we made that turn down the dirt road. Spit it out Eli,Spit it out. 'Did you read all of my journal?' Clare looked at me...'No it's in the droor of my dresser,I got through 3 chapters.' phew! I thought to myself. "Why did you read all of my diary?' Damn! She is really good at questioning,feel like I'm under a heated lamp being interrogated. 'No...' I lied. I didn't want her to know I had read all of it. I didn't want her to know I knew all of her deep dark secrets. Clare looked at me and crossed her arms, smacked her lips together. 'Liar!' she said. She knew I couldn't get anything past her,specially since my brows sweat if i tried to. "i noticed there was a page ripped out.' Clare looked at me and raised an eyebrow...'that's weird.' I coughed. I stopped the car and got out and walked towards the cabin. 'So you know what i'm taking about?' Clare questioned,following me pointing her finger. 'maybe' I tried not to reveal to much. How could I explain that? Think of something Eli,think of something. I couldn't think of anything. I tried to change the subject. I had a feeling I was going to be questioned,so I said 'lets go somewhere else.' I headed back to the car,and got in. She got in the car. I turned the key to start up Morty,but he let out a guzzling sound. He was out of gas. Damn it ! Eli didn't you check the gas? We were stuck here.

I kept trying to get Morty to move,but no luck. It was going to get dark soon,there was school tomorrow,and I was allready in a lot of trouble with . I think if I skipped he would probably expell me. This was my last shot. If Clare only read 3 chapters,then she only read about my messed up childhood. So there would be no mention of Clara Edwin,me being expelled or cutting myself. She knew nothing. I was going to keep it that way. "Don't you have a gps or something? Were in the middle of nowhere.' Clare was going through the car looking for it. 'yah in the glove department..." I stopped myself 'What the hell did you just do Eli?' I said to myself. Clare opened the glove department,noticing a pink piece of paper. 'Um Eli why do you have a crumbled piece of pink paper in your glove department?' I thought quickly of a lie 'My mom's encouraging back to school note.' Clare opened the paper,quickly recognizing the heart emblem from her diary. 'This is from my diary eli' Eli ran towards her and tried to snatch the paper from her,but she wasn't giving it up.

She read it. Damn it! She read it. It's just a sappy love poem Eli,get a hold of yourself I thought.

(She knows my intentions,she knows what makes me tick,and if she doens't know everything yet she is about to find out. the one thing this girl Clare Edwards doesn't know,is how much I like her. I figure i could make that apparent to her. I want to kiss her and not let go,i want to be her rock,her shining armor. I want to be the shoulder she cries on. I want to be her first and her last,and i want to be her boyfriend.) Clare looked shocked walked towards me and asked 'is this true?' I could see she was going to cry...so I said 'yes' i didn't have much of a cover because it had a recent date on it. Now what does she feel? "You read everything. and after everything you read you still like me?' Clare felt like she couldn't believe that,like it was a sick joke. "I meant every word,and knowing what i know about you now,only makes me like you more." Clare gasped. She was shocked. "So does this mean were still together?' Eli looked up at her lifting his eyes,and biting his lip thinking of something clever to say. 'It means we never broke up.' and with that he kissed her deeply and passionately. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Back to school breakdown Clare's POV I studied that uniform for what seemed like hours. I had no idea how I was going to cover up the scars. Ally sent me a scary text last night,I don't know what to think right now. It upset me so I slid the razor past my other arm...now all I have to do is tell someone I volunteered at a cat show,and got scratched. Sure people will believe that *rolls eyes* Something told me that Eli knew,I don't know how he knew though. I went into my dresser and took out his book. I really should return this to him I thought. I hadn't read it all,and he didn't read all of mine...so it wouldn't be fair. I put the book back in my dresser,and headed to school. When I got to school everything was different. I heard someone shout 'This is an outrage.' as security men patted down people one by one. I saw Eli being scanned by a metal detector. "Hey you don't know me like that." he said and walked away. "Ms. please put your bag through the xray machine." I heard someone say. I put my bag down,then was patted down by a security guard. "Your going to need to take that jacket off,it has metal on it." Um I'm really cold." I thought bandaids on my arms would be really noticeable. 'Allright' They scanned me,and said I was free to go. "I can't believe this!" Eli said...I know "It's like were living in a police state" I noticed Eli's bracelet was gone...'What happened to your bracelet...?' Eli looked at me disgusted. 'Well apparentally spikes are weapons.'He said sarcastically. "It's like were prisoners.' I looked up about to cry. 'This is all my fault.' walked by "see you 2 for Saturday detention." I felt like I was going to scream,too bad its one of the new rules. Holly J and Sav came on the morning announcements saying 'all rules must be followed.' It felt like they were being told what to their own wills. I felt something come over,i don't know if I was mad or flabbergasted,but something came over me. 'We have to do something.' I said. Adam walked up to us. 'they took my hat man,apparentally it's a distraction.' Thats when I snapped. I motioned to Eli and Adam,okay heres what were going to do...  
I started to whisper in their ears. 'You think that'll work?' Adam asked.

Eli's POV School had became hell. They confencated everything,searched my locker,even took away my comb! It had become like a security breech at an airport. I didn't know how much longer I could take this hell. Clare had a plan,problem was it was a stupid plan...I would get expelled. I didn't say anything,just let her think I was in on it...I had another plan a better plan. I noticed Clare was crossing her arms a lot more lately. She wasn't as affectionate towards me,and she was stareing into space during class. I felt like she was hiding something. I know she just lost her dad,and i didn't know her long enough to see how a death affected her. My almost death did affect her grately though. I remember reading about a tradgity in her diary. She didn't handle it well. I felt like I needed to look out for her more than ever. I honestly didn't know what she was capable of.

Clare's POV

I went over to Aly's house this morning. She was crying. She was in a lot of emotional trama. 'Clare my dad has been transfered .' I'm leaving Degrassi tomorrow. I looked around to see boxes everywhere. "No!" I screamed,you can't leave me here,no." I started to cry,thinking to myself 'Really God this to!' I held Aly and then she said 'I'm really only going to be a few hours away,we can still have sleepovers and do things..' I told her I have to go home. I ran home,and up to my bathroom,picking up the razor and slid it past my skin. This time it really hurt. I started to cry hysterically. My mom heard me and knocked on the door. 'Clare honey are you allright?' I sucked up the tears and said 'I'm fine,just leave me a lone.'  
"Bzz Bzz" My phone was ringing,it was Eli. I held the paper towel to my arm,and ignored the call. i fell onto my knees on the cold tile,and cried. I kept thinking was this what a breakdown felt like? i stood up,regaining my composure...The phone was ringing again and it was Eli. I picked up the phone to answer it. 'Clare are you okay.' he said. I sucked back the tears and said 'I'm fine,never better.' I was hoping he would recognize his own cry for help. Then I hung the phone up and headed to my dresser. I grabbed a white ribbed tank top,and an old corset that I wore under my clothes sometimes. Then a skirt I wore when I was 12,it was way too short on me now. I grabbed my old knee length socks from my old school uniform..and some black eyeshadow,that I used for eyeliner. I brushed the curls out of my hair,straightening each strand. I finished,stood up,put on the knee length socks and my old school shoes. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I scared myself. I grabbed my book bag and a sweater. How was I going to get past security. I called Eli...'I need you to get me into the school through the back door.' He asked me why questionly. 'So I can escalute operation ban school uniforms.' Eli sounded like 'uhhh' on the other end. He didn't know what to say. "okay" He let me in the backdoor,as we ducked by the guards. Luckily they didn't see us. I lifted the hood off my outfit. Eli walked me to his locker,so no one would see me. 'what the hell!sexy catholic school girl gone bad was not what we agreed on.' He looked shocked,like I gave him a heart attack or something. 'Well then what did we agree on.?' I couldn't help,but notice that Eli wasn't dressed like a rebel either. 'Omg you backed out!' Eli looked at me with big eyes. 'I didn't actually think you were going to go through with it,I don't know who you are!' I looked at him with some kind of rage 'yah well I don't know who I'm.' I shouted,getting everyones attention. saw me shouting 'Ms. my office!' I went into office. He studied me,and then finally said 'Clare edwards?' He looked like I scared the living daylights out of him. 'What is this about,do you need to talk to ?' I straightened my skirt and sat down on the chair in front of him. 'I don't see why you have to punish everyone for something I did. I set off a stink bomb,yes for good reasons.' stopped me. 'Clare the reason I enforced these rules is so studants wouldn't show up to school looking like that.' He raised his eyebrows at me. 'Your treating us like prisoners.' 'Clare either you go home and put on the regulation uniform,or I'm going to have to suspend you.' I stood up and looked him in the eye. 'Well I guess I'm suspended then. I walked out of that room. I saw Eli and grabbed him,kissing him with full force with intensity. Eli backed off,like he was going to spit up. I left the school shouting. 'Well then I guess there's nothing to lose anymore.' I kicked the trashcan and stormed out of there. After my little tantrum.

Eli's POV I didn't even have time to put my plan into action. I watched Clare turn into a sex kitten right in front of me. She was losing her mind. it must of been too much for her to handle. She was losing control. I had no idea what to do. So I screamed and dropped my books. She was in some serious trouble. I took out my phone an d called her mother. I didn't know why the hell i was doing this. She allready hated me. 'Mrs. Edwards,this is Eli Clare's english partner...I could hear her starting to hang up. 'Please don't hang up,I need your help,Clare's in trouble...' I agreed to meet with Adam and Aly. Aly told me she was moving,I couldn't help,but think this had something to do with what was happening to Clare. We staged an intervention. Clare came home that day. She had another surprise too,she was drunk. I grabbed her arm watching her wobble to her room. 'You have to stop doing this to yourself Clare.' Aly shouted,she didn't seem to care. 'You called my mother,wow what a big brave boy,the going gets tough so he runs to an adult,you know what Eli don't talk to me,don't talk to me ever infact just go run infront of a train or something,play chicken with it.' I watched Clare take another sip of a bottle of gin. 'I was just looking out for you!' I screamed back. I tryed to control my anger,cause I knew I would snatch that bottle from her hurting her,and that's what I did. "Fuck you!' Clare shouted. She fell forward,and started to puke. I walked away thinking 'what the hell' adam stood up and said 'I'll get some hot towels.' I watched Clare fall backwards. I ran to catch her. She hit hard onto the wall. 'Clare what is happening to you?' "My little girl is possessed!' said. I tried really hard not to slap the senses into this woman. 'mrs. edwards...' I calmly said 'please go over there,let me take care of this.' Mrs. Edwards walked into the kitchen crying. 'Clare tell me know what is wrong,because your not the clare I know right now.' She looked up at Aly dazed and confused. 'My dad is dead! He has another family. My best friend is moving,the school is like a prison Eli...she stopped is everything I ever wanted ,and I'm losing my mind. I held her. She cried viciously,screaming. This was way out of my control. Adam put hot towels on her. This didn't help too much. Her body temperture was going up. She was sweating. 'It might be alchohol poisening' Adam said. 'Call 911' He shouted and reached for the phone. 'No! Don't you dare,I'll be fine I just need sleep.' Clare said. Against my better judgment,i said 'no don't!' I knew first hand what that would of been like. Even though I thought she needed some form of shock therepy and was thinking the hell with everything,but I stayed there. 'Help me get her to her room.' All three of us lifted her up the stairs to her room. 'We'll take turns watching her through out the night.' Adam said. I took the last shift. clare spent the next few hours puking up gin,and whatever else she ate that day. We watched her sleep.

It was about 5 am when she woke up. I was falling asleep on her chair by her computer. 'Eli?' She blinked and sat up from her bed. 'Good morning Edwards...you gave everyone a hell of a scare last night.' I said with a smirk. I could tell she had no idea what happened. 'Do you remember anything?' I remember being suspended,and leaving the school mad. Then running into Fitz in front of a park bench. He gave me a bottle of something. I just wanted to forget about everything,he said that was possible." I looked at her with wide eyes,shocked again. 'You took what from Fitz?' "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!' No please she started. 'Eli I took the bottle,I wanted to forget,and now i have a horrible headache.' She held her head. 'It's called a hangover Edwards.' I handed her water,and 2 asprins. "What happened,did we do anything? Why am I in my bed?' Clare questioned looking around,checking to see that she was fully clothed. 'You came home drunk,we were going to have an intervention,but you were drunk and puked everywhere. I exaggerated my eyes. " Don't ever scare me like that again,Clare.' She looked at me wide eyed. 'I scared you,I didn't mean too.' I handed her my journal that she had in the top shelf of her dresser. I didn't mention what else I found in there,I figured she'd been through enough tonight. 'When your done nursing that hangover,read this all the way through,maybe it will stop you from hurting yourself. I picked up her arm...'See Clare the thing about bandaids is,it makes it rather obvious. She sunk under her covers,crying.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The last nail in the coffin Clare's POV It's been a week now since the funeral,it was not easy. I left without meeting Dad's other family. I'm not ready to. my scars were starting to heal. Eli was making sure I wasn't around anything sharp. He was being pretty protective of me. I return to school tomorrow,some regulations Eli managed to get lifted. I think his idea of a petition for self expression was a better idea than my little serade. I had joined the drama club just to forget about things. Aly sent me a picture of her new apartment. Her brother decided to stay and finish his senior year. His dad let him. I was definately feeling pressure. I had to make up 1 week of assignments. I was proof reading Eli's english assignment. I titled mine 'Beautiful disaster' The assignment was the write 500 words or less to a song of your choice. Eli chose your paisley jacket. I don't understand that song at all. I didn't want to reveal to much about what had happened,but wanted the assignment to be personal. So I wrote about my dad Walter Edwards. I really hoped she wouldn't make me read it in front of the class tomorrow. I was doing better. I had urges to hurt myself now and then. The more grief i felt,the more I wanted too. I just ignored those feelings,and turned them into something else. Eli's idea.. Whenever i felt like hurting myself,I'd kiss him. Don't tell me he wasn't loving the attention.  
So it was time to go to school. I made some last minute additions to my uniform,a gold belt,some heels and pink jacket. It didn't help the uniform to much,it was pretty hideous. I walked into the school noticing a lot of people were stareing at me. I just hide my eyes and walked to my locker. I knew by now everyone knew about my little tantrum..and I didn't tell anyone about my dad. 's would know though after she read the assignment. I saw Eli over by his locker. 'Clare,Clare!' He called to me. I smiled at that. "...might I walk you to class?" He was soo charming. He held my hand,cause he knew it was too painful to put my arm around him. He walked me to history. That class was really boring. was not my favorite teacher. I walked out of history and then to math. It was hard not having Aly in the seat next to me. I waited for the bell to ring,and then went to lunch. I kept being stared at. Some kids came up to me to offer sympothy. I didn't know that my dad's obituarie was in the paper yesterday. "I"m sorry to hear about your dad." Thanks Wesley I smiled ,and walked away.  
It was impossible not to cry during lunch. Jenna came up to me "I'm so sorry Clare bear" I looked at her she looked really big. "I'm pregnant... incase you didn't know." She said. I had a bit of a shocked look on my face,but it really wasn't surprising...  
The bell rang. I thought maybe Eli had went off campus for lunch. I was getting ready to face english class,and i knew that it wouldn't be easy.  
Eli walked in. I handed him his assignment,and he handed me mine. 'It was really profound.' He said. collected the said our next assignment was to write as someone else. I was to write as if I were Eli,and Eli as if he were me. We had to interview each other,and learn things about each other we didn't know yet. "So where were you born?" I giggled..here. I said. "So here,here in this classroom,wow that makes for an interesting paper."he said sarcastically. Eli always made me laugh. "So what is your biggest pet peeve?" I asked "Goody two shoes type individuals" I looked at him trying not to giggle... 'Be serious" I said. "Allright smokers." He said. "Do you have any brothers our sisters?" He asked,crossing off a checklist on his notepad. "My sister is in Kenya." I told him. We went on forever asking these questions. It would of been so much easier if gave us each a sheet of questions to ask...Eli's were a little...personal. "Are you a virgin?" Did he just ask me that...I sort of sat there shocked. "You don't have to answer that.." He said nervously. He could tell he made me uncomfortable. Was he wondering that? Why did he make that one of his assignment questions? "Are you?" I asked...He quickly changed the subject..."so you were born here,that's interesting." He totally dodged that question. After 35 minutes I knew a lot more about Eli then I ever thought. He was adopted. ..Then his adoptive mother left. He was a huge six feet under fan,and he fixed cars. His dad was a doctor,and he was an only child to the best of his knowledge. I had no idea how I was going to write a story with that information.

Eli's POV Clare wasn't taking her dads death well. She wasn't taking anything well. I tried to weigh my words around her. I was taking sharp objects away from her. I was not going to let her hurt herself again. I came up with a sneaky plan...whenever she felt like hurting herself she'd have to kiss me. I was enjoying every minute of it. She was a natural. I was reading her assignment,it was really heartfelt. I knew it took a lot out of her to write that. I liked to tease her,I wanted to see her smile. We were given an assignment and I was learning a lot more about Clare then I did allready. I asked her if she was a virgin...yah good one Eli. She looked really uncomfortable. Then she turned it on me..and I said nothing. She didn't have to know that I was a virgin too.  
Clare and I decided to join the drama club,guess we wanted to spend more time together. The scene we had to act was entertaining. *says with sexy,but evil smirk* Seems like everyone is into vampires these days. How can I complain I got to suck her neck.

oh left you hanging I know!  
Chapter 7 will be up by request :)  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Guess who?

Eli's POV I love kissing Clare's neck. She always wears that sweet vanilla stuff. I can feel my hand wondering up her back...There are a bunch of teachers and drama studants watching. "Damn it" I thought to myself...someone call end scene. "End of scene" I heard someone say,yah prayers are answered quickly. Clare was biting her lip shyly smiling as she left the stage. "Oh my darkness." Who the hell was that. "Prop master Clare,why your looking radiant." I looked to see an extremely tall abercrombie model looking guy. He reaked of money. He had all the girls looking at him,in a blazer from another school. "Please tell me he's with the PTA" I said. "Declan how nice to see you again?" He kissed her hand. "Oh that son of a..." I'm going to break his neck! "Looks like you found yourself a new vampire." He scoffed. I could tell her wanted something...wait a second Eli,think Think Declan where have you heard that name before? My eyes lowered to the ground like 'oh s...hizz' Clares journal. This was the guy she wrote xrated vampire stories about. I was about 6 seconds from throwing up. "Is this your..."  
english partner...she said. She caught a breath. My eyes widdened. I tried really hard to keep my cool. Do not kill the pretty boy Eli. Stand your ground. So I grabbed Clare and kissed her. I watched pretty boy back the he...ll up. "Do you do that with all your english partners?" Declan asked. "Eli can I see you backstage..." Clare did not sound too happy,but she said this with a smile on her face.  
"What the helk was that?" I just stood there looking mad. "What was I supposed to do that guy was all over you?" Clare put her hand over her face,let out a breath then calmly said. "He does that to everyone." I looked at her sarcastically "Well sorry i must of missed the part when he kissed my hand!" Clare shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Your soo jealous..." "Jealous of that...I thought for a second..."Pretty boy!" yah Eli that won't make your jealousy obvious at all. "I don't trust him,and I think he needs to stay clear of you." Clare bit her lip and shook her head. "Is that so?" She questioned. "Yah that is so." I said in a sort of jealous boyfriend type way. "your saying I can't have other friends." yah...I said unsure of myself,unsure of what she was going to say. She just looked at me and said "Wow!" and walked away. I overheard her talking to Declan..."I'm sorry about my boyfriends behavior,and lack of manners..." She crossed her arms and said "He is a bit..." Declan stopped her "of a douche bag. Declan finished. Clare rolled her eyes. Was she agreeing with him? I walked out of there storming mad. I went to punch something,anything. "Whoa! mayn,easy man" Adam said. "This punch bag is school property." I was bruising my knuckles. "Try this mayn." Adam handed me boxing gloves. "What happened mayn?" "Clare is making me so mad...and that abercrombie. I punched the bag...good lucking...rich...can probably bench press more than me...Adam stopped me 'You sound really jealous Eli,and the last time you were jealous of Fitz you tried to poisen him...' Your not going to poisen him? No I have a better idea. I was stopped by a familiar shadow. "Goldsworthy." I almost pooped in my pants. It was Fitz!

Clare's POV Eli was such a good kisser,made me giggle like crazy. I tried to hold back laughter. I was pretty surprised to see Declan back at degrassi. He was looking good. I had eyes for him. I feel really low right now. Eli was soo jealous,like his gorgeous glossy eyes went into a slimy green. I was scared of what he was going to do. I have intense feelings for Eli,and that scares me. He wants to protect me to the point it gets over protective. I'm feeling really vulnerable right now. I have no idea what is going on with Eli. Declan was offering me sympothy about my father. He offered to give me a ride home from school. It was just a ride home from school,it's not like that was crossing the line. I have a problem though,Declan was still a main character of my vampire fiction. I didn't see the harm in taking him up on the offer for a ride home from school. Eli was somewhere else,and was not anywhere near Morty. "After you..." Declan opened the door to his rental car. I smiled shyly and got into the car. "Again I'm sorry about Eli,and I appreciate the ride home." He dropped his eyes to the end of the steering wheel. He had a similar jealous look on his face. "Clare since I've known you,you've been a girl of class,vampire fiction aside he lifted his dark eyebrows...what are you doing with a guy like that?" I was taken back by his question,and I felt insulted,but at the same time more like he was the big brother i never had. "You should be with someone who knows where he's going in life..." Declan started the car. Did he just hit on me? The thought quickly left me. "Things didn't work out with Holly j,she didn't know what she wanted in life...she turned down the finer things..Clare you could be the belle of the ball,if you let that jackass go. He stopped at a stop light. "Your beautiful Clare,you've really blossomed since I last saw you." My mind was not playing tricks on me anymore. Declan was hitting on me. He lifted his hand and held mine. He was really persuasive,but not as persuasive as Eli. Declan stopped and put the car in park. "Why don't we act out a scene?" He grabbed my cheek and turned my head and kissed me. Feelings came rushing back,but then I snapped out of it. "Your on the rebound" I said. "Eli was right" I said to myself. "Let me out here." I opened the car door,which he automatically slammed shut. 'okay okay' he said with his hands up. 'if you ever get tired of the wrong side of the tracks,give the east side a call." What did Declan want with me? I was not his type,he had Holly J,emphasis on had. I was scared,a little shaky. 'I want to get out of the car" I said. He stopped, let me get out,and drove away.

Eli's POV Your imagining things Eli. That's all it is. "Dude!' Adam hid behind me. "Eli now Eli is that anyway to greet an old friend?" "Fitz whatever you want,I said it was over." He walked up to me standing almost a foot taller than me. "I have only one chance to finish highschool Eli,and only one chance to get my life back in order. I don't want to walk the walls of juvie again. I want to offer a peace treaty." I was not falling for it. "And why would I go for that?" I crossed my arms. Clare was rubbing off on me. "For Clare's sake,you want to keep her right?" He got me there,more than anything. "yeh" I said. My guard was up. I was not letting him throw a punch. "Allright then" He shook my hand "My brother!" What the helk was he up to? Countless thoughts ran through my mind. i was too scared to question them. He walked out of the weight room. "It's safe to come out man." Adam got up. "That sounded so wrong on so many levels." I looked at adam,picking up my black buckled book bag. "He wants something,and he's not going to get it."

I decided to call Clare. I knew I had to say something about how I acted. "Clare I'm sorry." I heard her silent on the other end. i felt like something was wrong and then she said. "Eli you were right,Declan tried something." I snapped. "I'm going to kill him!" I shouted. "Eli calm down..." "What did he do,what did he do to you!" He kissed me. She said. 'When I get done with him,he isn't going to be able to drink through a straw!' I was fuming mad. Then a thought came over me...and I never felt so jealous. "Did you kiss him back?" I asked. Clare was silent. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**It all comes down to money**

Eli's POV

"Well..." She took a breath. "I'm not proud of myself Eli." I didn't want to hear that. "Wrong answer." I said,and shut my phone. I was really mad at Clare,but I was furious at Declan for lureing her in like a moth to a flame. I knew how vulnerable Clare was,and how fragile she was right now. I think I made it ten times worse. It took a lot out of me,and I decided to forgive her. It was like we were even now,I almost got us killed,she kissed another guy. That sounded so much better in my head. I ran into Declan the next day. It was not a friendly visit. "I want to know what you want with my girlfriend." Declan had a devious look to him,if looks could kill...

"Haven't you read her stories,Goldsworthy...I think the appropriate answer is I'm hungry for her blood." I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He was some of the biggest competition I ever encountered. "Cute" I said in a sarcastic unfriendly tone. "You stay away from my girl." I said,preparing myself to kick the crap out of him. "I wonder how long she'll be your girlfriend when she finds out the real reason for your ex's death,or your time spent in juvie,breaking and entering charges.. aka your past..should I continue Goldsworthy?.

I lifted my eyebrows and let out a ticking noise. 'Been checking up on me Coyne,impressive,too bad Goldsworthy isn't my real name." I knew he had something on me,but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. "I don't believe that." He said. "Believe what you want too,Clare won't be listening to you anyways." Declan walked towards me. I finally could see who was messing with me. He was an evil bully. "I could have Clare on my bed in 5 seconds flat." he said int he most vindicitive way possible. I looked at him with a devious one sided smirk.

"ha 3 seconds." I said. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"he asked. I shook my head at him...'nah not really my style." I turned the voice recorder on my phone on..."So if your so sure you can get her into bed,then prove it." Did Declan know what I was doing? He walked towards me,grabbed the phone out of my pocket. "Please,I have been recorded enough being a politicians son,that I know when to keep my mouth shut." Declan smiled sheepishly and walked away. He was good. He was so used to getting everything he ever wanted. I had a secrets too,lots of them. I had no idea what he was going to do with that information. My mind was screaming Blackmail...but something told me money wasn't his angle.

Clare's POV I knew Eli was really mad at me. He didn't even let me finish. I was feeling really bad today. I even skipped Drama because Declan was bothering me. He kept giving me glances around school. I really was getting freaked out by it. I went to my locker,and found a folder from Declan with a note on it. 'new script,sorry we missed you at rehearshal." I opened it up inside was a script,and another note I perticually like Scene 3. I went to look at scene 3,and was shocked. It was a background check on Elijah Eric Goldsworthy. I felt bad reading it,I shoved it in my backpack. I saw Eli,he walked over to me. He knew something was up. "Did you take any good english notes?" he said. He was talking to me,atleast. He reached for the red folder. "Be sure to get this back to you." He swiped the folder,and ran to Morty.

Eli's POV I did not want Clare to know about my history,my dad's history. I didn't want her to know a thing. I locked the doors,and opened that folder finding a script from a vampire musical,and a series of police reports. Then a paper with my name on it. It listed my last 4 attended highschools,and reasons for expolsion. Then my fight club arrest. It was like being shown a paper with all my mistakes. I didn't kill anyone,it simply said I was questioned. Why was Declan out to get me? Then it hit me...Clare's dad was a politician. He was after something else,not my Clare. I knew I had to talk to Clare about this. She would know everything. Pretty boy was not going to stop there. I would stop at nothing to protect Clare. She didn't have to know that I was diagnosed a manic depressent,or tried to kill myself,broke into places,or whatever else he had on me. Those were things that i never would reveal. I don't know how he got this information,but he seemed to have power,and was a force to be reckoned with. To me,..just another bridge to burn.

Clare's POV I was really scared. Did I not know anything about my boyfriend? Why was Declan doing this? Was it my business,if Eli didn't want to tell me what was soo bad that was on that police report? I was not sure if I could even trust my own boyfriend. I sent him a message..."I don't know if I can see you anymore." There was no reply. I didn't know what to think.

Eli's POV

I didn't want to face Clare,until I figured out what Declan wanted. I didn't think he wanted sex or money...That only left one thing...drugs. "I need to know what you want." Declan got up and patted me down. "I'm not wired fool." He raised his eyebrows at me. "It's pretty simple. I just want 2 things." he said. "Will these 2 things be enough to make you leave us alone,go back to whatever hole you slithered out of?" I asked. I couldn't help,but think I was in serious trouble. "you have a record,and I don't think you want to go back to juvie." Declan looked at me. "I'm offering you a propostion..." What are you doing Eli. Your being completely stupid right now. "Clares dad Walter was my dad's biggest aquaintance.

He knew everything... "Is there a point to this Coyne?" I asked getting impatient. "He knew everything,and my good family name is at stake." That didn't surprise me one bit. "I need to get my hands on those tapes,recorded audio of my father ." So he's going to lose everything...I thought. "Funny that same thing happened to mine." I raised my voice. "They are in his house,in a locked box. That is where he went with everything." "He was supposed to have them destroyed,but died unexpectally." Declan looked at me,like he would hurt me if I didn't comply. "If I help you to get those tapes,will you leave my girlfriend alone?" I asked,thinking to myself what am I getting myself into . "I don't see a reason why not." Declan sighed,lifted his shoulders. I nodded my head. 'okay I will help you.' The whole while I was thinking to myself. 'Eli your walking into quick sand.' Declan shook my hand like he was making a deal...'and one more thing,you have access to your dads hospital records right?" I shook my head. I think I was stareing at evil.

_What does Eli have up his sleeve?_

_comment and rate xoxo Chapter 9 will be up later this week._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 And So the truth comes out

Eli's POV Clare was not talking to me. I really needed her help. I had a plan. This was not another fake id plan. I had to think bigger,and dig a lot deeper.  
I called Adam to come with me to Clare's. When we got there,I could see her sitting in her window seat. She saw my herse,and quickly closed the curtains.  
'Come on Clare,open the door I really need to talk to you.' I was not used to begging,I don't think I ever begged before. To my surprise Clare opened the door,her arms crossed her eyes concerned. "What was in that police report?" She was not going to let it go. "Can I come in?" Clare let me in the house,Adam followed.  
"Clare..." I started "like you I've done things I'm not proud of." Clare rolled her eyes at me ...questioning my every move "Such as?" She said.  
"Okay I will tell you,but you need to promise me something..." Clare looked upset. I felt her trust in me slowly slipping away. "You hear me out" I said. "Fine" she said.  
"I was in a lot of trouble as a kid.I was in and out of schools,rebelling against my dad cause mom left. I broke into random warehouses,abonned mostly just so I could get a good nights sleep." I stopped,taking a breath. I could tell Clare knew how hard this was for me. I didn't want her to think low of me. "My dad drank 24/7 and he started getting abusive,that's why my mom left. She didn't let me go with her. She said he would kill her if she took me."I tried not to cry,or sound overly dramatic."She left me there,and I was despirate to get out of there. I stole things,I vandelized school property. Then one day...Me and my buddies were drunk on a bridge. We were goofing off. Ralphy was leaning over the side puking up his guts,and Julia was wondering towards the middle of the street,and this car came up out of nowhere,and hit her. She was killed instantly. I was too drunk to do anything. I wanted to forget. The cops questioned me,and busted me for underage drinking,spent a few nights in was 18 at the time,a real scum bag. He was going to do time for a lot,so he blamed it on me...told the cops I was responsible for the breakins,and vandelizing..and the drugs they found in Julia's system. I didn't know she was taking them!" I was starting to sound defensive,and starting to punch myself on the insides. Clare just sat there,her eyes wide ,welling up with tears. Adam looked scared. "Ralphy gave her the drugs,and if she wouldn't of got hit that night,she would of died of an overdose." I held my face,having flashbacks. "I was in juvie for a long time. My dad set down new rules,promising to cut back his drinking. He never did,so I got my licsense and a car big enough to sleep in,live in if i needed too." Clare stood up,and hugged me. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to cry. She handed me my journal. "I read it all last night,when you didn't answer my text." I stood up kind of relieved,but at the same time thinking 'I just confessed all that for nothing.' I was out of words..."Adam tell Clare what were doing." Adam straightened his hoodie"Clare your dad has a series of recorded tapes of Declan Coyne's dad that could ruin his career if they got out,that's why Declan has been pursuing you.' Clare bit her nail in thought. I could tell she was either nervous,or wondering about something. "What is on these tapes?" Clare asked. "I'm not sure,I know it's probably big though." Adam looked at Eli. "Declan is an ass,an evil ass he promised to leave us alone if he got them." Clare shook her head "It all makes sense now..." she said. Clare led us into her dad's study. "What are we looking for?" Clare asked. "A locked box?" I questioned,unsure if it was true or not. Clare went into a locked droor,and pulled out an old safe. "Like this one?" She asked,picking it up. "It needs a combination..." Adam said. "Or a hammer?" I said. "We can't make it look like we were here." Clare started twisting the lock,trying number combinations. Finally clare heard it click. She slowly pulled it open,inside were tiny audio tapes that fit in a tape recorder. "Do you have a tape recorder that small?" I asked. "second droor over there." I pulled out a black recorder box. Clare put a tape in and hit play. "Walter you don't want to do that,especially if you ever want to see your,I mean my son again." Clare didn't recognize the voice,but then she heard her dad's voice. "Declan is 18 now,I think he needs to know the truth." What was that guy talking about I thought? "If this gets out that he is not my bioligical child,but you and Diane's love child. I will never be allowed back into the senacy. You will reck the good family name Edwards." Clare shut the tapes off. "oh my god..she looked shocked,outstanded. "Declan is my brother." "I'm gonna be sick mayn." Adam ran to throw up. Clare could not believe it. Her dad's other family was...I couldn't even speak. I was shocked.

Clare's POV I grabbed all the tapes. I had a sick feeling come over me. I kissed my brother,I wrote dirty vampire fiction about my brother. Did he know What was on the tapes? I shuttered at the thought. "My dad had an affair with his mom." I almost had to pinch myself. Eli just hugged me,as I started crying again. "Well that sure beats my confession." he said. This was not a laughing matter,and for him to be thinking of himself at a time like this was soo like him. I ran up the stairs,Eli followed. I started to rip up my vampire fiction,leaving the one about Count Elijah on my desk. "Do not read that." I said. I could not deal with anything else today. "How do we get him back?" Eli walked over to me with a smirk. "Why Edwards are you thinking about revenge?" He asked. "Hell yes!" I said. He looked shocked to hear me swear. "I have a plan." Eli said. "I'm meeting with Declan tonight...all we have to do is give him blank tapes,and give these to the newspaper,annonomously expose him from the scum he really is." I looked at him. He did have a good plan,even if that meant the town would know that Walter Edwards cheated on my mom. I looked up thinking without realizing I was saying it out loud. "But how are we going to get it past him?" Eli looked at me,pouting his lips thinking. Then he raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you happen to have a box of tampons?" I think my eyes bugged out of my head. "What!" I said.

Eli's POV I had a full proof plan. The first thing I had to do i was to buy matching blank tapes,copy the ink pen dates and put them in a manilla envelope. Simple enough. I knew Declan would search me. I didn't have access to hospital records,but I think I knew what Declan was looking for...his birth certificate. I would tell him,there was just no way. After copying the tapes...I got in my herse walking to the park where Declan asked to meet. I had less then an hour to drop off the real tapes at the newspaper before anyone saw me. It was getting dark. I sat in my herse,watching a BMW pull up. Declan blinked his lights twice,then got out of the car. "Goldsworthy,do you have the goods?" I handed him the envelope. "Did you get them erased?" i smirked "Erased and undetectable" He took the envelope from me. He patted me down. "We've been over this." I said,frustrated with him. "Just making sure." "I have to check your car too." He walked over to my car. I was expecting that. He looked it over top to bottom. "Goldsworthy your buying your girlfriend tampons?" I laughed at him saying "What can i say!" Shrugging my shoulders. "Your whipped man!" He said, then walked away from the car. He shook my hand it was a pleasure doing business with you,did you get any of the records?" I looked up at him..."I don't have access to that part of the hospital,seeing as my dad is an orthopedic surgeon." He thanked me,and shook my hand. I waited till he got into his car and left. I called Clare...not revealing to much,cause I thought maybe he could of bugged my car. So I said..."Clare I got the stuff,hopefully its the right box." She was trying not to laugh. I was making sure I wasn't being followed. Clare met me at the drop box. She slid the envelope into the drop box with the note. We used a computer font,so no one could trace her handwriting. Then we waited for hiliarity to ensue.

Clare's POV Eli had a really good plan. I can't believe we pulled it off. I was happy,but part of me knew this would crush my mom. I couldn't let Declan get away with what he did. I was typing up some vampire fiction,when I got an IM for Eli Goldsworthy49: we make a good team Edwards 92:I guess so Goldsworthy49: are you still writing vampire fiction?  
Edwards92: How did you know?  
Goldsworthy92:I can see you...  
I felt shivers run up my spine.  
Then my phone rang. "I'm outside your window."  
I heard Eli say..."Turn around"  
I did and opened the window. 'Does this mean you forgive me?'  
"Oh well i don't know."  
Then he kissed me,my body trembled,I couldn't see straight.  
"You okay edwards?"  
"Mhm" I nodded.  
"Your going to let me in?"  
I thought a moment. "It's kind of late Eli."  
Then he hopped out my window. "See you tomorrow then."  
I think I just died. Something came over me and I followed him.  
"Wait up!" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A vampire story

Clare' POV

I ran towards Eli.  
"Where are you going?" I asked. "At 2 in the morning..." Eli started "Here and there,then maybe to breakfast"  
I looked up at him.."Don't you ever sleep?" "Edwards by now you should know I'm nocturnal."  
Against my better judgment ..."Do you want some company?"  
"Just call me misery." He said. He was so ugh!  
He opened the door of his car. "My mom is going to ground me forever." I thought.

I went along with it...hitting the open road,barely no cars on the highway.  
"So where is here and there?" I asked. "You'll see." He said. It was soo hard to read him,he was too mysterious.  
We stopped at an old drivein. It was secluded ,covered by trees. Old black and white movies were playing out in the distance.  
'Gentlemen prefer blondes?' I asked. "Say what you want ,but Marilyn is hot.' He said sarcastically. I playfully punched his shoulder,and he playfully pretended to be hurt. "Ouch edwards you have quite the arm." He reached in his glove department..  
"Swedish fish,or juju beans?" I smiled,biting my lip. 'you pick' I said. "Juju beans it is..." I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into.  
'Don't choke edwards." He said. Then he faked a yawn,putting his arm around me. 'Classic move' I said. The movie was pretty short only about 45 minutes,it was a double feature though...so another movie came on,a horror movie. 'You would take me to a horror film."  
"Did you really think I was going to sit through an old chick flick,if there wasn't blood and guts to look forward to." "Are you scared?" He scooted closer to me.  
"No I perfer vampire flicks though." He could tell I was brushed a stray hair out of my face. I bit my lip hard. We were completely alone. He could take complete advantage of me. Luckily all he did was leave his arm around me. Then the movie finished and we drove off.

I recognized the dirt path,he made a sharp turn down the road,making the whole car feel like turbulance on an airplane. Finally the car came to a hault.

"I'm beginning to think I make you nervous." He turned to face me. "No.. I'm not nervous,I'm the furthest thing from Nervousness fears me." I started to ramble,he could tell when I was lying. "Clare your a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."I said defensively. "Then prove it." he retaliated. "How?" I asked. "by looking me in the eyes,and saying that again." Eli smirked. I think he knew I couldn't do that, I tried,failing miserbly.

"Fine" he took his hands off the steering wheel. "I'm going to have to lock us in this car, until you tell me what's bothering you." I reached for the keys. "You are not going to lock us in a herse,in the middle of nowhere!" We struggled and argued. Then he threw the car keys out the window. "Oops" He said. I flashed back to when he accidentally put the name of a convicted arsonist on Fitz's fake id. I could not believe he just did that. "Please tell me you have a spair set of keys." Eli shook his head. "damn it." He said sarcastically. "Well go get them!" I shouted. "Uh uh I'm not going into the woods at this hour that's dangerous ." His sarcasm hits once again. "Now do you want to talk edwards?" He asked. "There really is nothing to tell." I said. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took my jacket off,cause it's going to get hot in here." My heart was racing a mile a minute. I was terrified about what I got myself into. "No" I said. Then he took his shirt,shirt off.

"Please put your shirt back on."I said. What was he planning,maybe I was right he was going to take full advantage of me. I'm stupid,stupid for going out at 2 in the morning in a herse,in the middle of no where. It was like a horror movie. "If you need to squeal edwards,go in the back cause I soundproofed it." Correction a soundproof herse. "Eli your scareing me." "No I'm tempting you,and you like it...that's whats scareing you." He said. I suddenly remembered my vampire fanfic...Count Elijah locked Clarmein in the tower,until she told him what was wrong...then he... "oh no" I thought,as my eyes widdened. "He read my vampire fiction." I knew what happened next. I was not going to let him seduce me. "You wish Goldsworthy." I said. "I've seen plenty of guys without their shirts on,so you don't bother me." I shrugged my shoulders,and looked out the dark window. There was really nothing to look at,it was pretty dark outside. "Does this bother you?"He unbuckled his belt... "you said it yourself Clare,where in the middle of nowhere." He was sounding really sexy at that moment. My inner good girl told me not to fall for it. The other darker side that Eli brought out in me,told me to go for it...but I was Clare Edwards,not Clairmein Edwardian...and It was about time I gave Count Elijah a rewrite.

Eli's POV So yesterday I stole Clare's vampire story..and early this morning when I snuck through Clares window,I kind of put it back...the Count Elijah story...I was too curious,and It was eating me alive that I didn't know what was in it,or why she didn't want me to read it. So I'm reinacting this story. It is fun. I'd never do anything to pressure Clare in any way. I just wanted to mess with her. I loved to see her nervous. I loved to see her squirm. "You smell intoxicating." I put on a really sexy voice,my seducing voice,though I've never actually seduced anyone before... "I do" Clare said. Finally she was playing along. I was going to kiss her neck. "But I can't Count Elijah." She sounded like a theater major. "Damn" She knew now that I read it. I brushed my lips against her neck anyway. This made her giggle 'that tickles' she said. "Clare,your ruining the moment." "I"m sorry,I'm tickleish." She kept giggling. I didn't think she was going to let me touch her. "Stop it." she said." laughing. Then we broke out into a tickle war. "This was not my plan." She looked down at the ground. "Then what was your plan Eli?" I didn't know what to say. "This." I said and I started to kiss her. She kissed me back and we fell to the back,hitting the ground hard,laughing.

"You really need to put your shirt back on." Clare said. "Your going to catch a cold." She stuttered,but I knew that she was enjoying it.  
"You didn't tell me what was bothering you" I finally dropped the act. "The question is,what's not bothering me." She said. "No fair,you can't just turn the question on me." She didn't say a thing. "I"m tired." She changed the subject,laying down with her arm behind her head. "You can't fall a sleep in hopes of avoiding my question. She was soo cute when she slept. I grabbed my black army jacket,and layed it over her. Then I layed down ,and yawned falling asleep next to her.

I woke up to find us locked in a herse. I texted Adam. "Hey Adam,I locked myself in my car again,same place actually." "Aww man!" He texted back "I'll be right there." It took him 20 minutes,20 minutes that I watched Clare sleeping.

My phone buzzed,another text. "Where are they man?" I texted back somewhere outside the car. I could hear adam stepping on twigs,and going deep into the woods to find the keys. "Aww man!" He shouted. "That's one big ass spider!" Clare woke up. "Where's there a spider?" She ruffled my jacket. "Not here,Clare,calm down." Adam finally got the keys and opened the door. "Man put a shirt on!' Clare's eyes widdened as she saw me shirtless in the daylight. She quickly hid underneath my jacket. "I won't bite Clare." I put my shirt back on. "It's safe to come out now." Then we jumped to the front of the car. "You want breakfast?" I asked.

Suddenly Clare looked at me..."Eli I'm in the same clothes I had on yesterday. "I can't go out in the same clothes,or people will think we did something.  
"Well then what do you want to do,do you want me to take you home?" I questioned. I really didn't want to take her home ever. "I don't want to go home." She said. "Here wear my jacket." I said,handing it back to her. "And what will you wear?" I didn't really now. "Guys we could just go to walmart or something." Adam said. "my tank top or my blouse?" I said looking at Eli in a flirty way. "Fine,but were going to KMart." What did I just agree too?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Blue light special

Eli's POV We pulled into the KMart parking lot. I got a lot of stares,mostly elderly woman who looked disgusted with me. "Hey it's a classic." I yelled back at them. I was only wearing a shirt. Clare had my jacket on,and Adam I think fell asleep in the car. I was not a guy to go into KMart,I avoided these places at all costs. I liked car shops,and record stores,but this was just too happy for me. The idea of rolling back prices,and that stupid smiley face bothered me. I'm one to talk I have 2 of them on the mirror of my car. Clare got out of the car. I could tell she knew her way around a mart store. "familiar territory?" I asked. She nodded. God! She looked good in my jacket. "We should wake Adam." She said. She knocked on the back of the car,and I pulled the back door open. "Up and Adam." I said. He slid out of the car. "Morty if anyone gives you any trouble,just spew oil at them." We walked together into Kmart.

It was soo colorful. I did not like colorful. "I'm going to go into the clothes section,we'll meet at the food court."Clare said. "They have a food court?" I asked. "Yah it's over there." I grabbed Clares arm. "You are not leaving me alone in here,I'm going with you." She sighed,and looked at me like I was chicken. "I'm going to be trying on clothes,it's pretty boring." I felt a smile almost appear on my face. "Perfect." I said. Clare took my hand and walked me to a very colorful clothing wrack. "Everything is so modest looking,now this..." "Is a ripped deadhand t-shirt." She finished. I caught myself stareing ,imagining Clare in skimpy clothes. I caught myself drulling. "Eli! Snap out of it!" I grabbed skimpy clothes off the racks. "Try this on,and this on,and this on." Clare smiled,laughing. "Your just enjoying this arent you?" I looked pretty smug. "Fine,but if I try on skimpy clothes ,so are you." I grabbed the clothes and put them back on the racks. "proceed." I said. Clare went into the dressing room,with modest looking clothes. "Damn the doors are peek proof!" Not like I was going to peak or anything...

"Okay no laughing." She said,as she walked out of the dressing room. She looked so hot in that light pink color. I almost swollowed my tongue. "It's nice." I said. "Nice is boring." Clare said. She tried on a dozen more clothes,giving me a fashion show. I'm really starting to like this Kmart place.

Clare's POV

Eli looked completely scared. I caught him trying to peak in the dressing room. He's such a perv! Finally we agreed on something. Eli looked speechless,as he ran his eyes up and down me. "Stop stareing." 'Okay your turn." He got up and started backing away defensively. "trying on clothes,not really my style,I just buy something a size to big and shrink it." I smiled,trying not to laugh. "No you have to do it,you made me scream in the middle of town,so your trying on kmart clothes." Eli got up and walked to another clothing section. "Fine." He put his hands up. He grabbed a bunch of black t-shirts,and black sweatshirts. Then he took his other shirt off in the middle of everyone. "What do you think dressing rooms are for?" I asked.

I took the jacket off and covered him up. He quickly put another t-shirt on. Omg his chiseled stomach. "Snap out of it,Clare." He looked at the shirt. "This will do." I shook my head. "What no fashion show?" He shook his head."Not really my style." We walked with linked arms through the kmart. Eli stopped in the pajama section,for obvious reasons. "Will we be needing any lingerie?" picking up a light blue lacey thong. "Sorry Clara Edwin isn't here today.. I shook my head.I'm going to slap you,put it back." He looked sad,and put it back on the rack. "Your no fun." he said.

I'm hungry I thought. "You hungry?" He had that cute confused look on his face. He walked across the isle and grabbed two bags of twizzlers. "here eat up." he said. "I love twizzlers." "Okay so no one will know we spent the night together. mission accomplished." There it was that smirk. "we didn't though,not in that way." He looked at me like he was thinking of a plan. "There's always tonight." Now I really was going to slap him. We made our way to the register. It was a long line. Finally we got up to the checkout. I took the tickets off our clothes,and gave them to the cashier,along with 2 bags of twizzlers. The cashier looked at us. "Hello,thankyou for shopping with us." Eli looked up. He let out a chuckle. "How cute Fitzy boy works at kmart." I tried really hard not to cause a scene. "Eli I'm working right now,but if your not busy,I'd be more than happy to take you outside during my break." Eli was going to say something...So I stuffed a bunch of twizzlers in his mouth. He gagged,just looking at me. "!5.99" Fitz said. I handed him a twenty dollar bill. Eli spit out the twizzlers. "Clare what did you do that for?" I smiled,my nervous smile,took the plastic bag on my arm,collected my change,and grabbed Eli by the hand,walking out of the store.

Adam was sitting on a bench. "Where were you guys? you left me alone with cashier fitz!" Eli let go of hand. "Clare I"d appreciate it,if you didn't choke me with twizzlers. You used my favorite candy,against me." I looked at Eli,embarresed. "Your mouth gets you into trouble,I did not want there to be a kmart homoside." We walked out of the store to the herse. Then I saw Fitz trail behind us.

Eli's POV

Seriously sometimes I don't understand Clare. I was just about to say something,okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to say something to him. So maybe she did keep me from getting my ass kicked,in the parking lot of a super store... I lost my train of thought. "Eli,that's no way to greet an old friend." Clare looked at me with serious eyes. "Nice seeing you again." I said,no hint of sarcasm in my voice as I ducked into Morty. Adam got in the backseat. We then drove away,leaving him in the parking lot. "I'm really proud of you,Eli." "Well It wasn't worth ruining my new t-shirt..why did you pay for it again?" I was trying to avoid fitz. I handed Clare 5 bucks. "I'm more than able to pay for my items myself." I just got angry. Damn fix it Eli,fix it. "Just don't embarress me in front of bullys." That made it worse.

"Okay what is your problem? What did he say? or do?" I gripped the steering wheel. "He wants something,I'm not going to let him have it." Adam chimmed in "Clare it's going around that he's after you." Clare looked up in complete shock. "I wouldn't let him anywhere near me after what he did to you on vegas night. I'm not his friend." I felt relief hearing that.

Clare took a bite of a twizzler. She is so cute when she chews. Wow Eli pretty soon your going to be stareing at her picture in your locker. "So where to?" I asked. "We've got the whole Saturday. I checked in with my mom..she's not going to be home tonight." My brows lifted. "why?" She's meeting with someone. I don't know it was just a text." I started to get that lightbulb over my head feeling. "So...you have the house to yourself?" I spun the wheel around,turning the car around. "Whoa!" Adam said as he slid to the other side of the car. "Easy man,and I know what your thinking Eli. I'm not going to stick around and watch you two makeout." Clare giggled. I pulled up to Adam's house and left him out of the car. Then I drove away really fast. "That was rude." Clare said. Her mouth wide open.

Clare's POV I shouldn't of said "had the house to myself." Did he think that was an invintation? He pulled up to my house. He looked excited...too excited. He was up to something. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 hilitary ensues

Clare's POV "Eli that was not an invitation." He looked at me innocentally,like when he volunteered to play Romeo. "I was just thinking,we needed to finish the english assignment." I shook my head at him giggling.."Yah I can see it now. Hi I'm eli goldsworthy and I'm a horn dog." "Ouch!" He spun the wheel into my driveway. "The assignment is due Monday." I looked at him. "fine,but nothing,but studying." I said.  
"You have my word." I shook it off,as we stopped the car.

I grabbed my house key and opened the door. "Well,make yourself comfortable." Eli sat down on the couch. "Wow it's so imaculate." he scoffed pure sarcasm. "Clare I've seen your house before,remember when you were drunk out of your mind." I blushed. "right,i must of forgot."  
"So wheres your computer?" I looked at him "in my room." I said,without thinking. Eli got up and ran up the stairs to my room. ugh I walked right into that. I shouted. "My room is off limits." Too late he was in my room. I quickly ran up the stairs. "C'mon Edwards its not like there's anything incriminating in here." I stopped his hand from opening my underwear droor. "Your acting really gutsy Eli." He raised his eyebrows.."Whats in that droor?" I quickly thought of a lie. "socks." He didn't believe me. Let me see then. "No it is not appropriate for young man to dig through someone else's dresser." That presented a convincing argument. "Clare do I look like I care?" He reached behind me. I leaned against the dresser,blocking him from getting at the droors. "Eli no,bad boy." I'm treating him like a dog.  
Mama's right . "All men are dogs." He looked at me,that same look before he kissed me. His green eyes shimmered. I told myself to snap out of it.

He kissed me pulling me away from the dresser. I was soo lost in it,i didn't realize that his hands were missing from my waist. "Eee lye." I broke the kiss. "Omg you kissed me like that just to get in my underwear droor." Ow oh. His eyes were wide,as he ran for the droor. I tried to stop him,but to no avail. "Hey this is the closest I'm ever going to get to your underwear." He pulled out a series of granny panties,and my one black lacey bra. I pulled him away from the droor,and he slammed me back into it,kissing me. Then I heard something start to buzz. He broke the kiss and looked at me,putting a finger up. "On second thought." He opened the droor,searching for something. I was mortified. He picked up that stupid purple vibrator. I pulled my hair over my face,my cheeks blushing.

"It's not mine." I said. "Clare your a terrible liar." He pushed the hair out of my face. "Well Clare edwards isn't such a good girl. That's incredibly hot." He looked at me like I was a sandwich. I was praying the someone would come home,or something would trip him before he reached my lips.

"Clare!" Aly tapped on the window. "You there,I'm going to use the key you gave me." Yes I thought Aly is coming to save me. She opened the door,and ran up to my room. "Ally in here." I shouted. "Sorry to interrupt." She said,looking at me with such large eyes. "I forgot something." She paused. I pointed to the dresser,that Eli was standing in front of. "It's in there." She took her purple buddy and said 'I'll leave you two alone." and motioned to me to call her with the details.

"Told you it wasn't mine." Eli blushed. "I would really like to see what a sleepover is like at your house." I was like "back to my original thought. "Hi I'm Eli goldsworthy and I'm a horndog." "So what exactly was it doing here?" his eyesbrows lifted. "Her dad is super strict,she kept it here. I didn't touch it,now back to your assignment." I realize he hasn't even touched that labtop yet.

Eli's POV The thought of my goody two shoes girlfriend owning that. That was a lot to digest. Then her friend shows up to collect it. I'm wondering what they do at sleepovers. I need to get me a pair of binoculars,and climb up the tree. I sound like such a perv. Clare is making me that way. After reading her vampire story I suspect she has a secret seductress somewhere underneath all that goody two shoe ness. "Oh Clare edwin come out,come out where ever you are." She looked at me. "What did you just call me? I can't believe it you just called me a floozy." Damn you unholy thoughts,damn you. "Were going to fail this assignment." I finally made my way to the labtop. I opened it up and this news alert appeared. 'Click it' Clare said. I obeyed. "Local Politicians Family secret exposed." Clare looked at me

..."you don't think that's." She paused. "Only one way to find out." "Diane Coyne admits to affair,saying 18 yr old son is not her husbands." "An annonomous source reports that Walter Edwards,campaign manager for the Coyne family is the true father of politicans son. Edwards died earlier this year,reports confirm that...

I stopped reading. There was a knock at the door. "It's probably Aly again." Clare said,and headed down the stairs.

Clare's POV

Ugh Aly if this day could of been more embarrising. I slowly opened the door. "Hello Sister." someone said in the most arrogant,derranged tone. It was Declan! Before I could close the door. He pushed it open,pinning me to a wall. "What gall you have baby sister to... he stopped. "Well if isn't a knight in shining black." Eli slowly stepped down the stairs. "Which one of you switched the tapes?" He was fuming mad. He pulled out a switch blade,pulling me closer to him,placing the knife over my throat. Eli looked scared silent. I could see him losing control. What the hell was he going to do? I knew one thing for sure I was not going to let Declan kill me.


	13. Chapter 13

Why Hello My fellow readers :) I want to thankyou for favoriting my stories and subscribing! Haha I've enjoyed steering up drama. So thankyou again & without further adue Chapter 13! *holds for applause*

Chapter 13

Caught in the act

Eli's POV

I thought Clare was taking awfully long downstairs. I mean how long does it take to open a door? I kept reading the article,mentioning recorded material,and unidentified handwriting. Then I noticed some comments underneath the article. "Can you believe Declan Coyne took off a few weeks ago. Nobody knows where he is." Thats when it hit me. He knew I was the last one with the tapes. I headed down the stairs to tell Clare,thats when I got the surprise of a lifetime. Declan holding my girlfriend with a switchblade. I mean really,I swear we must attract these kind of people. "Well if it isn't a knight in shining black." Clare was really terrified. I was silent,thinking about how to kill him,but then it hit me. Declan may be evil,and full of cash,but he was not dumb enough to kill someone. "Real smart pretty boy. I said sarcastically. " Now give me the knife."

I was pretty brave,partly wanting to impress Clare,the other part I knew Declan was bluffing. "Oh your boyfriend's trying to be a hero. how sweet." He said in the most deceptive way. "Eli don't. Declan you really would hurt your baby sister?" I looked at Clare. "He's bluffing Clare." Declan had a smug look on his face. "Smart kid,Clare relax it's just a prop." He threw the fake knife at me. "You son of a bitch..." I charged at him. Clare caught her breath. "Stop it! Stop it!" Declan threw me off of him and said..."Clare I'm here on business,I knew sooner of later someone was going to drop the bomb,now I can claim my inheritance." Wait a second..."You knew what was in those tapes?" I asked. "Why do you think I wanted to get my hands on them?" Declan smirked a laugh.

Clare ran over to me. I was holding her hand,slowly backing away,as Declan fought to regain his composure. "So you kissed me knowing I was your blood sister?" Declan laughed "just to see if you knew or not,I figured you didn't when you kissed me back." He was looking like a real asshole at that point. "I did not kiss you back,you threw yourself at me." Clare was getting defensive. "You wish edwards." Clare walked over to Declan and slapped him. He held his face "God! What the hell is your problem?"

Clare walked back over to me. "Now what inheritance are you talking about?" Declan lowered his hand to reveal a red mark on his face. "Our dad left me 1/2 of his company when I turned 18." Clare looked like she was going to kick him in the balls. "Get out! Declan." She pointed to the door. I've never seen her raise her voice like that. "I mean it!" She shouted. "Give me your phone Eli." I handed her my phone without question. "Mom I need you home now. We have to talk." I could hear crying on the other line. "I read the paper Clare,I know." Clare said 'okay see you then.' She hung up the phone,fell on the stairs,and hit the wall crying. I was rubbing her back,trying to calm her down.

Clare's POV

"How could he be so dirty?" I said outloud. I was trying to keep myself from reliving what just happened. Mom finally pulled into the driveway. She opened the door with her key,and came running towards me. "I'm so sorry ,I knew he was having an affair." She looked at Eli sitting next to me on the stairs. "That's my cue." He went out the door. "Mom did you know that it was a Coyne? Did you know that half of the company is left to Declan?" My mother looked clueless. "I didn't even know who Declan was till this morning. He was at the funeral,I recognized the picture from the newspaper." she started crying.

"The family lawyer contacted us,about the will Clare,but your father hid it in a safety desposit box,and no one knows the contents of it." I couldn't believe it,but atleast that was one good thing ."Then Declan can not put his hands on daddy's company." Mama shook her head. "No sweetie." We both sat to a knock on the door. "Mrs. Edwards I'm sorry to bother you. I just want to talk to Clare a moment." It was Declan! I went to the door,still fuming mad. "I'm sorry Clare,I should not have scared you like that,or kissed you knowing you were my blood sister." My mom walked over "You what?" "Mom it's okay I got this." She was really upset. I looked at Declan. He had a black eye. "What happened to your eye?" I asked,trying not to be sympathetic towards him.

"Your boyfriends got quite the temper,but i desirved it. I'm truly sorry." He seemed sincere. "You should know that no one has access to the will. It's put in a safety deposit box...He stopped me. "My dad's bank in newyork,but legally your mother is the only one who has access to it. My birth certificate was changed,after my dad adopted me." "I'm sorry I have to go." I said,pushing past him,grabbing my jean jacket. "Mom I'll be right back." "Oh no your not going anywhere with that Coyne." I looked back at mom. "I need air,he is leaving."

I ran to Eli's house. It was like 2 miles away. "Clare! Where are you going?" Declan yelled. I didn't bother to turn around. I finally got there,his herse in the driveway,those stone steps leading to a black door. I was out of breath,and I knocked on the door. He opened the door confused. "Clare what are you doing here?" I tried to catch my breath. "What,no hi clare,how are you?fine clare,thanks for asking?" He smirked at me. "Did you run here?" He asked. "I need to know did you beat Declan up?" I held my chest. "He hurt you,what choice did I have?" He took his hands out of his pockets. "I would do anything to protect you." I grabbed Eli,kissing him deeply. "no more violence." I breathed holding onto his black army jacket.

Eli's POV Some serious drama just went down,and then Clare ran all the way to my house to kiss me? What's got into that girl? So when I left Clares house. I saw Declan sitting on the bench across the street,and I had to give him a piece of my mind. He tricked,hurt,scared and upset my girlfriend,no one gets away with that. I told him to stay away from her. He told me she was his sister. He told me I had a lot of guts. I had guts,this guy was full of them. Then he made a comment about clare's rack. So I punched him in the face,and told him to go appoligize to her,or I would deck him again. I was holding Clare closely. I didn't know how she was going to deal with this,when the rumors started. Even worse when she found out about my fight club arrest. I was not going to let anything hurt her ever again. Nothing.

Clare picked up her cellphone ringing. She turned it on speaker,her mother was sobbing. "Clare it's mom I need you to turn on the news." Clare ran into my door. "Turn on the news,now!" She jumped for the tv. I turned on the tv,and then the news. "Local politician Coyne admits "Edwards death was no accident." Clare started crying hysterically. She got up and ran out my door. She got outside and screamed even louder than before. I chased her in the middle of the street holding her. The whole while thinking how fragile she was. We stood in the street holding each other.

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A dark motive

Clare's POV I was feeling the worst hurt in the world. Declan's dad killed my father,but why? Eli held me. I know he had no idea what to say,no snarky comments could make this better. He walked me out of the street to a bench. "I don't want to go home tonight. I figured reporters were going to be at my door. I didn't want to go to school tomorow,everyone was going to know. "Then lets take off." Those words made me feel something,just not better. All I wanted to do was cry. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"It's official I'm messed up." I said,while wiping my tears with my jean jacket.  
Eli caressed my shoulders saying 'yah well welcome to the club." Eli fell asleep on the bench,his arm still around me. I slowly jerked away,and got up. That of course woke him. "Where are you going?" he said with a yawn.

'anywhere,somewhere,nowhere.' He just looked at me. "Glad to see that your thinking straight." he said sarcastically. This was not the time for sarcasm,but he was insensitive. We got off the park bench. It started to rain. He covered me with his jacket,as we ran across the street to his house.

Eli's POV I had no idea how to make Clare feel better. She was broken. I didn't even know where to look for all the pieces. "I'm scared Eli." she whispered in my ear. "Edwards,if we can get through a breakdown,a drunken intervention,arms full of scars,and 2 knives. I think we can get through this." She seemed to feel better. "I should call my mom,and let her know where I'm." She wiped her tears once again. She dialed her phone,and put the phone on speaker. It was the answering machine. "Eli drive me over there?" I grabbed my keys. I was going to get at her for not using proper manners in that sentence,but I figured now was not the time. We drove over to Clare's house. When we got there the door was wide open. She ran in there to find the place ransacked. "Clare went to Grandma's be back Wednesday. Emergency numbers are on the fridge." "So she just left the entire house open?" I asked.. "Something did not seem right.

"Eli I have a bad feeling about this." She raced up the stairs. She picked up her mother's purse. "She would not leave without her purse." Clare raced to the dresser. "She would not leave without her clothes Eli." "Calm down Clare,she maybe just wanted to get away." She stopped me. "without her wallet,her id? Her credit cards?" Clare ran down the stairs to a phone. "Grandma is mother there?" Clare looked frightened. "Okay you let me know if you see her." She hung up the phone,shaking her head. "There is something wrong." It was starting to look a lot like an episode of CSI,so I did start to get a little worried.

"Grab your stuff,your staying with me." If something horrible just happened... I did not want Clare in that house alone. She raced upstairs to get her pajamas and then she screamed. I flew up those stairs to her room. I stopped silent when I saw blood on the mirrior. "This has to be some kind of sick joke." I said. "I don't think so Eli." She looked terrified. She took a step back when she heard ratteling in her closet. Slowly we approached the door. I picked up Clare's labtop. "Your going to hit the burglar with a labtop?" she whispered,sounding like I was insane. We slowly opened the door together. "mmm mmm" "Declan!" There was Declan tied up in Clare's closet.

We both untied him. "What the hell happened?" Clare asked. Her hand flew over her mouth. "One of my dad's goons,locked me in here." "You ran down the street,I went in the house to talk to your mom,and then this guy came to the door saying he was with some kind of department. I wasn't buying it. Next thing I know I'm locked in a closet,and your mom is gone." "Seriously?" Clare said faintly. Clare fell backwards. She passed out right there. Declan helped me get her up. He then phoned the police. They got there in a matter in minutes. He told them all he knew. Clare layed passed out on the couch. We put an ice pack on her head, a few minutes later. she woke up. "Whoa easy,you fainted. How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"hungry" she sighed. I ran into the kitchen,came back with a bottle of water and a cupcake. "Miss do you remember anything?" Clare looked at the officer. "Blood on the mirrior,the closet,my dad dying." Her voice sounded forced. She rubbed her eyes with her finger tips,and sat up. "Were going to do our very best to bring your mom home safe and sound,do you have a place to stay tonight?" Clare blinked. "I can stay at my boyfriends house." The officer nodded,and then a team came in to check for fingerprints. Declan was interviewed the most,specially since he ran away from new york. "Why would someone kidnap my mother?" Clare asked. She didn't understand. "I don't know." I said,holding her. Then she started crying again.

Clare's POV

This was too much. My life had become a soap opera. I had no idea,how I was going to sleep tonight. One minute Eli and I are on a bench talking about skipping school. Then we were being interviewed by police. If I had these many issues,was he really going to stick around? I walked over to the officer. "My mom called me earlier today,telling me to turn on the news." "Did she say anything else...?" "Just Clare I need you to turn on the news." So I did. "That's when they said Coyne said my dad's death was no accident." I shook my head,glancing at the floor.

"Believe me we don't believe that's a coincidence." The officer walked away from me. "Okay well were going to finish up here,collect your personal belongings." I ran upstairs to find 2 officers taking photo's of the mirrior,and searching for fingerprints. I grabbed my night sack,some pajamas,random clothes,a hair brush,a tooth brush...my razor. My jewelry box,my purse,and whatever else I thought I'd need. I picked up my journal,and stuck it in the bag too. Then I ran down the stairs. Eli was waiting for me. What else could I put him through tonight?

Sorry I asked,God. "We have a call." These men walked in with recording equiptment. They motioned to me to pick up the call. "Hello." I said. "Clare you have to turn on the news." My mom crying. "Mom." I said. She was saying the same thing she did before. It was a recording. Whoever it was,was trying to throw us off.

The officer motioned to give him the phone. I did. He set it down,trying to get a location. This phone call is coming from down the street. They sent two officers to a near by pay phone. He returned with a tape recorder,the one that Dad kept is the droor of his office.

too be continued...I know your mad at me for that =]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alone at night in a cemetary

Eli's POV

Clare was going through hell. Her dad,now her mom. She was struggling to keep it together. "Why do you think they have cop cars circling around us?" I lifted my arm over her shoulder. "Well its there job edwards,they get paid more that way." I saw a little smile form. "Eli thanks for being a great "Boyfriend." I finished.  
"What time does your dad get in?" She asked. "He won't be home ,till late. "What does he do?" Clare asked. "Stuff" I said,trying to avoid the question.  
"You get some sleep." I said,getting off the couch. "Please stay with me." She said. "How could I say no to that?" I said. She smiled. We fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up it was like 2 in the morning. Clare was not there. I calmly thought to myself,and went to check all rooms of the house, kitchen,bathroom and shower. I mean incase she went to sleep in the tub or something. I'm not a perv or anything. She was no where to be found. I checked my phone 2:14 in the morning, 'one new text.' "Eli went to visit my dad,promise I'll be back." Great now I have to go find Clare,in the middle of a graveyard, in the middle of the night. I grabbed my car keys again. I spent an hour driving around town. Finally I found her church,I remembered it cause she asked me to take her there,after her dad's accident. I got out of the car,and shook the metal gates. "Of course there locked." I muttered to myself.

I'm breaking into a fricken cemetary in the middle night...I'm so cool I thought sarcastically.. I climbed over the gate and jumped into the cemetary. "Damn I wish I brought a flashlight." I took out my phone and sent clare a text. "Where are you?" Then I heard a beep in the distance. I was getting closer. I swirved around grave stones. Even this was too creepy for me. I kept thinking of that episode of six feet under. I think I just became every goth sterotype out there. "Clare!" I yelled out. I could hear crickets,and the occasional car drive past. I sent another text. "Your not answering me,I'm just going to have to come and find you then." Then I heard it, the beep was coming from that fence over there. I turned my cellphone light on. I saw a dark shadow leaning up against the black gothic looking fence. "Clare,are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I held my chest and walked over to her. I shined the light on her to see that she was sitting next to her dad's grave,cutting herself with a razor. 'Wow' I said. "The old razor blade in a graveyard." I sat down next to her. "Horror movies must be jealous of you right now." I said sarcastically. She covered her face and started crying. "I just can't deal anymore."

I did not have half of a brain at 3:45 in the morning. "Okay" I said. "Do you wanna share?" I put my hand out for the razor handed it to me. I examined the razor. "Shick quatro for women,come on Edwards you couldn't of got a more masculine razor." She just looked at me. "I can't believe I'm doing this..but If your hurting that bad,then so am I." I rolled up the sleeve of my black jacket,shined the cellphone light on my arm and slid the razor past my arm. Clare just looked at me. "So what's next?"I asked,handing the razor back to her. Clare burst out crying. "I just..I want to have control over something.  
I picked up her arm and kissed it. "You do have control,'ve just convinced yourself that you don't." She put her arm down,blood was sliding from a series of cuts. She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately infront of her father's grave. I broke the kiss 'Daddy must be so proud.' I said sarcastically. To my surprise she laughed. The sun was starting to rise. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked. "I want to stay here a little bit longer." She looked up at the sky. "The sunrise in a cematary,now that's something you don't see everyday." I scoffed. I looked at Clare. She rested her head on my shoulder,and we watched the sunrise. "Hey Clare,that razor you didn't shave your legs with it right?" She looked at me laughing. "No." she shook her head. "just checking." i said. "You know this sure makes for a good vampire fanfic." She playfully hit my shoulder. 'ouch!' I said. We got up,and started walking to Morty.

Clare's POV

I was having a freakout. I didn't know where to go. I was missing my dad. I don't know how Eli found me,but he did. He actually cut himself,just cause I did. "Is your arm okay?" He rolled his sleeve down. "Don't worry Edwards my skin is too thick for that wimpy razor." He then took the razor from me and snapped it in half,throwing it on the ground. "Hey how am I supposed to shave?" I asked playfully. "Use wax" he said. He then opened the car door and I got in the car. "I can't believe you kissed me infront of your dad's grave." I laughed. "Your one to talk,you drive a herse." He smirked. "So where to?" he asked. "Whereever." I said. "You still want to take the day off?" He asked. "Why not!" I said and with that ,he hit the gas.

Any minute now I was expecting a phone call someone to call and tell me that mom was fine,and it was all in our heads. I looked at my phone,no new messages,no nothing. Eli drove past his house. "Dad's still not home." He sounded kind of aggravated. Then he drove past Adam's house. The whole house completely dark. When we went past my house,there was caution tape around it. Everything I just experienced in the first 24 hours was not in my head. It was real.

"Do you want to get some antibiotic for those boo boos?" He sounded so sexy saying 'boo boos'. "Sure" I said. He turned the car into the pharmacy. We went in the pharmacy,to the first aid isle,grabbing a tube of neosporian. "Do we need anything else?" Eli asked. "Not that I can think of." I said. He slammed a box of bandaids on the counter. The sales person raised an eyebrow. I paid for the items,and we left the store. "kiss it and make it better?" Eli asked sounding like a little child. I kissed his cut,probably not sanitary,but he kissed mine. I unbuttoned the button on the sleeve of my jacket,then slid it up my arm. "Owgh" I flinched. "That really hurts." I said. I put the antibiotic on my cuts. I never saw so many. They were all criss crossed. He must of noticed me looking at my arm. He took a bandaid out of the box. "one day they'll just dissapear." He covered them with bandaids. Then I did the same for him. I examined his arm, long white scars covered his arm. "Oh Eli" I traced the scars with my fingers,and followed them to the spaces between his hand. I then fit my fingers in the spaces. I guess I never knew how much pain he had inside.

He pulled out of the parking lot,still holding my hand. Then we continued driving.

Eli's POV

Holding Clare's hand felt right. I could literally feel her pain. She saw my scars,I hope it's enough for her to stop. Look what this girl is doing to me. I slipped my hand away from her and grabbed the other side of the steering wheel. I turned down the familliar dirt road. "Your not going to lock us in the car again? are you?" I smirked,then shook my head. I stopped the car,and got out. I went to the passangers door,and let her out. 'Follow me." I led her into the middle of the woods. "What are we doing?" She asked. I didn't answer her question I just screamed like an idiot. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "That's what were doing." She shook her head. "Your a strange one Goldsworthy."

"C'mon Edwards,are you scared?" She took a breath. "No I'm just afraid."She fiddled with her flat shoes. "same thing,synonyms edwards." I said. "okay your right,happy now?" She asked. "Exstatic,just like music to my ears." I took a step back,giving her room. "Now scream,scream at the top of lungs." I said. "Okay,but your doing it with me." she prepositioned. "fine." Damn defeated. "on the count of 1..2...3..." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She wailed. Then she did it again,and again. "Now something completely random." I said. She looked at me and smiled 'you first' I straightened my jacket. Then I screamed out loud. "I have flat feet!" She laughed at me. 'your turn.' I said. "I'm pretty messed up." Then my turn. "I'm so fricken hungry!" "I'm failing history!" "I love twizzlers!" I was on a roll I couldn't stop. "I'm a fuckin virgin!" Clare just looked at me,and then burst out laughing. "I'm a virgin too! and I'm proud!" "Cmon edwards I wanna see you curse!." I shouted at her. "yah you know what I'm sick of being good." She took a breath. "Fuck!" She yelled. Then we took turns swearing at the sky. Then without thinking I shouted at the top of my lungs. 'I fuckin love you' She just looked at me. I quickly shut my mouth. "Bzz Bzz" Her phone was ringing. "Hello." She said,she turned the phone on speaker. " we have found your mother." She went silent.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Stranded

Clare's POV

My mother,they had found my mother. "Where!" I shouted. "We have her at the police station,Clare she's in a lot of trouble here,trying to steal the contents of your father's will." It did not sound like something my mom would do. Something did not feel right. "Can I talk to her?" The phone went silent,then a voice said 'Here your daughter wants to talk to you." "Clare mama always thinks about how much she needs you." She was forcing her words out. I dropped the phone. I was not talking to an officer,this man had my mother hostage. I turned the phone off. "What Why did you do that?" Eli just looked at me. "That's our safe phrase. If Darcy or me are ever in trouble we use that safe phrase. "Mama I need you." Eli grabbed the cellphone,and chucked it into the woods. 'What did you do that for?' He grabbed my arm. 'we have to get out of here now.' We ran towards morty.

"damn it!" Eli snarked,kicking the tire of Morty. I looked to see 2 deflated tires. Someone had been there,and my head was asking are they still? Eli glanced over behind the cabin,then he whispered "edwards" He stopped,then mouthed out the words 'run'. We ran back into the woods. I stopped to catch my breath."How did they find us?" I breathed."obviously traced your phone." he answered. I stopped panting, my hands on my knees. "There they are!" Two men shouted,and then they ran after us. We continued running as fast as we could through the woods. It seemed like no one was in sight for miles."I picked the wrong day to wear skinny jeans." Eli said running towards me. "Edwards can you swim?" He looked at me. I came to a hault as we looked down at a small cliff. "yah." There was no where else to go. I didn't know if the men were armed or not. Eli grabbed my hand and we jumped,falling into the bank of water beneath us. The water was cold,I gasped,coming up for air. We swam up to the shore. Eli took out his cellphone. 'Adam mayn we just,oh never mind just come get us. Were outside the river." Eli fell onto the sand. "I don't know where mayn,not too far from the cabin" He really didn't know where we were. "send help,man." Eli suddenly went pale. "Edward's maybe now is a bad time to tell you I have asthma." Eli layed hyperventalating. "Where's your inhaler!'

"in my pants." I think I just about died there. "oh god really!"I asked frightened. "pocket edwards." He raised his eyebrow at me. I reached into his pocket,and handed him his inhaler. He took 2 breaths "okay were good." he said. "Just why would you keep that in your pants?" I must not of realized how wrong that sounded. "Ahh the million dollar question!" Eli said,smirking. I was beyond mortified.

"How is Adam going to know where to find us?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "We can't be to far from the cabin."

"We'll were doomed." I said. "Why are goons trying to kill us?" I couldn't comprehend that. "I'm pretty sure that they want to kidnap you,not kill you." Really? I mean Really. "Oh well that is so reasuring thankyou!" I said sarcastically.

"Some day huh?" Now was not the time to be making jokes. Eli could tell I wasn't in the mood for jokes. "It's going to get dark soon." he said.  
"Don't remind me." I said. I don't know how Adam is going to find us out here. We were somwhere in the woods , sitting by a river. "I'm going to check out that cave." He moved towards the opening of a cave. "That does not seem safe." I said. "What other choice do we have,sleep on the sand,and let a rapid take us away." I was thinking about dying,of either starvation or dehydration by the time Adam found us with help. So I started to pray. "Lord please help me,please get us out of this situation." Eli seemed to be taking forever. I went into the cave to check on him.

Eli's POV

Whoa what a day! Someone was trying to abduct my girlfriend,we were stranded by a river,soaking wet. I had found a small cave. Inside were matches,and a sleeping bag. I heard Clare walk in. "okay how is this safe?" Clare asked. She looked scared. I tapped my fists on the stones of the cave. "Sturdy,enough to sleep here tonight." I said. "Look a sleeping bag. Someone must of been here before us." Clare gulped,asking "And...where are they now Eli?" I probably shouldn't terrify my girlfriend,just incase we would die here. "a happier place" I said. Yah that didn't help. "We need to find food and water." Clare said. "Well we have shelter." I chimed in. "It's not safe to drink river water,and what is there to eat here." I took out my phone. "I could order a pizza." She hit me on the shoulder. "ouch!" I said,and it actually hurt."Please don't make stupid jokes at a time like this!" She crossed her arms,looking extremely angry.

"You have to calm down Clare,Adam will find us,we will be saved,then we can go for a burger." That didn't seem to comfort her. She started to cry. "Clare,no,don't cry." She stood up. "I'm soaking wet,stranded somewhere far from home,My mom is being held hostage and 2 goons are trying to kidnap me. I think I have the right to cry." She fell on her knees,her jeans now inched in sand. "Clare c'mon...things could be worse." Owgh oh. She stood up and shook me "Things could not get any worse!" "Bringg Bringg" "Adam mayn." I said. "Dude the cabin is on fire. Where the helk are you?" I took a breath. "Keep walking man,all the way to end of the woods,underneath a cliff." I rolled my eyes. "It's getting dark mayn." Adam said. "The fire department,can't get the rescue team for another 2 hours." 'Were just going to have to survive till then,how's morty?" Adam sighed. 'a few broken windows,no fire hit it,don't worry.' That was a relief.

"I don't know how you fell off a cliff.'He sounded like he had no idea what to say.'ahh we jumped,2 men were trying to either kill us,or kidnap Clare.' "oh" adam said."I'll call you when I get closer. Hang in there mayn." Adam hung up the phone. "2 hours,maybe longer. I said. Clare sat down on the sand. "Im cold." She said. "I'm going to try to start a fire." I had no idea how to do that,it wasn't like I was ever a boy scout. "Take your clothes off." I said. "Excuse me!" She said. "Wrong choice of words,strip your clothes off,and roll up in this sleeping bag." "What about you? Your going to catch cold,or hyperthermia!"I rolled my eyes. "Clare just trust me." I said. "Okay,but no looking." She stood up,and started to peel her wet clothes off. I kind of peaked...'hey i said no looking!' 'busted' I said. I went into the cave,leaving her to take her clothes off. I started a fire with the small box of matches,and some random twigs. Clare wrapped herself in the sleeping bag. She was completely naked under there. "I'm only going to try to dry them for an hour,incase a rescue team shows up,I'd be naked."

"Move over!" I said. I started stripping my clothes off,pulling my tye and unbuttoning my shirt. I layed my black jacket on a rock,and took my shirt off. "You are not getting naked,in the middle of nowhere!" She covered her eyes. "Calm down Edwards,I just don't want to catch cold." I just threw her words back at her,yah that was a good enough excuse. "We can use our body heat to stay warm." Clare looked scared. "Do you want to survive edwards?" I asked,with a hint of sarcasm. "I guess." she said,moving over in the sleeping bag..."but leave your underwear on!" she looked serious. "Are you wearing underwear?" I asked,looking down at the pile of clothes in the sand. "Yes..." She said. "liar." I scoffed. "Well then I'm not wearing them either." She got up and started to run in her sleeping bag. I took my shoes off and chased after her,just in my boxers. I grabbed hold of the sleeping bag,but then I slipped on it,falling into the sand. The sleeping bag slipped off Clare,exposing her naked body.

She was hot naked. I felt myself start to get hard. I started thinking about terrible things. She blushed the brightest of red and pulled the sleeping bag over herself. She noticed I was face down in the sand not getting up. "Are you okay?" She said. "Fine never better,I turned my neck around. "Dead people." I said...that made me think of wanting to throw her in the back of my herse. She was going to hate me. I kept thinking 'Fitz killing me.' That worked. I stood up. "studies show that dirt is really good for the skin." Where the hell did that come from Eli? "uh huh." She said. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the cave. "I just saw my girlfriend naked." I muttered to myself. "Fitz killing me" keep thinking about "Fitz killing me." Clare came out of the cave. She smiled awkardly,and sat far far away from me. "Clare c'mon." She hates me. I tried to hide my smile,but I couldn't stop thinking about getting her naked again. We avoided each other for about an hour.

Clare's POV

He saw me naked,and he smiled. The first time I ever saw him smile,was over my nakedness. I felt so exposed. Then he just burried his face in the sand. I mean why! Was It that scary for him? Am I ugly? I thought to myself. I'd never been so self concious. I was about to go talk to him about it,when a light shined down on us. "over here!" I shouted,jumping up and down. A team of rescuers started climbing down the rocks. "Are you allright? miss?" The fireman asked. "Hungy,thirsty." I said. They handed me a thick blanket. Then they pulled us up on harness'es. Eli still in his boxers. I giggled The look on his face was just priceless. "I should of swam home. He scoffed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Fellow Readers! I know :) I'm enjoying this drama,if its too much for you then that's okay I understand :) No hurt feelings. For those of you ready for more drama,then get ready cause I'm bringing it. xxoxxo

Chapter 17 Trust no one!

Eli's POV

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to put on wet skinny jeans! I'm soaking wet,catching cold,being boosted up by my ass over a cliff,infront of firemen,and Adam is just shaking his head laughing. "What did you do mayn?" He asked. The rescue worker,took the harness off me. "Hey easy around my nether regions!" I scoffed. "This was not my plan." I said. "Does it ever go according to plan?" Adam asked. "Do you know who owns this cabin?" an officer asked...I had to answer it honestly..."It's my mother's." i said. "Where is she now?" he asked. "I really don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. 'Do you have permission to be there?' The officer questioned me. "yah I guess." "Look I'm really cold sir." The officer nodded,and I went towards some men who handed me thermal blankets. "Ms. Edwards, we have a ransome note,whoever chased you,set the cabin on fire." "There was a phone call ..it didn't sound right." Clare said. "Well we recovered a pink cellphone in the search...we can check it for numbers,maybe get a location on the caller. What did they say?" Clare looked up,holding her blanket around her shoulders. "That they had found my mother,then I asked to talk to her,and she gave me our safe word." The officer looked at his notepad. ",you and your friend are in danger." At those words I walked over. "What do you mean danger?" My eyes widdened. " are you aware your father was in witness protection?" Clare looked confused,and shocked. "What do you mean? He witnessed a crime or something?" The officer nodded. "We have to do everything we can to keep you two safe." He looked serious at that moment. "After tonights incident and the 2 armed gunman,I think a safe house is our best bet." I just held my face. Clare walked over by Adam. "You've got to be kidding me Sam,she can stay with me." Sam just shook his head at me. "your father would not approve of that,we have to do this this way,or they will come after you." I scoffed at him. "I'm not putting my girlfriend through all of this!" He raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend huh?" "Yah last time I checked it wasn't illegal!" He shook his head at me again. "maybe not in your book."

Clare's POV

What! I mean what! How could daddy have this many secrets? "Why does Eli have to come with,obviously it's me that they want!" " it's only a matter of time before they go after your friend to get to you,this is the best option." "Did I just walk into a lifetime movie?" Eli questioned. "We've allready notified your parents,elijah. Clare's Grandma will provide you with a safe house. "They will come looking for me there." Clare shook her head. "i'm not leaving." The officer looked at Clare square in the eye. 'We can make that an order." Clare swollowed hard. "Well to Grandmother's house we go." Eli said sarcastically. . I've been through enough tonight. 'So were under witness protection?" I really thought about how unreal that question sounded. "No your just Amy and Martin visiting your grandmother." "You'll have ten minutes to grab your belongings,no cellphones,labtops,cameras,anything with your name,just casual dress,and personal items such as socks jewelry,nothing you could of been photographed wearing." I tucked my purity ring in my pocket. "Okay." I said. "But before we do this,you have to tell me what my daddy saw." The officer looked down at his paper. "a murder." My mouth dropped. I felt like crying.

Eli's POV

Witness protection...the concept was not new to me,with what my dad did. He was an FBI agent,of course I couldn't tell Clare that. I don't know how to possibly tell Clare that. That's how I knew so much about it. Eli might not even be my real name...she didn't need to know that of course. "Allright Edwards." I said. An officer pulled me aside. "You know the rules Elijah." I nodded. I just had to fall in love with one of dad's cases. "Can you believe this?" I scoffed. "yah,but maybe it's not a bad thing. I did want to get away. "This wasn't what I meant God!" Clare said shouting at the sky. The officer led us into the cop car. We went in my house. I grabbed a bunch of t-shirts and my journal,simple enough. Clare grabbed her nightsack. "Leave the razor here." I said,putting it down on the coffee table. I knew all this pressure would make her crack. We sat in the backseat of another car. A man who looked like a truck driver,which I knew wasn't drove us to Clare's grandmothers. "Hey Eli." I shook my head. "Martin remember?" She paused 'Martin,Grandma is a bit excentric.' She said 'please Amy I've seen everything.' I scoffed.

When we got to her Grandmother's house. I wasn't surprised to see officers,in regular cars with recording equiptment set up. 'We've plugged your cellphone number into this system,when he calls back we will be able to get an exact location on them. Officers will be patrolling all night long. "We've managed to get your school assignments here,so you will have something to do.' "Really school work?" Dad did not want me falling behind. Clare looked quiet,scared. She barely talked to me. "I'm going to go to sleep." She said. "I'll take the fold out couch." I said. We both fell asleep. The next morning her Grandmother brought us breakfast. "Come Clare,you have to eat." Her Grandma put the plate in front her. "This is unbelievable Grandma,I don't know what to even think at this point." She sighed. "Clare,Walter was a politician,and sometimes politics get dirty." She calmingly rubbed Clare's arm. "It's going to be okay sweetie,jesus will get us through this." Clare sat up. "Your right Jesus will." She nodded her head,and I took a bite of my biscuit.

I picked up my english assignment. I wasn't allowed to use a computer,so I had to write everything. "First draft." I put the paper down in front of Clare. "I'm still your english partner." She took the paper from me. "How to fix a car." Clare looked up at me. "I don't suppose you have one that says how to fix a life?do you?" She was still hurt. I didn't really know what to say to make everything better. She skimmed the paper,"it's good"...she said sitting back onto the bed. She looked so beautiful,yet so broken. I'm completely in love with this girl. I thought to myself. "What are you thinking about?" Quick Eli make something up. "your grandma is good cook." yah that'll work. "yah she is,you know what I was thinking about?" She looked up at the ceiling. "What?" I asked. "never going back to Clare,staying Amy forever." "You don't mean that." "why go back?" She asked. I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs. Me! That's why,but I couldn't muster that out. She took a breath and said...

"When you shouted I whatever love you yesterday before everything happened... "yah" I said. "Did you mean it?" I swollowed hard. "every..I paused, 'word' I was serious for the first time in a long time. "But friends love each other,so it's really... I stopped her,walking over to the bed "We are way more than that,and you know it." I pushed the paper aside and started kissing her. Then an officer broke it off. "Guys we have a call." Clare went down the stairs. 'I'll be here." I said.

Clare's POV

An officer handed me a phone. He pressed a button,as 2 spinning records went around. "Clare sweetheart.I'm okay,you have to find the broken wood panel and underneath it,are papers,underneath the divorce papers is a small black box,inside you will find the key to a safety deposit box." "What's going on mom?" She kept talking . "The number to the box is on the back of the key. Inbetween 2 trees you will find the box,open the box and find the copy of daddie's will. Oh and Clare trust no one" "My dad was an idiot!" I heard someone say. "Declan!" I shouted. He grabbed the phone. "You were on the phone Kathryn!" The officer motioned to me to keep talking. "Declan! What the hell are you doing there?" I asked. "I said it before edwards you and your mom are the only ones who have access to that will,and my inheritance." The phone went dead. "Declan's behind it!" It made no sense. "Were getting a trace." "Got it!" the officer said. " the most important thing is finding that box before he does." I ran up the stairs,and walked towards Eli. "I'm going to need your help." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Secrets stuffed in a box

Eli's POV "It could be any house Clare,the chances of finding it are slim." She looked hurt."Mostly everything is in code Clare." She shook her head at me 'amy' I finished. I tried to break apart what her mom meant. After all I was a genius. "Is there a bank of trust,around here?" I asked. "yes in town." I grinned a creepy grin. "bingo." "It's useless information without the key." Clare looked up. "The broken wood panel." I thought is it a wall or a floor? A panel could be either or. "Does she know that your at your grandmothers?" Clare looked at me,nobody told her,but the note she left said "going to grandma's,till wednesday." Clare's mom was really smart,she knew Clare would end up here. "No the panel is in this house." I grabbed Clare's hand and ran upstairs with her. "Move the bed over." I said. We pushed the bed over. "There is writing on these,but...I knocked on the floor,none of them are hollow." "Wow aren't you a nancy drew." Clare scoffed. "I prefer a hardy boy,edwards." I missed calling her that. She laughed,I loved to see her laugh.

"Were getting closer." I said. ",where did your daughter hang out when she was clare's age?" She shook her head,raising her shoulders. "The attic. She wrote up there,she cried up there. Dad wasn't always home,and when he did come home,she never wanted to listen to us arguing. That sounds familliar I thought. "Were going in the attic." "No one has been up there for years,who knows what you'll find up there." I rolled my eyes. "Please I like dark places." Her grandmother stepped back. "Then after you." she said. "If you get too scared to hold onto me."I said. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" Clare put her hands on her hips. "guilty" I scoffed..She punched me playfully. We climbed up to the attic. It was extremely dark. "Did you forget a flashlight?" she asked. "Edwards do you have no trust in me?" I pulled out the box of matches from my pocket. Then I lit a match,looking around for a candle. "ha!" I said. "I lit a storm candle and carried it around the attic. "Why couldn't you have brought a flashlight?" She asked,aggravated with me. "This is more fun,edwards." I walked over to a box full of year books. I picked up the yearbook. "Whats your mom's maiden name?" I asked. "Ah nevermind it's marked." I opened the book up. "Hey look Clare your mom was a freak!" She punched me,not so playfully. "You take that back!" She said.

"look for yourself..." I handed her the yearbook. "Wow she looks so sad." Clare was hurt. "Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I said. We walked over to the other side of the attic. I was looking for anything. "I bet ya any money,were going to find a panel that says "broken" up here." I looked down at the panel underneath my feet. "sure goldsworthy." She said,unconvinced. "5 dollars,10...ooh scratch that how bout a kiss?" I love my genius plans,rubs hands together, *insert evil laugh* "Fine." She said. I moved my foot and set the candle down. "Oh look broken." "Well you little..." She kissed me. "Oh come on edwards I'm saving your family here." She then kissed me senseless. "happy?" She asked. "Exstatic" I said catching my breath. I pryed the wood panel open. "Owgh!" I said. "splinter." Clare grabbed my finger and sucked it. My eyes got really wide. "Old trick with splinters." She said,spitting it out. We looked down at the contents, mostly everything was black. Clare pulled out the black box. She opened it. "The key" She said excited.

"I grabbed the black beaded rosary,and the other black items. I suspected Clare's mom went through a goth phase. "Like mother like daughter." I said,picking up a small black book. It was really dark in there. "Can you see?" Clare asked. Not one bit. I was thinking. "I have the eyes of a cat." which was a lie. I started to follow Clare,then of course,my foot got caught in the wooden space,and the candle fell over onto a bunch of year books. "Shit!" I said,trying to get free. I finally did,taking the wooden panel with me,in my skin. Then I threw my black army jacket over the flames. "Eli!" Clare shouted. She took her hoodie off and we batted the flames. We opened the attic door,in the light I could see a whole burned through my jacket. "damn it!" I said.

Clare's POV

We climbed out of the attic. Eli was hissing in pain. "It's okay." I said. I applied pressure to his leg. I then wrapped cloth around it. "Don't take the piece out,you'll just make things worse." I said. "What made you a doctor?" he asked. "I took a first aid course at bible camp once..." "Oh right" he said his eyes rolled to the side,as he took a huffing breath. "Thankyou for what you did,for everything you did this past year...I stopped. "Well it the english partners oath,for better of for worse." he finished. I looked down flirttaciously. I really liked that comment. I bit my lip,and then I kissed him. "Well Edwards,I must suck at being a vampire,cause I got the stake in the leg,not the heart." He was soo cute. I shyly giggled. I wanted to tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him I wanted to marry him,but that would be too much of a mouthful.

"Any luck?" An officer walked in. "Key" I said,handing it to him. "This is great!" He said,and ran into the other room. "We have the key." "I'll send an officer over there right away." "What the hell happened to you?" an officer asked,stareing at Eli's leg. "I'll get a first aid kit." he said,leaving the room. "My leg! I mean my jacket! That's more important here." I laughed at him,taking his jacket. "I can fix that." I said. I reached for Grandma's sewing kit. I threaded some black thread and started making stiches. "Use red,it looks cool." Eli popped his imaginary collar. "Okay" I said,making red stiches on his jacket. I tied a knot on one side,and stuck the needle and thread back in the sewing box. "It's the least I could do." I said,handing him his jacket.

"We've got him!" Someone shouted. Still one clue didn't make sense to me between two trees. "Branches." I thought,not realizing I said that outloud. "Got something to share edwards?" "The last clue between 2 trees." "Sounds like a sign,something you'd find a companies logo on." Eli lifted his leg. "try not to move it." I shook my head. "Okay I've got a nurse." The officer returned. "Aw man." Eli said,as they cut his pant leg. "Well it's not too deep." She pulled the old piece of wood out of his leg. "Damn!" Eli said. I hated seeing him in pain. Then she gave him stiches. "I'm so sorry." I said. "Its not your fault edwards."

Eli's POV

Damn! that hurt like hell. "Here!" I handed Clare her mom's book. "Maybe you should read this." I was really hoping nothing in there would upset her more. "Thanks" She said,pushing the black rosary aside. "2 trees." I kept thinking,Clare could they be family trees?" She looked up at me. "oh my god!" She said,and ran down the stairs. "Officer it's family trees!" She shouted. I just sat there,having stiches put in my leg.

Clare's POV I ran towards the old dresser,and pulled out a scrapbook. Inside were our family trees,and inbetween there was a bank statement. "Mount of Trust" I said. "We have a little less than an hour to get there,before Declan does." The officer motioned to me to get into the car. We drove over to bank. We parked and entered the bank. "I have a court order for a safety deposit box." The officer slammed it on the counter. The teller led us to a room full of metal doors. "276547" I said,looking through all the numbers. "try over here!" a voice said. It was Declan's. "Son put that down." "Clare!" My mom called. "I'm not stupid enough to shoot a cop." Declan said.

"Everything is mine." Declan said like a little boy in a candy store. "Your going to jail,your not going to get a cent of it." I said,crossing my arms. I was fighting the fear. Could he be bluffing again? He grabbed my mom,with the gun in his hand.

Eli's POV

I got up slowly asking where clare went. "She went to get the box." Something didn't sit right with me. I looked around to see almost all the officers standing around the livingroom. They didn't take backup? I thought. "Who did she go with?" Nobody was answering me! "Damn it! Who did she go with?"

Clare's POV

It was okay,there was a cop there. Nothing could go wrong. He'd shoot Declan before he shot my mom. "Good Work Dan." The officer put his gun down. "He's with me Clare,wow for an A studant,you are pretty dumb." Then I gasped. I was in serious trouble. Declan walked over and closed the vault. We were trapped in there. "The will please." "I don't have it." I said,swollowing. "Your lying!" "Why are you doing this I"m your little sister remember?" "prop master clare,I don't care if your my little sister,I just want whats rightfully mine." "You know your no better than your father!"

"Shut up!" He said,holding me against the wall. "Clare!" My mom called. "Shut up! Kathleen!" He then hit my mom with the gun. "Stop that!" I yelled. "I'm not going to ask you again!" "Where is the will?" I was crying now. "I don't have it!" "Your not going to get away with this." My mom said. "Shut up kathleen!" He hit her again. "Now I don't want to have to ask you again." Declan's eyes were cold. He was emotionless. "How did you do it?" "Do what prop master clare?" "lock yourself in a closet,making you look like the victum?" He grinned,blinked his eyes. "That's what Dan was here for,and once we get out money were out of here,living high on the hog." Those words shook me even more. "Why do you have to hurt us? just take your money and go!" "You know too much." I stuttered. "All I know is that your an asshole." He wasn't liking the insults. "Now were going to find the will..." He took me underneath the arm,and pulled me to the metal droors. "276547" "The numbers only go up to 276540." I noticed that Declan didn't cover the security camera. I tried my best not to draw attention to it. I glanced up at it when they had their backs turned. I would mouth out 'help me' every little while.

Eli's POV I had the whole group of cops with me. I went into the mount of trust. I looked through monitors,trying to see where he had taken her. "Where are the security boxes?" I asked. An officer led me to a room. The door was jammed,and the walls were pretty sound proof. I looked up at the camera. "Clare!" I said She was mouthing out something. "He has to be bluffing,he is not the killer type." I said. "You better be damn sure of that,if we shoot that door down,he will easily kill those hostages." I bit my lip. "Well only 2 of those people I care about." That was heartless,but after what Declan did and what Dan did. I didn't give a flying fuck about them. "I need to get on that monitor." "Then we have the resources to get you there." I went up the stairs to the security room.

Clare's POV

Was there anyone out there? Did they know I was asking for help? Was the gun Declan had real? I looked up at the monitor again. Declan was too busy going through the numbers. help me I mouthed. I glanced up again and saw Eli. "Don't talk." A cardboard with those words was shown. I did not move. " "Clare get on the floor... "Underneath a table,away from the... DOOR. I walked by my mom and we slowly moved each other away from the door. "There is a room ...  
"Underneath you...follow the blue tag on the floor...get in there. Declan was still going through all the boxes,his back was completely turned. I pulled on mom's jacket,and we slowly got to the floor,trying not to make any sounds. I slowly opened the trap door. My mom nodded at me. It didn't make much of a sound. I crawled down,then mom. We pulled the door closed over our heads. We were in the mail room,and it was pitch dark. "Mom!" "Clare!" we hugged each other,for what seemed like forever. Then we heard shooting,lots of it. We got down to the floor,covering our ears.

Eli's POV Thank God! She was safely out of the room. The police went in and grabbed Declan and Dan. I didn't even look at him. Clare and her mom came up the stairs. Clare of course hugged me. "your amazing,how did you do that? I don't even care, I just know i love you!" She hugged me. While Declan was being pulled away in handcuffs. "How cute! he said sarcastically. "Why don't you just tell her who you really are Goldsworthy!" He was pulled out of the building. "What's he talking about Eli?" My heart sank. I was at a loss for words. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 **You have pretty eyes**

_Warning excessive squeeling and giggling ahead...also tears...make sure you have a box of kleenex and your favorite candy handy._  
_hehe :)_

Eli's POV

Clare stood there,her arms crossed. Her eyes about to cry. "What is he talking about Eli?" She said it again,this time raising her voice. I don't think I ever felt this bad before. She was going to know,I lied to her. I took a breath. "Well!" She said,tapping her feet on the floor. "Edwards, my step dad was assigned to your dad's case...a while ago. He put him on witness protection...I hate explaining things..." "We'll you better!" She was really mad. 'I wasn't supposed to get involved with you,it was his case assignment,but then we became english partners,and I fell..I paused "inlove with you." Clare gasped. 'I'm actually 18 that's why my dad's never home,I was held back twice. I took out my fake id. "This is a real id Clare." "Sebastian Elijah Goldsworthy" "So you lied to me!That's just great Eli! I mean Sebastian!. She was fuming mad,then she calmly said. "I understand the position you were in,but you shouldn't of made me fall for you." She shook her head at me,crying,walking away. "I made her suicidal." I said sarcastically. "She was going to find out eventually." Sam rubbed my back. "I love her." I said. Then for the first time in a long time. I actually cried. My cover was blown. It felt like hell.

I ran out the glass doors towards her. "Clare you have to believe me,yes I lied to you,but I never lied about how I felt about you." She shook her head at me. "I gave you time Eli,Sebastian,now it's time for me to take time." She put her head down and walked away.

Clare's POV

I didn't care if he was 18,or if his real name was Sebastian. I was madly in love with him. I was just hurt that he lied to me. I needed time,I was going to go through a change now. Now it was time for loads of therepy,and a trial to put my dad's killer behind bars. I can't live without him. These thoughts were running through my head. He was the only thing that was going right in my life,it was only a matter of time before it went wrong. He stood by me,he helped me,he was a friend,a boyfriend,everything.. Stop thinking that Clare! He lied to you,that's a sin. I couldn't shake it though. "Stop the car!" I said. The officer stopped. "is everything allright?" I got out of the car and ran down the street towards Eli. "No more lies!" I yelled. I caught my breath,stopping infront of him. "Sebastian,Eli whatever I don't care,just no more lies." I grabbed his hand. "Why did you stick around?"I asked, I was shaking. "At first,I'll admit,I was just looking out for you." He raised his voice. "Now I refuse to live a day without you!"  
Then he kissed me,it felt like forever. I wanted it to be forever. He broke the kiss. "Clare Edwards I promise that I will never lie to you again." "Well good." I kissed him back. He reached for my hand.

"Hey Clare,where's your ring?" He asked. "Oh" I reached in my pocket. "There." Eli raised an eyebrow at me,his questioning face. 'Could I borrow it?' I looked at him 'why?' "Well I don't know..." I really didn't know why he wanted my ring,but I handed it to him."Okay just give it back after,dad gave that to me. He stuck the ring on his pinky. The cop car was parked on the side of the road,waiting for me. I walked back down the street.

Eli's POV

You can only be inlove once in life...and I was. I did not want to let this go. Clare I called out. "Wait for me outside your house.." I got in Morty and drove home. I ran upstairs and went into a shoebox in my closet. "Your nuts Sebastian Elijah Goldworthy." I muttered to myself. Then I took out 300 dollars. Is it enough for an engagement ring?not a good one,I said,answering my own question.. I don't know why I'm doing this,but I'm not going to lose Clare.I went back out,got in Morty and drove into town. I turned into the used car lot. The man examined Morty. "A vintage herse 1,500 for one in this condition."

"Okay I said,handing him the keys. "I'm sorry Morty,I'm the biggest idiot on the planet,but I have to do this." I kissed my fingers and touched the window of the car. "Goodbye morty." I went to cash the check. After it was deposited,I headed over to a jewelry store. "Do you know what you looking for?" The salesman looked at me. "An engagment ring,and I need it engraved." " Those are unrefundable." he said. "Fine" I said." I handed him Clare's ring. "5 1/2 small fingers,do you want one that can be sized incase it needs to be?" I nodded,that sounded like a good idea.

I went looking through engagment rings,finally my heart stopped when I saw this one,an antique,platinum,diamond ,a perfect rose on either side,the stem making up the loop and 2 aquamarine stones on either side,reminding me of her pretty blue eyes.. "This one!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I held it sparkling in the light. "She must be a special girl." The salesmen said. "She's my girl,of course she's special." The ring was 1,000 dollars,so I had 800 left over. I knew what to engrave in it. The first thing I ever said to her. I gave the man my card,and paid for the ring. He boxed it. I then called a cab to take me to Clare's house. "Edwards..." I practiced in the cab. "Will you do me the honor...will ya...be my vampire?" "yah that sounded right." I held my eyelids up,"What the hell am I doing?" I didn't know what to say. I tucked the ring box in my inner jacket pocket. "Get a hold of yourself your not this mushy ever.' Finally we arrived at Clare's. "Wait here." I said to the cab driver. "Clare..." I said. "Eli where's Morty?" She asked. I bit my lip. "It's a long story,but it's about time we go for another drive." She nodded,and got in the cab with me.

I never felt this way about anyone,not even Julia. I had a whole speech planned,but I probably would forget everything. I had the driver drop us off at the dirt road. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I nodded,giving him 10 dollars. I took her hand and we walked down the dirt path. "What are we doing?" She asked. I suddenly got really nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Fine,never better." She's going to know I'm lying.

Clare's POV

Eli took me down the old dirt road. I couldn't help,but think he had something up his sleeve. I held his hand,noticing he was wearing my purity ring on his pinky. I don't think I ever saw him this nervous. We finally made it to the cabin,it was covered in sute. "Man it sure looks a lot worse in the day light.' He said,and continued walking. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He said. He led me to the middle of the woods."Remember... AHHHHH!" He yelled. "You took me here to scream?" I questioned. "I think we really could use a good scream." He was nodding like an idiot. "Okay" I said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then again "Ahhhhhhh!" It did feel good to get everything out. "Now random things." Eli said. "okay." "I love jello!" I screamed it. "I love poetry,and hard rock music!" He shouted. So then I did."I love Jesus! I love bubblegum!" I breathed. "I love scary movies,and shiny things!" "Wait!" I said. "Are we only shouting what we love?" He looked at me,like the first time he took me for a ride in Morty.. "I can't just be your boyfriend,I love you too much." He said he loves me. My heart is melting. "I love you too." I said.

"Back to shouting!" he said. "I'm madly in love with Clare Edwards!" "I'm madly inlove with Sebastian Elijah Goldsworthy!"  
Then he stopped. "Edwards..." he said. "Yah." I said. "Marry me!" He shouted,like he was standing on the rooftops.  
"What?" I said,about to pass out. "Marry me?" he repeated. Just 2 words,and I was ready for a heart attack. He reached into his jacket,and pulled out a box. My mouth was wide open. "I can't breathe." I said.

He slowly knelt down on one knee. I'd never seen an expression like that on his face before. It was serious,he was scared. He opened the box. "Clare Edwards marry me?" He said in the softest tone. I think time just stopped. "I don't know what to say." I was taken back. "Ouch Lady! no would of been fine." He stood up,slamming the box shut. "Oh god!." I said. "Not no." I said,trying to catch a breath,trying to say something. "Yes." I said. He looked right at me."your kidding right?" I shook my head. "no." "Edwards do you realize what your saying yes too?" I nodded. "To being Miss ess Goldsworthy?" I asked. Eli looked like he was about to pass out.

"okay so I guess were getting married then." I said."I'm whipped." he said then he put the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger. "How did you? Where did you?"  
He looked down,unsure of himself. "I sold Morty ." My heart sank. "You did what!"

Eli's POV

I can't believe she said yes. "I"m getting married to the girl of my dreams." I sound like a happy little boy. Snap out of it Goldsworthy. "I had too." "No,no that herse is way too important to you." She started to take off the ring. "No don't,I'm actually serious about this,that scares the shit out of me." "It's engraved." She took the ring off and turned it over. "You have pretty eyes." then she cried. "Oh my god!" She said. Then she kissed me,deeply and passionately. "We should probably save that for the honey moon." I scoffed.  
She laughed,and said. "I'm going to get Morty back for you,what you did was so amazing,your amazing." "Clare he probably sold him for parts now." I felt really sad. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the road. "Call adam." She said. I took out my phone. "Adam pick us up on the highway outside the dirt road." "Mayn what the hell happened to you?" He shrieked.  
"It's a long story mayn,a long story."

Clare's POV

Adam finally showed up,and we got in the car. "Morty break down again?" He asked. "Sort of." I said,getting into the car. He looked down at my hand. "Wow look at that rock on your finger!" He stopped. "Where did you get it?" I shyly looked away. "Dude! you didn't ask her to marry you,did you?" Eli just looked the other way. "Holy shit! Man!"

"I need a huge favor Adam." He just looked at me. "I'm not throwing you a bachlorette party." He said,shaking his head. "No I need your comic book." I said. "Which one?" "the limited edition zircon." I asked questionly. He stopped the car. "That's worth 5000! are you nuts?" I pursed my lips. "That's kind of why I need it."

Adam caught his breath. "Eli,You didn't sell Morty did you?" "Oh boy" Eli said.. "Damn!" Adam said. "You 2 must be really in love,I'm permantally the 3'd wheel."

"Please help us." I batted my eyelashes,making a cute face.. "Okay" Adam said. "Just stop doing that." "It's in my bookbag." "You carry around limited edition comic books?" Eli asked. "yah cause I want someone to steal them and sell them." Adam said sarcastically. "ouch that hurts man." Eli said. "yah yah ." Adam drove us over to the comic shop. "Let me handle it. I know how to negotiate." Eli then came back with a check for 4,000 dollars,which he then cashed. "Okay now where did you pawn Morty?" I asked. Eli pointed to a used car shop. "Those guys are sharks edwards,they will take complete and total advantage... I sighed. "I'm not going in as Clare,I'm going in as Clara Edwin." I fluffed my bra and got out of the car. "Let me handle this fiance`." I got out of the car and walked into the lot towards a man with a clipboard,of course Morty was on the lot.

"Hello how much for that lovely death mobile?" I smiled. The man raised an eyebrow at me. "A pretty girl like you would look so much better in a BMW." I shook my head. "I want that herse,and I always get what I want." I just snapped my fingers like 'oh no you didn't.' Looks like drama class paid off. "It's 3,000 dollars." I stuck my hand out. "Sold." "Mam with all do respect,why would you want a herse?"

"I lost my father this year." I said. "We'll I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "We'll you just have to sign a few papers,and then you can drive home this lovely death mobile as you call it."

"It just came in today." I pushed my hair behind my ear,signing Eli's name. "Eli Goldsworthy?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "my finance." I said. " A lucky boy gets to do that." the man looked me up and down. "We'll I can get it delivered in a week." "Oh no that just won't do." I said. The man fiddled with the papers,the keys clearly on his desk. "Are you aware that, that comment you directed at me,is consideared sexual harrassment?" The man stuttered. "Well we can work this out,young lady." He handed me the keys. "Pleasure doing business with you." I left the lot,with the keys in my hand.

"Okay Eli don't ever do anything that stupid again." I handed him the keys to Morty. "Never underestimate the power of cleavage." Adam said. "Edwards I love you so much." I smiled. "Your a strange one goldsworthy." He ran to Morty. "So when's the wedding?" I looked at Adam. "I think were going to have a long engagement." "Good." he said. "Cause i don't know the first thing about throwing a bachleor party."

"Morty I've missed you,I will never ever leave you alone again." Eli was talking to his car. "Well looks like everything is back to normal." I pulled my top up.. "Hardly." I said,looking at the beautiful ring on my finger. "Your not expecting are you?" Adam shook his head at me. "No,we haven't,we aren't...until after." "you two haven't done it and your engaged...yah that doesn't sound suspicious at all." The most horrible gut wrenching feeling came over me. "You don't think...?" I asked,trying not to think the worst.

too be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 **permission to wed**

Eli's POV I went over to Clare's today,throwing rocks at the window,acting like a prince charming. She opened the window. "Eli we need to talk." "Edwards that phrase has a really bad rep." I climbed into her window. She was really upset. "I've been thinking,Eli were just too young to do this,were going to end up on engaged and underage. Realistically..." I wasn't going to listen to it. I kissed her. "Too late edwards,you allready said yes. You don't want to go back on a promise do you?" That's it Eli trap her. "lets get out of here." She whispered that in my ear,making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"after you..." I said.I opened the window,and we climbed out. She grabbed my hand,pulling me towards Morty. "What do you want to do?" I asked. "You" I pinched myself,yah I'm awake.

"Clare." I took her hand. "What! did you just refer to me as a what? "you're not thinking straight."

"No your not thinking straight,I just said I wanted to have sex with you,and your questioning it." She threw me against morty,pulling on my tye. Every single feeling was racing through my veins,but I had to calm myself down to hear what my heart was saying. That's cheesy I know. "No,not like this." I shook my head,prying her hands off my neck. She ran off,crying.

I chased after her, "Edwards c'mon" I reached for her shoulder. "de ja vu." I said. There we were on the same bench. "Just dump me now,don't wait until after the honey moon." She started crying. "Clare,what are you saying?"

"your smart,figure it out." "Whoa hold the phone! You think I asked you to marry me,just so you'd have sex with me?" Clare looked down at the ground. "Look at me Clare,Damn it Clare look at me." I turned her face towards me."First of all you can't get an aknowlement if the couple has sex during the marriage,secondly..." "I'm marrying you because I want to,spend every waking moment with you,and I... don't want to lose you.' 'There I said it.' That took a lot out of me.

Clare's POV

Do I believe him? i want too."We don't make sense." I shook my head. "Edwards,some of the best things in life make no sense at all." That was comforting. I kissed him sweetly. It started to rain. Eli got up,not wanting to get caught in a storm. 'I'm staying." I said. "Why?" "Because I love rain." "then I love it too." We both ran into the street together,kissing in the rain.  
"Edwards.." He broke the kiss. "before we sign an iron clad contract,I want your mom's blessing.I probably should of did that first...oops" "okay" I said,we walked over to my house. "Oh Clare,Eli I made taco's you hungry?" "starving." Eli said. We sat down at the table soaking wet.. "I'll get towels. She came back the table with towels. "So mom Eli and I have something we'd like to tell you." She sat down. "Okay." She looked worried,her eyes bugging out of her head,as she looked over at us.

"Mom were... He stopped me. ",I'd like permission to marry your daughter." "Oh my god!" She held her chest. "Clare your pregnant arent you?" Her hands covered her face. "No mom,I swear and were still going to highschool,and college." I lifted my hand up and put it next to her. "Were in love with each other." "Oh my god,Clare." She started tearing the ring. "Is this really what you want?" I nodded. Eli was scarfing down tacos,watching our conversation. "yes." "And your sure,marriage is a huge thing Clare." "Please." I said. She knew at that moment,I was beyond serious. "Then you have my permission." "My little girl isn't so little anymore." She then cried hysterically.

Eli's POV

Damn! These taco's are good. "Welcome to the family Elijah." "Whoa,stop rewind...I put cheese sauce on a broken taco,making nachos." "Are you serious?" Mrs. Edwards nodded. I was really happy. Try not to smile like an idiot Goldsworthy. "Too late. Damn." "Okay so Eli and I have one more stop to make." I grabbed a taco and went out the door with Clare. "Who do we tell first,your stepdad or your dad dad?" "One will beat my ass,the other is chill." Clare looked up at me... "Chill it is."

We parked outside of the police station,any second now he'd walk up. "Lynous."

"Eli" He nodded at me. "I'm engaged." Yah like Adam always says just rip the bandaid off. "Is she a nice girl?" he asked. "yes." See pretty chill. "Am I invited?" "Of course man you took me in like your own son."

"Your 18 ,18 meaning legally I can't stop you,pulling you by your underpants off the alter,so you have my blessing." He shook my hand. "You didn't get her pregnant did you?" "Why does everyone think that? Can't two people who are madly in love just get married without being pregnant?" He shook his head. "Okay I got to get back in there,be safe." He waved and went in the station.

'So.." Clare said. "That went well." I slammed the car door. "Only cause he doesn't know your an Edwards..."  
"Eli!" Clare yelled,punching me on the shoulder. "I'll break it to him...eventually." I then pulled out of the parking lot.

_too be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21

_For those of you who requested more drama. I'm going there,sorry Eli haha it's about time something horrible happened._

Chapter 21 Flashbacks

Eli's POV

_"Why would you hurt me like that?" _"Just face it Eli,you need mental help!"  
_"Don't walk away from me."_  
*slap* "_Bitch!"_  
"Stop!" I sat up. "Good were getting somewhere,now do you remember,what happened? I looked up at the therepist. "No,and this hypnosis isn't helping." "Eli we don't want you to have another episode." He handed me a pill bottle.

"It's been 2 yrs,I'm fine. I don't need these pills anymore." I put the bottle on the table. The man picked it up and handed it back to me. "That's precisely why you need them." "Now lets continue the exercise." "Julia! Get off of me." "_What's the matter Eli,finally seeing your not man enough for me?"_ "_Slut!" _"Hold him down." "Doesn't that feel good."

"STOP!" "What did she do to you Eli?" I shook my head. "I don't know."Think Eli the burn marks,feel the stiches on your head." This man wasn't letting up. "Are we done here?" "I'm going to be late for school." I stood up,grabbed my book bag,leaving the pills on the table "I don't need them anymore." I walked out of the clinic.

"How did it go?" Adam asked. "Man I still can't remember,it was 2 yrs ago,ancient history." "Are you going to tell Clare?"I shook my head. "She doesn't need to know this either." We headed to school,when I got there,Fitz was acting wierder than usual.  
"Eli my brother." Fitz,why was Fitz hugging me? "I heard about the baby." "That sucks man,but it's gonna be okay." My eyes widdened "What baby?" I asked. "You and Clare were out of school for a while,so I thought..."We were having a kid,moreon!" "Easy man." Adam pulled me away from Fitz. I was about to beat the crap out of him. "It's just a misunderstanding." "Everyone just calm down." Adam took a breath. "I got a get to class." I said.

Clare's POV

"Oh Clare bear,I'm sorry to hear about the baby,and finding out your dad was murdered,how are you keeping together?" Jenna looked at me "Thanks for the concern Jenna,but I never was pregnant,is that another rumor,you started?,remember the boob job?" I just didn't want to deal with it. "Then why were you and Eli out of school for a week?" She looked at me with her bright white blonde hair and huge eyes. "Jenna that's really not your business,I needed a friend,so he took off with me." "Oh." She said. "Do you want me to tell everyone you weren't pregnant?" I itched my forehead,not realizing she could see my engagment ring. "That would make my life a lot easier." "Oh my gosh! Clare your engaged?" I know it was rude,but I just walked off.

"Clare if you need to talk my office is always open." "Thankyou M s . Sauve,but I'm feeling a lot better." Random people were coming up to me,not knowing what to say,about my fake pregnancy,and my dad's murder. Apparentally it was in the papers that Declan was arrested,and sentenced in a matter of 48 hours,luckily no details think they could talk about that,but nope I seem to be the headline of the day! Oh and Of course Jenna saw my ring,and she told the whole school. "He probably asked her to marry him,when he found out she was pregnant." I stopped random strangers talking about me. "Not true,I never was pregnant,I took some time off,jeese people let me alone." I walked off.

Oh how I wish Ally was here. After convincing random strangers that I wasn't pregnant,and avoiding people who wanted to feel the imaginary baby kick...I went to class,and it was not easy to get through anything. I was really behind.

Eli's POV

I swear if another idiot congratulates me or says "I'm so sorry to hear about the baby" I'm going to snap someones neck. "Son your going to have to take off that necklace it goes against school policy. "Look gentlemen this necklace is staying on my neck,I never take it off not even in the shower,so unless you want me to ring your necks,I suggest you leave me alone." I then smiled. "Okay smart mouth,off to the principals office. "Do not touch me,do not touch me ever!" The guard took my necklace off,and threw it in a trashcan. I ran to the trashcan,emptying it. "Eli,Eli what are you doing?" I was losing control,scruffling through the trash. "Eli,Eli you have to calm down."Clare was rubbing my back. "Don't touch me!" I shreiked. "I can't believe this!" I yelled. Clare got out of my way. "Eli what is going on?" "The necklace my mom gave me." I calmed down. "Okay then we'll find it,stay calm." Clare dug through the trash,until she saw something shiny and silver. "Here" She said handing it to me. "Mz Edwards,MisterGoldsworthy. Detention!" Simpson said. Clare then put the trash back in the trash can. "I'm fine." I said grabbing my books. I walked away,heading to class.

I saw Fitz in the halls. "Goldsworthy I'm sorry about earlier." I was so mad at him, I punched him,and he punched me back. "What the hell?" I had no control over what my body was doing. He slammed me into a locker. "break it up! Break up!" A guard walked over to us. I dropped my books,all my school papers. I was feeling overwhelmed,I held my head,then I felt the scar and immedially somethng took over me. I had a flash back. "You forced yourself on me,what kind of person does that?" "_Eli please,you have mental problems your the one that wanted it,so calm down._ "What are you doing?" "Get off me" "Stop,stop...stop." Then everything went dead around me. "Mr. Goldsworthy,Mr. Goldsworthy. Eli." A man snapped his fingers in front of me. "Are you allright son?" I shook my head. "I need to get out of here." I ran for the doors,and then went to sit in Morty.

"Dude! What the helk happened?" Adam ran towards the parking lot. "I remember something." I was crying "Dude it's okay,man it's okay." "You dropped your necklace. He sat it on the hood. I picked it up,and then another flashback. _"just until you turn blue."_ "I ca n t br eathe Julia." She almost strangled me,I was remembering the fight,and how did I get this scar on my head? "Adam 2 years ago..." I stopped. "I have to get the hell out of here." "Eli where are you going?" "To ask Julia what she did to me." "What man!" He ran around the car door. "Your not allright,stay here." I pressed the gas,Adam got out of the way. "I have to know,why the only memories I have are from when I was 9 yrs old!" Then I drove off,not knowing where i was going.

Clare's POV

I got out of history class to find Adam running towards me. "Clare I need your help now." I was scared at that moment. "What is going on?" I asked,not sure if I'd like the answer. "Eli has gone off of his meds!" "Meds! What do you mean,what does he have?" "I don't know he said he was going to visit Julia." "Oh God!" I said. "Come on I think I know where to find him."My mind was thinking he's at the cabin. "No Clare,we can't do this alone,we need backup." Adam rushed me over to his car where he drove me to a medical clinic. He ran in,hitting the check in desk with his hand. "I need Doctor Rushburn now!" "Is this an emergency?" "Yes!"He said. The nurse ran to get the doctor. "It's Eli." He looked scared,he grabbed a bottle of pills and doctor stopped him.."Is he here?" "No,but we need help now." The doctor followed us with no question. "Where would he go?" "He said he was going to visit Julia to find out what she did to him." "Oh no!" The doctor looked petrafied.. "We have to hurry."  
he said. I didn't know what was going on,or what Eli had. He never told me. I'd never been so scared before in my life.

Eli's POV

I found the gravestone. "You bitch what did you do to me?" I asked,looking at the grave. I touched the stone,running my fingers past her name. Another flashback. "I can't believe you,how could I be the father? We never had sex.. "You cheated on me,it's over." _"It's not over till I say it is." "Bamn!" "It's over goldsworthy." _I laid in the fetal position rocking back and fourth. "Eli...you have to tell me what is happening. What is she doing to you?" I recognized my doctors voice,it was soothing. I just didn't have control over anything. I was crying. "I just turned 15,Julia was a year older than me. She had a bad reputation,we were just friends,then she wanted more.

So I agreed to be her boyfriend,and we were kissing and she got rough,grabbed my necklace,pulling it tighter and tighter,choking me. I said I couldn't breathe,she didn't seem to care,and then I just blacked out. I woke up to find her ontop of me,half naked. Then she had a lighter,and she burned me. _"Doesn't that feel good goldsworthy." _She ...I stopped. "raped you,she beat you up. She was a bully Eli." The doctor put his hand on my shoulder. "She and I got in a fight,the kid was not mine,it couldn't be mine. I had nightmares all the time. How could someone do that to someone?" I stopped. Adam and Clare stood there looking shocked. I put my hand on the stiches. She hit my head against a grave stone." "It's allright." The therapist was rubbing my back. I felt like a helpless child. "I want to forget again." The doctor handed me a water bottle and two pills. "Now you can deal with it Eli,and thats the first step to recovery."

Clare's POV

I pulled the doctor aside..."What does he have?" "anxiety and paranoia." "Between you and me... He believes these traumatic events happened to him,but they are in his head." _"So he's imagining it?" _"I wish I could tell you,he has the burn marks, the stiches on his head." "The medication made him forget whatever happened to him,so he's been going on like it never did. Something must of triggered an episode."

"I'm confused." I said. "Your telling me my fiance is paranoid?" That's not a question you ask every day.  
"I'm telling you that he imagines things,and does something about them,could be a result of something traumatic that happened to him,or could be just a trick of mind." "And the medication will help him,as long as he never goes off it?" He nodded his head at me. "It can get out of control. You sure you want to take that on?" I collected myself. "I love him,for better or for worst,this just happens to be worse." "That's admirable,I have to get back to the clinic."  
"He will back to his old self soon." With those words,I almost collapsed. "Eli." "Clare." He was leaning against a grave stone. "Were going to get through this." I said. "Clare what are we doing here?" My skin went cold. "You don't remember do you?" He shook his head. I just held him.

"Edwards why are we infront of Julia's grave?" I took a breath. I was getting used to this. "You went off your meds." "I guess you know then." I nodded. "I was going to tell you...I just didn't know how." How was I going to handle this? "I'm not crazy! I just messed." "There,There." I said,holding him like like a little child.

_to be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

_I promised you guys a long engagement,lets see what else could possibly happen in that time._

Chapter 22 **Or something**

Eli's POV

It's been a week since my episode. Clare understands. We have no secrets. "Well except this one..." "Adam man! Your going to be my bestman right?" "Sure Eli,but i draw the line at bridesmaid."

"So as a best man it's your duty to find a stripper..."  
"I'm sure Clare will love that." "She isn't going to find out. Adam looked at me.

"A devious plan,but she will get it out of me,I can't keep a secret." "Oh and there's this little thing called the law." He picked up his school books. "Adam,man there are ways to get around that."

Clare's POV

I'm getting married,not now,I don't think...but still. I called Ally today. She is going to stay here for the weekend. I tried to break the news to her,really tried. So when she showed up and hugged me,it was only a matter of time before she saw the ring. "Clare! Oh my god! What is that on your finger?" I bit my lip "surprise!" "Don't just stand there with your mouth open! DETAILS CLARE!" I was trying not to squeel. "Be my maid of honor?" "Omg! your engaged to Eli!" I nodded my head. Then we squealed. "I'm throwing you a bachelorette party." "Ally you don't have to do that"  
"Oh,but yes I do,it's my job. I'm the maid of honor."

We ran up the stairs.  
"Okay so first things first how did he pop the question?" I smiled. "He screamed it." "How romantic,so have you two..." I knew what she was getting at. "No,not yet." "Well then sister we got to go shopping,we got to get some things." "What do you mean...by things Ally?" She grabbed my jacket and pulled me down stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The free clinic." She said.

Eli's POV

Adam and I were going through phone books looking for strippers that made house calls. "Fun and Flirty Girls." That reminded of something..."No Clare would kill us."Adam shook his head at me. "nope just you." i said,handing him a fake id. "Eli I could get in so much trouble,I do not pass for 21." "Relax,you will when I'm done." I picked up glue,and fake facial hair. "Eli this is insane!" "Owgh! owgh,owgh!" "Hold still."

Clare's POV

"Ally what am I doing here? I do not fit in here." I was filling out papers. "You want free birth control don't you? You really want to end up like Jenna?" I shook my head. These questions are embarrising. "Call Eli then,your marrying him,you have the right to know if he has any uncureable std's." "Last I heard he was a virgin,but then he imagined getting raped by his dead ex girlfriend,which we dont know if it's a painful memory or not." I do hear myself when I speak,my life is unreal. "Excuse a moi." "Long story." I said. "Then check no."

"What the helk is a pelvic exam?" Ally just looked at me. "One of the most embarrising and painful exams out there." I checked no. "Okay so I think I filled out everything." I put the clip board down. "Clare edwards." someone called. "your coming in with me." I pulled Aly by the arm.

_"So when was your last sexual encounter?" _I gasped at that question. "I'm a virgin." I said. _"Allright your last pelvic exam?"_ "Never" "_Your planning on becoming sexually active?" _"within the next year or so...but I heard birth control can have crazy side effects and I just want to be on the right pill for a while. Ally tried to not to laugh. _"Are your periods regular?" _"yah the 15th every month." "_This could change your cycle,making your periods lessen,and cause some spotting." _"Uh there not going to make her boobs gigantic?" Ally chimmed in. "Ally!" I nugged her. "What I"m just asking." "_no this is relatively mild._ The doctor handed me a gown. _"Go in there,and wait for the examination." _"Examination." That scared me. "_just have to check that everything is okay,and that your healthy enough for sexual activity."_ "Ally... I can't do this. I wan't to stay a virgin." She looked at me laughing...trust me when Eli does what he's supposed to,it's going to hurt a lot more than this."

"Want me to come in with you?" "Your not leaving me alone with a male doctor!" "Calm down Clare."

Eli's POV

"Now just go in and act casual." "Eli there is a huge red mark on my face,how am I supposed to act casual?" Adam walked into the office. "Yo man I need me a stripper." He just looked at him. "ID?" He asked. He handed it to him. "Well Clarence ,the next available stripper I have isn't till 2011..."That's fine man...book it!" He looked so tough *sarcasm.*

Clare's POV

This was one the scariest grossest things,I'd ever have to do. "Your doing this for Eli,remember for Eli." "Ally that isn't making this much better." "Okay." The doctor said. I was lying in a paper gown,stareing at a ceiling. "Allright,lets see what's going on here." He slid my legs down,looking at my precious lady. "This might feel cold." For the love of God! That hurt. "everything seems healthy." "Smile through the pain." "For Eli." "Allright looks good. Then the doctor walked towards me with a finger. "Whoa,Whoa." I said jumping up from the table. "That's enough." "Okay I'll leave you to get dressed." He left the room. "Ally that was horrible." "You have to do that every year."

"Every what?" I said. That was horrible."He was going to try to finger me." Ally laughed. "sure clare." "Okay so now we have to go shopping." "Really." I said. The doctor walked back in the room with a perscription. "Allright take it every day,don't miss a day,or you will mostly likely get pregnant." "Okay" I said. I'm not really sure why I went through that. Ally walked out of the room. "Told ya." Then I got dressed.

I put the paper in my purse,and we left the free clinic. "Where too?" "Victoria Secrets."  
"No Ally that is not my kind of store." She smiled. "Calm down Clare,they sell clothes too."  
We walked into the mall..."Theres a pharmacy over there. Aly said. "That's my family's pharmacy,they will know." "Clare your going to have sex eventually your getting married for heaven sake."

I walked up to the counter. "Hello." I handed the pharmacist the perscription. Then we waited for it to be filled. The man handed me a circular box filled with colored pills. "There like skittles." Ally laughed. "No that's the right thing Clare." We walked past Victoria secrets.  
"how bout we buy the lingerie,closer to the actual wedding." "Fine." Ally said. We walked past a comic book store. "Oh no there's Adam,and if Adam is there,so is Eli." "Your point he's your fiance Clare." "he can't know I have the pill. He's a horn dog." Ally giggled. "LOL"

We walked past,and of course Adam saw us. "Hey it's Clare." Then of course Eli had to follow Adam. 'Edwards" "What you doing here?" Quick Clare,lie,lie,lie. "Well Ally and I decided to go to the mall,and do mall stuff,because the mall is so fun. "Whoo!" "That's not suspicious at all." Adam said sarcastically. "Great fun! Whoo." Eli just nodded a lot. "What you got in the bag edwards?" Damn Clare...lie,lie.. "It's ally's." I handed her the bag. "Yeh it's my retain err." She stuttered. "They sell retainers at the pharmacy?" Adam asked. "She was getting it fixed."

"Your look guiltier than usual edwards." He took the bag..."Could this be lingerie?" He shook it. "Guess not." Adam said. "Eli it's personal,it's Allys.' He opened the bag. "Perscription for Clare Edwards." "You sick or something?" Adam looked with his eyes wide. "Or something." Adam said. Please Eli be stupid,be stupid. "Adam can I see you over there?" I motioned to him. "Don't let Eli know what they are,please don't. I just want to be prepared." Adam nodded his head at me. "The boy can read Clare."

Eli walked up to us. "Edwards,why do you have birth control pills?" His eyes widdened. "I have every right to want to protect myself." "oh boy." "This is personal,and..  
"I don't want people to think you're... "My body,my choice." I said. "I really don't want to have this discussion in public." Eli pulled me aside. "I thought you wanted to wait." "I do,just want to be prepared incase "What?" He asked. "Incase we get married earlier,or it just happens before the wedding."

Eli's POV

My eyes are bugging out of my head. What the hell was she thinking? Obviously Aly had something to do with this. "You can't be upset that she want's to protect herself." Adam said. This is the first time she was actually serious. "What if sex ruins the relationship?" Adam looked at me. "Her dad died,she went insane ,cut herself,you went paranoid,imagined all sorts of horrible things,got stranded alongside a river,saw her naked...why not add sex to the mix?" I really have to stop confiding in Adam.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here is the requested shopping scene,and later the Bachelor/Bachlorette party...will be up l8ter give me like a week._

_So I can continue doing these wedding plans,which I probably will,cause it's funny for a change. Then go onto to something terribly dramatic,I aim to keep you guessing so lol without further adue Chapter 23! Yay! *holds for applause*_

Chapter 23 Wedding&Funeral plans

Eli's POV

It was storming ,lots of lightning. I love the sound of rain. Now it reminds me of Clare. So I sign online send her a cute message. "Whats my fiance` doing during this fine storm?"_ Edwards93 _:*giggles*_ can't sleep. Goldsworthy:Is the storm too scary for you? Edwards93: I'm not a little kid Eli. :)p Goldsworthy: I _hate _having a whole apartment to myself. Edwards93:I'm sure you do :) Goldsworthy:That's an invitation edwards... Edwards93:Only if I want it to be. Goldsworthy:Trust me,you do. Edwards93: How fast can you get here? wear rubber soled shoes,I don't want you getting struck by lightning. Goldworthy:LOL 10 minutes_

_So I sign off line,grab my jacket and run out the door. Its a pretty nasty storm,thunder rolling in. "I get in Morty and drive to Clare's house,parking across the street from her. I take out my cellphone and call her. "You going to leave me to take the window,or can you open the door?" She turns the outside light on and opens the front door. "Be quiet,my mom is sleeping." Then we go up the stairs to her room. "Do you want to work on the english assignment?" Clare asks. "Do I look like I want to work on an english assignment." Then I kiss her. By now Clare has made it clear to me to stay above the belt. Were kissing pretty heavily,and then just as I reach her breasts,the damn electricity goes out. "Eli." She says reaching around trying to find a light. I take my cellphone out. Then we lay next to each other. "Edwards,I love you." I kiss her forehead,and she smiles. Then we fall asleep together._

"Some night Eli,everything still seems PG" Adam took a bite of his burger. "I'm likeing all these romantic moments,specially since we don't have to sneak around anymore." "Did you tell your mom yet?" I looked at Adam. "Nah man,she doesn't really have to know." Adam put his burger down. "Of course she wants to know,she gave birth to you." "yah..Then abbandoned me." I was pretty upset. "We don't have to talk about this right now." "Sooner of later man,she is going to find out she wasn't invited." I shook my head. Then I walked off.

"Okay so here's a list of everyone that wants an invite. "Mz Dawes?" I raised an eyebrow. "She claims she's responsible for us getting together." I just rolled my eyes. "No your broken glasses and your klutzy nature is responsible." Clare smiled. "So then love at first sight" I kissed her. "You could say that." I said. "Edwards,Goldsworthy." The teacher didn't appreciate it that much. "We'll I'm inviting Mz Dawes..." Clare said,taking the paper from me. "Then I'll ask Simpson to be the ring barrier..." Sarcasm works every time. "Nope,Mz Dawes is coming to the wedding." She said,standing her ground. "Okay,but I'm going to invite someone completely random." "Good luck with that Goldsworthy!" She said smiling,as the bell rang.

"Clare's evil ex's want invites..." Adam looked at me,holding a clipboard. "What! Clare,sweet little innocent Clare,has evil ex's?" "Easy there...Scott Pilgrim. Just an expression." I grabbed the clipboard from him. "2 nerds and a jock." "They are her friends,Eli. You know.. what I'm to you?" He scoffed. "I have plenty of friends..."  
Adam laughed at me. "There's a convincing argument." "Look Eli Clare is popular,you have to deal with that." I almost frowned. "You wanna ask Drew to come?" Adam pushed his tongue to his teeth. "I could." He seemed to be questioning why. "Just get all the guys you can,we need to have a kick ass bachelor party!" "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked.

"Kc Gunthrie I persume." I looked at a shaggy haired jock,in a foot ball jersey. "So your marrying Clare?" I put my hands in my pocket,swayed back and fourth. "Guess so." I said. "1 evil ex down." Adam coughed at me. "Look I know you had a thing with my girl,which is ancient history,but she seems to want to invite you,so put it here." I put my hand out. "Thanks man,no hurt feelings." Don't ring his neck,Eli. Don't hurt the football star.

"So what are you doing after school?" Adam asked,walking down the hall with me. "wedding shopping with her mom." I raised my eyebrows. "Nice,so what theme you thinking of?" I shook my head. "wedding theme." I said. "That lowers it down,you need to have a theme." "Okay" I said. "Deadhand."  
Adam laughed at me,patting my back.

"This is Clare's most special day in her life,you can't have a black and red wedding. She's going to be wearing white." That never occured to me. "And what about a church,did you pick out a church?" I scratched my head. "I'm jewish." "Did you pick out a backyard,or a beach?  
Wedding plans were crowding my head. "I just assumed,they were all the same." Adam made an exaggerated noise with his mouth. "You need serious help man. I'm going with you shopping."

Clare's POV

"Mz Dawes," She looked up at me from the desk. "I would be honored if you would be a guest at our wedding." "I would love to,Miss Edwards." She said. She handed me my english paper. "A+" I smiled. Eli caught up with me in the hall. "I invited your ex boyfriends. Strange fellows,That Wesley guy thought I was coming to tell him he was going to die." I giggled. "That doesn't surprise me,he thought I got a boob job." Eli just looked at me. "long story." I said. "So you ready to go the wedding registery?" He looked at me like 'aww do we have to?" "Come on fiance`" I took him by the hand. "Okay let's get this over with." Adam said. "Your coming too? " I asked. "I"m the best man,I think I have to." I rolled my eyes,and we all crowded into morty. "My mom will meet us there."

"So okay...pretty simple just take the scanner,and press this button to pick out what you want." The cashier walked away handing us each a scanner. Eli of course,headed towards the dead hand isle. "Eli do you really want a black wedding?" He bit down on his lip "Just a smidge." I shook my head. He scanned the dead hand china set. "Fine" I said,walking away. Wow everything was so beautiful. We of course had a budget,and I knew what I wanted. We agreed that Eli and I would share his apartment,after we were married. As much as I hated heavy metal music...  
I loved him,so what he says goes.

"We need a compremise." Adam said,pullng me aside. "I can't catch him fast enough. He is choosing extremely dark looking items." I giggled. "Okay what do you have in mind?" Adam took me over to Eli. "Eli's favorite color is black,Clare's favorite color is light pink." "So you'll do a black and pink theme" Eli looked dissapointed. "Fine" he said,putting down the headhand pillow. "C'mon Clare it plays your paisley jacket." Adam of course grabbed it from him. "No way man." "You can't match it,trace the lines of my paisley jacket." I just rolled my eyes at them. Eli scanned the pillow. "I want it." He said.

"As much as I love black doves,we have to find something we both love."I said sarcastically. "Have you thought about the flowers at the wedding yet?" Adam asked. "Lile's I love lilies." Eli..."Favorite flower?" Adam asked. "idk roses..." "Okay so we have a flower bouquet,black and pink roses..." Adam looked at us. "yah I'm going to need a can of spray paint." He went over to the store across the mall. "He's sure helpful." I said. "Hey edwards,I want this bed." I looked up to see a vintage looking gothic bed,that looked like the gates of a cemetary. "Scan it" I said,holding my head. "So what did I miss?" My mom showed up finally. "not much,just black roses,and singing pillows." Well your going to need basics. "A bed,mattress,a comforter you both like. "A big screen tv." Eli chimed in.

Mom laughed. "No Eli,the important thing is sticking to a theme you both like,and the rest can be in the wedding gifts. The wedding was 5 months away. There was a lot to do.

"We chose this bed. It's nice,black seems kind of dark though,maybe a nice white or red." Eli's eyes lit up. "Don't become a bride zilla,your father had the strangest taste,he wanted a revolving couch,and a plaid scottish quilt. She was tearing up a bit. "I miss him too mom." I said rubbing her back. "I'm going to throw you a bridal shower." "You mean a bachlorette party?" "Your getting married at 17,your getting a bridal shower,not a bachlorette party." She put her finger up. "Now let's try to be open minded at his suggestions." "I see you picked mostly from the dracula collection." "Ouch Clare that hurts." "I just want you to be happy."  
He looked at me,snuck a kiss. "I do too,that's why I ordered mostly white furniture.' I looked over at him. "We can paint it..."red" he said. "rust,not blood red." i said. "Deal" he said.

Eli's POV

"Okay black roses." Adam came back with cans of black spray paint. "What do we need now?" I went over to a maniquin wearing black lace. I scanned it without Clare looking. The damn button froze,and kept scanning it. I finally dropped it on the floor. "Eli!" Clare ran towards me. "I think it's dead.." I said. She laughed. "7 mistress of night outfits?" She questioned. "One for every day of the week.." I said with a smirk. Clare just shook her head at me. Adam burst out laughing. We went to the counter to check out. "Okay" Clare said,taking the printed receipt. "4 deadhand musical pillows,1 boxed deadhand china set,one large vintage black cabnet,one large black big screen tv,7 mistress of the night outfits in S,M,L,XL,and XXL...6 dozen black roses,a fender strat electric guitar nightstand,and a year supply of condoms... "That one was an accident." I said,trying not to look guilty. She went up to the counter.

"Okay we can get rid of 6 of these outfits,and the box of condoms. "Those pillows,are they battery opperated?" I heard her ask. I smirked.  
"Good one man!" Adam said,sitting down laughing. "Just wait till you have to pick out a tux." "Your kidding right?"Suddenly everything became real to me. I was getting married.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wedding and Funeral Plans Part 2**

Clare's POV

This weekend I was going wedding dress shopping. The wedding was officially 4 months away. I asked Ally to come with me and give me her honest oppinion. We went into the dress store. There were dozens of wedding gowns. "I don't know where to begin." I was overwhelmed. "This one is nice." Ally said holding up a short corset. 'Ally...' I rolled my eyes at her. "Well you only get married once,unless of course you get divorced,and meet someone even better,or Eli runs off and joins some strange religious cult." I shook my head at her. "Not helping Ally." I said,walking over to a strapless wedding gown. "I don't know how i feel about strapless." I put it down. "Easier for Eli to get off of you." I tried not to laugh. Then I saw it the most beautiful dress ever,white applacae,pearl buttons,spagetti strapped. "It's perfect!" I said. "It's 5,000 dollars!" Ally said,taking me out of my fantasy. "Well what can we get with 500?" I asked... "This lovely white pants suit." Ally said sarcastically. We left the store. I was heartbroken.

Eli's POV

I don't like suits."Come on man it's not that bad." Adam said getting up to straighten the jacket. The sleeves went over my hands. Maybe you picked out the wrong size." "Hell Adam I don't even know what size I'm." Two woman walked by the dressing rooms laughing. "That's not what I meant." I said. "Now turn around." Adam's eyes widdened. "you picked out one with a shiny silver skull on the back? It's not a funeral man." "Might as well be." I said. "Someones getting cold feet." Adam pointed to my exposed toes. "No I'm not,I just am having second thoughts."

"Should I tell Clare?" I shook my head. "She really doesn't need to know." "What if I make a terrible husband,What if I leave little Eli Jr. unattended in his stroller,and someone swipes him? " Adam laughed. "Ahh you took your meds today,right buddy boy?"

I hate when he looks at me like I'm insane. I mean I had to be,I was getting married. "Oh boy" I said,about to hit the ground.

Clare's POV

"What are we doing here? Ally?"She pulled me into a bargin store. "I don't know they have good commercials." I'm sure that Ally was the right person to help me pick out a wedding dress. That is my sarcasticness taking over. "Okay this is plain,simple white ,prom dressy." "40 dollars?" I went to try it on. "Ally this is an extra small." "Suck in" She shouted. "The zipper is stuck." I pulled on the zipper,not realizing,I ripped it out of the dress. "Great you break it you buy it." I said,putting it down. "Ally hurry." "I like this..." "Ally it's black!" "Eli will love it." "I want to look pure on my wedding day,not dead." "Allright sorry." She came back with a cute long white prom dress. "It's not the same as the dress in the window." I said,dissapointed. "Clare snap out of it it's 5,000 dollars." "Now just a few adjustments and you will make Eli speechless." She fluffed my bustine,and zipped the back. "Wow She says,and look we saved 450 for the honey moon." Ally never striked me as a sale shopper,but "I love it." "And I'm not even done with it yet."We went to the counter to pay,leaving the broken dress in the dressingroom.

Eli's POV

I woke up to find Adam with an icepack. "What the hell happened?" I asked,trying to get off the floor. "I think you fainted." Adam said,boosting me up. I looked in the mirror to see that I was covered in lint. "You think people would know how to use a vaccum." I said. outloud. "Yah you never know when your going to faint in a store.' I shook my head at him. 'jeese.' "So I got a smaller size,try it on...I guess Clare's vail will have to hide the skull." Does he think I'm nuts?

"I'm not wearing a vail man." Adam made an exaggerated sound with his mouth. "oh boy." He said,patting me on the back. "It's fine." I said. I just said the hell with it,and bought the damn thing. "So all the groomsmen are going to be in the doom theme?" Adam asked.

Clare's POV

Ally ran into a craft store,coming out with glue guns and whatever else. "We have some major work to do." She said,grabbing my hand pulling me out of the mall. We headed home. When we got there,Ally rolled the dress on a table. "Okay now go upstairs and do whatever...this is going to be a surprise." I reached for a bag of chips. "No,No...your on a brides diet now,nothing fattening for 6 months." I sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Eli's POV

"You were having second thoughts." Adam said,biting into a sub sandwich. "wonder why." I said. "Everybody gets cold feet,it's nothing new man." "But If I know anything,or one thing for that matter you and Clare and meant to be together." He was going to start ranting shakesphere. "wow don't get mushy." I said. "You know it Eli,you are deeply inlove with her,so stop fussing." He gulped down his soda. "Damn it Adam." I said. I knew he was right. "I love her." That sounded a little to sensitive. "love conquers all." That was lame. "Thankyou Yoda." I responded. "Hey it's also the bestmans job to talk the groom out of a freak out."

Clare's POV

I waited upstairs for 2 hours watching tv,mostly educational stuff. "oh yah,faster..." Okay maybe some R rated shows. "Clare Edwards what are you watching?" Ally said coming up the stairs. "I just was curious,I mean what is so good about it?" Ally laughed at me. "Your going to find out sooner than you think. ..Now come downstairs you have to see the dress!" She squeeled. I went with her down the stairs. "And ta duh!" She showed me the dress. "Oh my god!" I stopped. "Try it on!" She handed me the dress and i ran upstairs to try it on. She made it look like the 5000 dollar dress,it was perfect. Everything felt so real now. I put the dress on. Ally zipped me up. "Oh my god!" I said,astounded. The skirt now trilled like a southern belles,the top was applacaed,and there was a lot of crystal beads. "How did you?" She smiled "Do it yourself network of course." We giggled.

"Ding Dong." Someone was at the door. "Who could that be?" Ally sounded kind of suspicious,but that was just her way. "It's Eli." "Omg get the dress off me,he can't see me like this...it's bad luck." "Edwards if you don't open the door,I'm climbing through this window."I heard him say. I looked at Ally..."You left the window open.."Ally just looked at me like it was no big deal. "I needed to dry to dress." She said. "Lock the door."I said. We heard a thud. "I think that's breaking an entering. "Real Smart Edwards anyone could of just..." He froze. "Eli don't look,it's bad luck." He kept looking. "I'm pretty sure it's bad luck to drive a herse too." He said. He was stuttering. "Told you ,speechless." Ally walked out of the room.

"Well say something?" He was going to pass out,I just know it. "You're..." he gasped "beautiful." That was certaintly a moment. "I'm going to..." he flew to the bathroom. I quickly tied my robe over my dress.

Eli's POV

"Okay goldworthy get a hold of yourself." That wasn't working. So I took my phone out of my pocket..and I choked the chicken in my girlfriends bathroom. Then my phone ring. I didn't want to answer it,but it was my Dad! "Hello." This isn't awkward at all. *sarcasm* "Eli...I have to tell you something." It was my dad. How humiliating. "I'm a little busy right now,Dad." "Eli it's your mom. She's dead." I dropped everything,including my pants. "Eli are you okay in there?"Clare was knocking on the door. "Yah fine,never better." I yelled. "How,what happened?" My dad was a serious person. He never would scare me like that. "She overdosed Eli,and from what I here it was on purpose." "Damn!" I hit the medicane cabnet. "Okay that's it I'm getting the screw driver." I heard Clare's friend say. I quickly pulled up my pants,and opened the door. "What's wrong?" Clare asked. Her friend was laughing. "I have to go." I headed out the door.

"Dude your shirts sticking out of your fly." Well that's embarrising. "Adam my mom is dead." He looked shocked. I wanted to cry,but I was to pissed to. "I'm so sorry man." He knew I was serious."Yah well Karma's a bitch." I said,getting into the car. "You don't mean that,atleast go to the funeral,talk to your therepist." I didn't want to hear anything. "Shut up Adam! Just get out of the car!" I screamed. Then sped off.

Clare's POV

"What was he doing in there?" "writing his..vows.." Ally said sarcastically. She whispered in my ear. "masterbating." That was a really dirty word. "Why!" I said. Ally laughed. "He's a guy." We were getting into all sorts of stories about how Ally caught Drew doing things,like that..then the doorbell rang. It was Adam. He didn't look like this was cheerful visit. "Clare...it's Eli again. He is not allright." "What does he have post tramatic orgasm syndrome?" Ally said jokingly. "Ally!" I nudged her. "Ahh...he just found out his mother commited suicide." Adam was serious. "Oh God!" I said,grabbing my jacket. "Where is he?" Adam shook his head. "Clare this time I really don't know." I was scared for him.

_to be continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**100 percent sane**

Eli's POV

I sped off,leaving Adam in the dust. I felt so bad. He was calling my phone non stop. I didn't know what was worse,that my fiance` caught me having a party with myself in her bathroom,or that my mother whom abandonned me...commited suicide. My dad,dad and I were not on the best terms,going to the funeral meant seeing him again,and having to put my mother to rest. "Why didn't I invite her to the wedding?" I hit the steering wheel thinking maybe I could of prevented this. I got out of the car,and climbed on the hood of Morty. I sat alone in an empty parking lot. I'm wallowing. I know. I'm really pissed right now,and in the past when I got pissed..."Damn old dirty scapel."

I muttered. I didn't carry it anymore,since I kept destroying myself. I hurt myself pretty bad. I stole it from my dad's hospital when I was 13. Clare has yet to examin my other arm. I can't do this to myself anymore. I beat myself up everyday,damn pills. I'm so fuckin messed up. How can I promise to be with Clare forever,if I'm not even sure if I'm forever? I'd do anything for that girl.

"What's going on goldsworthy? Girl trouble?" I look to see Fitz walking towards me. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "This parking lot is on my way home." "Do you want a smoke?" I pondered the question. "I don't want to go down that road." I replied. "Want to talk?" I really don't need my arch nemasis offering me sympothy. I knew though if I got in a fight with him. Clare would stick a fork in me. "I'm sorry I punched you,I'm sorry I picked fights with you. It's just something I do." I rolled off the hood of the car. "I'm sorry man." He nodded his head at me. "yah your pretty screwed up,but your not a bad person." he said,blowing out smoke. "Now, I am a bad person." I looked at him confused. "You don't mean that." I said. "Yah I do,I'm the reason my dad shot himself in the head,and I'm the reason my mom cries every night." I could tell he was serious. I felt bad for him. I just didn't understand why he was telling me this.

"So..." he changed the subject. "I hear your getting married, and I didn't get an invite." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think you wanted one." I said. "you assume a lot." He took a puff of his cigarette. I brushed the smoke away from me. "Whoa man is that pot?" He nodded his head at me. Now it made sense to me. He was high.  
"It drowns out my mothers crying."

"But Dude your going to destroy your brain cells. That stuff is lethal." "I don't care! My dad killed himself because of me." Great now I have to be his therapist..I thought. Can't I just get away?

"Dude that is not your fault." I was telling him what I wanted to hear. Deep down I blamed myself for my mom's death.

"My step dad beats me." I was stareing in a mirror,damn! "My real dad beats me. My step dad was the only one who helped me."  
Damn Eli! Don't say to much. "My mom killed herself and I have no idea why. I wasn't going to tell her about the wedding." Fitz put the cigarette down,stepped on it in the parking lot. "it sucks doesn't it? I didn't go to my old mans funeral,and I've regretted it everyday since." He was telling me what I didn't want to hear. "Your not the only one who isn't 100 percent sane Goldsworthy." He shook his head. He was pretty stoned.

"I'm beginning to think that no one is 100 percent sane!" I jumped back on my car. I hope he doesn't remember this conversation. "Dude! Come to the wedding,I mean if there's still a wedding after I break my mom's death to Clare." I slid off the car again. "You mean it?" " Were all wearing black tuxes with silver skulls." "Hell riders...nice." He bumped my fist. "you okay to walk home fitzy boy?" He pointed to the house across the street. "I walk home everynight at this hour." He said. " allright then see ya" "I can't believe I'm doing this,but here." I gave him my phone number,incase he needed a ride somewhere. "Thanks man." he continued walking.

I then got in my car and drove back to Clare's.

I knocked on the door. "There out looking for you Emo boy,where did you go?" "Clare won't hate you for what you did in her bathroom." Great even her best friend knew. "I need someone to talk to." Those are words you don't hear come out of my mouth everyday. "Okay,then by all means come in." I sat down on the couch,and basically spilled my guts. "I want to marry Clare,I really do,but my life is screwed up." She just shook her head at me. "Your lives are equally screwed up,and your the only good thing Clare has in hers." That hurt. "My mother commited suicide. I have no idea why,but I'm going to regret it if I don't go out there." She looked down at the floor 'oh.' She said. It was sympathetic. "If there's anyone who can get you through this,and anyone who understands...it's your fiance." "I don't know how to tell her that."

"I think you can find the words to tell her almost anything." I nodded. This strange girl,made some sense. "Now I need to call Clare and let you know your here. She's searching everywhere for you,in a wedding dress. She got up to use the phone.

Clare's POV

Adam and I were searching everywhere for Eli. I didn't know if he went off his meds. I didn't know if he was alive,or not. It was the worst feeling in the world. "Where else could he be?" I asked. Then my phone rang. "Clare..he came back he's okay." Ally said. "He's at the house?" I asked. "Yup" Adam and I hurried home.  
"What the hell happened?" Adam asked. Eli was sitting on the couch looking upset. I was scared that he was going to tell me he couldn't marry me,that we were bad for each other. "My mom died,she commited suicide." He was serious. My heart went out to him. I went to hold him. "I was scared you went off your meds." He pushed my arm away.

'You shouldn't have to worry about that. I will never do that to you again." He rubbed his face. "I can't go alone,and I have to face the funeral,and my abusive father." "What?" "Why do you think I don't live with him?" He was getting defensive. "You don't have to tell me if your not ready." I went back to hold him. "but when you are,I'll be ready to listen." "Edwards..." he said. "You ran around town in a wedding dress,and a bath robe?" I looked down at what I was wearing embarresed.  
I smiled,embarrassed. "Will you come with me? to the funeral,to meet my dad?" I held myself. "of course." I nodded my head. "We all will."Adam said. Ally just looked at me. "Whatever will I wear?" I nudged her.

The next day we packed our lbags,and loaded into Morty. "You sure your ready to take a trip to my past Edwards?" I nodded. "I'm ready to go anywhere with you."

I think I saw him smile. "up,up and away!' Adam said,quoteing some comic book. "We ready to do this?" a voice said. It was Fitz. "Fitzy Boy you almost missed the bus." "death bus." He said,throwing a duffle bag in the back. "Uh care to explain Eli..." He smirked at me. "I recall telling you If you invited Mz Dawes I was going to invite someone completely random to our wedding."

Adam swollowed hard,stuttering 'Welcome aboard." as Fitz sat next to him. Then we hit the open road.

_to be continued._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Road trip through Helk**

Eli's POV

We've been on the road for a little less than an hour. Adam is being cautious not to touch fitz,and Clare is sleeping on my shoulder. Fitz might be picking his nose,I'm really not sure. I know Clare's friend Ally has been doing her hair. It's annoying as hell. Clare is so cute when she sleeps. Just think our first roadtrip...now I'm getting mushy. She sure is a heavy sleeper. How cute she's smiling in her sleep. "Eli...mmm" She's sleep talking. Ally is giggling. "Clare get up your druling." She says pushing her over. "sorry I must of dozed off." She says. My shoulder is asleep,but I don't seem to care.

"Where are we?" She asks. Hell if I know. I'm thinking. Fitz picks up the map. "Moreon!" I say. "Your holding it upside down." "Oh" He says looking guilty. "Hold the phone! Were you giving us directions like that for an hour?" Please say no Fitzy boy. "uhh no." "So we went the wrong way." Clare says. Damn I can't believe I trusted Fitz with the directions. "Where the hell are we?" I say. "Lost" Adam says,as we enter a dark deserted town.

"It's too dark to drive anymore,so were going to have to crash here. I pull into an abandonned motel. "looks haunted" Adam said. "Grow some balls." Fitz says,directing it at Adam. We all grab our bags and get out of Morty. "Hey cheerleader,nobody is going to see your makeup,you can stop now." Ally shakes her head at Fitz,putting her makeup away. "Maybe we should call somebody." Clare points to a pay phone. "And miss this creepy adventure..." I say enthusiastically. She of course goes to the pay phone. "uhh" She comes running back with just the phone from the pay phone.. "it's definately dead." I smirk.

She drops the payphone on the sidewalk and we walk into the motel. "of course it's abandonned!" Adam says scared. I take the key off the hook rolling it around my fingers. "nice free vacancy." Fitz says. "This is a little strange Ee li..kind of like that horror movie." Ally says. I roll my eyes.

Clare's POV

Stupid Fitz! Were now an hour behind,it's about 11:00 at night,there is no one at the hotel check in,and the phone came right off the payphone. I mean how is that safe! What if someone had an emergency? So Eli of course hawks the keys to a room. "There's 5 of us,so Fitz share with Adam and Ally,and Clare and I will share." He loves saying that,doesn't he?

"How bout you 3 boys share a room,and Ally and I will take a room." He smirks. "okay,but incase you get scared you know where to find us..." We walk down the hall. The motel is completely empty,and it seems a little too creepy for words. There are spider webs on the corners of the doors,and Eli of course thinks that cool.

"your suite awaits." He sounds so charming. He reaches for the key,but the door opens by itself. "That's not creepy at all." Ally says,gripping onto me. We walk in, the bed of course isn't made...and the windows are boarded up. "Oh my god!" Ally screams as a huge spider walks past us. "Eli! no way were sleeping here." He picks up the spider..."Calm down Edwards." "Your just lost little fella arent you?" He takes it out of the room. "It could be poisenious." I'm trying not to freak out. "It's just a terancala." That is not reasuring at all. "That's exactly my point Eli!"

"Come on Edwards it's an adventure." I really don't think that's helping right now. Adam stutters. "I don't know man I think it's haunted." Eli raises his eye brows at him. "I seriously doubt that." Then a mysterious wind,slams the door shut,locking it. "On second thought." Eli says. Great! Now were locked in an empty hotel,with an angry ghost.

"Clare!" Ally screams. "Clare I think there's blood in this bathroom." I slowly turn the door to see specs of something red. "Oh my god!" I say,running for the door. "Eli get us out of here now!" Ally bangs on the door.

Eli's POV

So Clare and Ally are locked in a motel room. I have no idea how to get them out. The girls are freaking out,scared. "Edwards!" I'm shaking the door as hard as I can. That's not working. Then the lights start flickering,and this wierd news broadcast comes on a tv that's not plugged in a wall. I mean really,I swear were on some kind of horror reality show. I think Adam is having a panick attack,and Fitz is just like 'what the hell?'

"Ram it down!" Fitz just looked at me. "Ram the damn door down!" He was a built jock,he could surely break the door down. "Why don't you?" Guess he's not going to do it. "Fine" I say throwing my hands up. "Clare move away from the door!" Then I give myself a running start and plunge myself into the door. "Damn it" That hurt. I get up,the door is still locked.

"Anyone have a better idea?"I say as I'm squinting in pain. "Try the key." Adam says. Why the hell didn't I think of that? "The key is stuck." I'm ratteling on the door again. "Eli,maybe we should ask the ghost to let us go?" I shake my head. "Easy there Melinda Gordon,I don't think he wants to negotiate,or he wouldn't have locked you in there." I shake the door again. "Fitz go to Morty and get my tool box." He looks terrified. "Hell if I'm going out there alone." "Fine,Adam go with him." "I think I'll stay here." so I stared at him. "Okay on second thought,Morty seems safe right now." It had been about 15 minutes and they aren't coming back. I should go check on them,but I think their just being chickens right now. I keep trying the door,ratteling the door.

"just give up." Ally yells through the door. "Okay Man it's really creepy out there." Adam walks in with the tool box. "What took you so long?" I ask. "it's dark everywhere man we couldn't see."

I shine my cellphone light in the box and pull out a screwdriver. I take the bolts off the door. "I'm sure the ghost won't mind you messing with his haunt." Adam looks even more terrified. Finally I take the knob off the door. "Eli." Clare runs out. Then Ally with all her things. The lights flicker again. "We can stay in morty tonight." I say. I'm not scared,fear fears me. We run for the exit.

Clare's POV

We all get in Morty and drive out of the town. "So basically were going back to were we started." Adam says. "Fitz which way on the map?" Eli yells aggravated. "Aww Dude where's Fitz?" Adam asks... "Crap!" Eli said and turned Morty around. We get back to the motel. Fitz is standing outside,fuming mad. "What the hell man!" Fitz yells and gets in the car. Eli starts laughing. "Okay Adam your turn to drive."he says. He gets in the back with me and Ally. "Okay cheer girl,front seat." He motioned for her to leave us alone. Ally crawls to the front seat. Then Eli and I start making out. "Get a room!" Fitz yells. " "yah cause that worked out so well" He says sarcastically. Then we kiss again,disgusting our fellow passengers. "Aww guys" Adam says... "I think were out of gas." Then the car just stops. "Damn it!" Eli says breaking the kiss. "Morty broke down again."

He climbed over the seat. "It's to dark to fix him here." Adam said. "So were just going to stay on the side of the road and wait for help to come?" Ally asked. "Yah because there's so many cars out at this hour." Fitz replied sarcastically. "It's way to cold to sleep here tonight,we'll freeze." I said. "We can't just leave him here." That's right that's his baby. "Anybody have any better ideas?" Ally,Adam and Fitz went down the street for help,leaving Eli and I with Morty.

"There are ways of staying warm..." Eli said. I hate his sneaky plans

Fitz POV

I just had a little freak show back there. I was walking with Adam and Ally to the nearest gas station,in the cold at about 2 in the morning. "There 24 hour road assistance." Adam walked over to a car shop. "50 dollars to towe and jump." "Anybody got 50 dollars?" Adam was upset. Ally looked at me deviously... "Your 18 right?" Oh god what was she going to ask? She pointed across the street to an all night karaoke bar. "First prize 100 dollars." "No,No..." I said. "C'mon do it for Eli." She batted her eyelashes at me. Her long thick black eyelashes. "okay" I said. We raced across the street to the bar. "10 dollar entry fee." Adam followed us. "I have an id,let me handle it." "New contestant!" Ally shouted,raising my arm. "No,Ally." Before I could contest,2 biker looking guys grabbed me under the arms and dragged me onto a stage. Then they did the same to Adam. "I don't sing." he shouted. They didn't seem to care. "Do you know any deadhand?" He asked..."Oh god" I scowled. "And I can match it!" He was screaming. "Get me out of here." I climbed off the stage.

"Are you 18?" I hear a man asking Ally for her id. "I'm tellin you it's in my car that broke down on the side of the road."

"She's with me." I said,without thinking. "That's right he's my boyfriend." Those are devious eyes. "Lets get a drink girlfriend." What the hell was I doing?

Eli's POV

Clare and I were making out rather intensely. "I don't want to do this yet." She said pushing me off her. "We could do other things...I said. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. My eyebrows went up as I rolled my lips under my teeth. "No I know that look." She said. "it's just 4 play.." Her eyes shot open. "What? How could you even ask that?" Yah it wasn't the most poliete question. "4 play leads to sex." She was looking pretty serious right about then. "Does not." She shook her head. "No,no way,until our wedding night,you stay away from my precious lady." I laughed. "Fine." So I went for her breasts. "Ahh Eli..." She said uncomfortably "What you didn't say anything about your precious twins."

Fitz POV

I'm pretty drunk right now. Everyone is pretty drunk in here. Ally was on the bar dancing. She's really hot in this light. She jumped off the table "Wanna go somewhere private?" This cheerleader,I misjudged her. She knows how to have fun. "Yah" I'm drunk out of my mind. We go in the back room. I think there are lap dances going on in there. She throws me against a wall,and sways her body against me. "No more games."I say "Well I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She was good at seducing.  
"wrong." I say. Next thing I know we are making out against a wall.

Clare's POV

"Omg what are you doing?" Eli is making friends with my breasts. "Do you want me to stop?" My mind is going yes,but my body is like no. "We can't let this get out of con ..." He cuts me off,thrashing his tongue in my mouth. We break apart. I breathe. "control" I'm pretty lifeless,he has sucked a lot out of me.

Fitz POV

We hit the bathroom stall hard. "you sure" She nodds. I open the button of her pants . Were really turned on now. We kiss again,and then we go at it against the wall.  
"Guys!" I hear Adam calling. "oh yah." ally is moaning,were bouncing each other against a wall. "Guys we won we got the money." He turns around the corner. "Oh god!" He freaks out. Then runs. Then the bartender walks in... "Ahhh I can explain." He throws us out of the bar with our pants down.

"Oh god!" Adam is panicking. We pull our pants up,and act like nothing happened.

Eli's POV

I get up to see Adam with the funniest look on his face,and Fitz and Ally holding hands walking down the street,with a towtruck. "Clare get up." She pulls her blouse up. We get out of the car,with our makeout hair. "My brother." fitz hugs me. "He's drunk." ""Clare i love you you know that." Ally grabs Clare. "I had sex." Clare's eyes widden. Adam is terrified. "Lets ...just...get...out of here." He walks over to the car door and gets in. "What happened?" Obviously it was Fitz and Ally that had sex. They both look guilty. "well obviously they got wasted and made a mistake." Clare walked over to Ally. "Tell me you were safe?" She runs to the side of the car to throw up. "Guess that's a no" I say. The mancanic closes the hood of the car."Okay the car should start now. What are you kids doing at 4 am anyway?" That's none of his business.

"What is an elderly man doing up at 4 am?" Throw the question back at him. He shook his head and drove off.

"What were you 2 doing?" Adam looks up to see Clare bright red. "We were staying warm." I smirked. "So I'm the only designated driver."I say,motioning for Adam to give me the keys. Adam shook his head. "I didn't drink,I sang that's all man I swear." "Allright then,lets hit the road." I crawled in the back with Clare. "You nurse Fitz,I'll take Ally." She said. "Hell if I'm going to nurse Fitz drunk off his ass." We hit the road. "Where are we going?" I'm too tired to think. "Just drive in a straight line." I have no idea where the helk we will wake up tomorrow.

to be continued


	27. Chapter 27

**Road Trip through helk part 2**

Clare's POV

I wake up in the backseat of a herse in the middle of nowhere. Eli's hands seemed to have wondered in the night,or early morning. I don't even know what time it is. I slid away from him,hoping he wouldn't grab my bust. "Clare..." he mumbled in his sleep. I hit Ally with a flipflop from her bag. "Whack!" "Get up!" I'm trying to yell in a whisper. "Clare,what the?" She gets up. "Owgh! my head." yah that will work. "What" Eli wakes up. He quickly moves his hand away from my breast. "sorry" he said. Then he clears his throat,and climbs out of the car.

"Adam where the hell are we?" He hops out of the back of Morty. "You told me to drive straight man." Eli's eyes open really wide. "Man I didn't think you would actually do it!" I crawl out of the car,then Ally follows. "What happened last night?" Then Fitz chimes in "I think we had sex." Her eyes are huge. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "Shut up!" Eli shouted back. We walk out of Morty to find were standing on sand. "You drove into the sand with Morty?" Eli was really mad. I ran after him to keep him from hurting Adam. "Well we might as well make the best of it." Ally says,grabbing her flipflops. "You guys its private property." I'm not interested in crossing those lines right now. "Live a little." Fitz says running for the water.

"Incase you didn't notice,I didn't bring a bathing suit.." "oh well." Adam runs for the water. "I don't have a bathing suit either." I said,shaking my head. We look to see everyone jumping into the water in their underwear. "When in rome." Eli strips all his clothes off and runs into the water. I cover my eyes. "C'mon Edwards feel alive!" So I'm officially the only person not jumping in the water with my naked fiance. "Damn man! swim over there,get your junk away from me." Fitz cries out. I laugh. "C'mon Clare the water's great." I shake my head. Hold for an embarrising secret. "I can't swim!" Everyone just looks. "Sure you can Clare,no ally I can't swim..." Then Ally looks up. "Oh" She gets out of the water. Eli looks so confused. Ally and I laugh as were walking away from the beach. "Hey emo boy watch out for sand crabs!"

"We have to find a walmart or something..." Ally says,walking with me out of the parking lot. "Sure and we can find the morning after pill there.." That's my sarcasm. "Clare I..." She stops. "I don't know if I was safe or not..I don't remember anything." I shook my head at her. "Eli tried to enter forbiddin terratory last night when you guys were off doing whatever." Yah I did just say that out loud. "You mean..." "What that gynecoligist tried to do to me.." Ally laughed. "Wow that's second base." I shook my head. "I kind of wanted too..." Ally's eyes widdened...but "you had your little red friend come for a visit."

That was embarrising. "It's never a good idea to be around a vampire when that happens." I nudged her with my elbow. "Ally" "What I'm just saying." "Where are we?" I look up to see we wondered far away from the group. Ally points across the street..."There's a grocery store! Let's go there." "I seriously doubt your going to find what you need there..."

"oh right...well then we'll get directions to the nearest pharmacy." We walk across the street to the store. I pick up what I need,and Ally picks out lots of food. "Get twizzlers." She just looks at me. "I'm pmsing." I say in the cutest tone. She laughs.

"Where is the nearest pharmacy..." Ally stutters. "oakland." Ally looks confused. "Where are we?" "Seseme." She nodds her head in fear. "15.88" We pay the cashier. Then my phone rings. "Edwards where did you go? I put my pants back on it's safe to come back." I laugh really hard. Ally heard that comment I know it. "Ally and I had less than 24 hours to prevent something...so we had to sneak away." "prevent what?" Stupid boy. "War" I shout sarcastically.. " Shaking my head like he's an idiot. "Look we got to go." I hung up the phone.

Eli's POV

"What does "We had to prevent war" mean? I look at Adam. "Well maybe it has to do with the army..look man I really don't know." So my girlfriend and her friend are off wondering a strange town,preventing war. That's nothing to worry about at all. "Allright in the car!" I motion to Fitz to get out of the water. "Man I can't..." I look around. "Why not?" He leans his head to the side,like he's motioning something. "Haha." I'm laughing. I watch his droors floating out to sea.

"Adam you want to swim out for Fitzy boy's underwear?" Adam shakes his head at me. "No way man!" "Well were just going to have to leave him then." I wave goodbye,and get in the car. "Man 'c'mon man!" I look in the car for something for him to wear...I could hand him his pants,or Ally's thong. I weigh my hands "pants,thong,pants,thong." Then I smirk. "Thong it is."

"Go bring this to him." Adam's eyes are huge. "Man that's so mean." He runs with the thong. "What the hell?" Fitz says. "Well it's either this or you walk home nude." Fitz takes the thong,and gets in the backseat. I can't stop laughing. "I'm gonna get you for this Goldsworthy!" He shouts. "I'd love to see you try." I mumble under my breath.

"Okay so we have to find Clare." "and Ally." Adam finishes my sentence. "Yah her too." "Anybody have any ideas where they might be?" They all shake their heads. "Okay." I dial her cellphone and put it on speaker. "Where are you?" "Edwards you better not join the peace corp." She laughs. Then I hear Ally yelling at me."okay Eli your an idiot,were trying to prevent pregnancy." My heart sinks. "Clare and I didn't have sex" Oh yah Eli shout it out,everyone is going to be so jealous. "no, Clare starts...but Ally and Fitz did...apparentally unprotected." "So your..." I had no idea where they were.  
"at a pharmacy idiot." "Where?"

"Oakland" "What!" How the hell did you get to Oakland?" "a cab." Great my girlfriend was 2 hours away from us,doing God knows what. "So she's off getting an abortion?" Fitz asked,covering up his junk. Adam shook his head at us. "You guys didn't pay attention in health class did you...?" I can't lie,I failed that. "Yah I found it interesting.." Way to go Eli,that wasn't a lie. "Ally is getting the morning after pill." I looked at Adam. "Wait hold the phone! there's a pill for a hangover?" Adam shook his head. "No! god! Just drive man." We continue driving. "oakland 25 miles." "Great Road work!" Were never going to get there. "Call her." Adam said. I reached for my phone. "out of minutes." Damn! I put the phone down.

Clare's POV

"You have to take this now." I hand Ally the water bottle. "I pray this works,I can't get pregnant." "I can't believe,I had sex with Fitz." I laugh. "Everything happens for a reason..." She rolls her eyes. "Do not throw religious knowledge on me at a time like this." I shake my head. "It's common knowledge,I think." Ally is nearing tears. "I'm scared Clare." She said. "I would love to be in your position right now." I looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Engaged,to the person your supposed to be with,and in love and on your period." I laughed. "The right guy is out there for you to Ally." She shook her head. "Maybe" She shrugged her shoulders. We walked into the painpill isle. I was needing it. "Can I help you find something?" a voice said. "Wesley?" We both looked at each other. "Clare? Ally?" "What are you doing here?" "My dad is a pharmicist,it's my job." "What are you doing here?"

Ally hid her morning after pill box in her bag. "Were shopping what does it look like?" "oh" he said. "How are you doing Clare?" He had a really cheerful voice,like a nerdy elf. "I'm okay,since my dad's death if that's what you mean." "Congrats on the wedding ,your fiance invited me,hope thats okay." I looked down at the floor. "yah I asked him to." I turned to walk away. "It was nice seeing you,have a nice spring break." I waved,but for some reason Ally stayed behind. I went into the next isle to hear them talking. "So I kind of need a date to the wedding..." "Are you asking me?" "yah I mean it was implied,but only if you say yes will it be an actual date." How cute! "Verbal diarrhea,sorry..not the best thing to say in the maylox isle." Ally laughed. "Sure point Dexter...here's my number." "I got to get going."

"What did I tell you? everything happens for a reason." I smiled. "Clare I've hit rock bottom." We left the pharmacy.

Eli's POV

That roadwork held us up and hour! There are 12 pharmacies in this town. "Okay Adam you know the drill." He rolled his eyes. "Can't you just call her?" "I'm out of minutes, till after 9." Fitz rolled his eyes at me. "Hey do you want to go in there with that on?" He quickly shut up. Adam came back out. "Their not in there man!" We drove to the next one. "Your going in..." Adam said. I got out of Morty and went into a small little pharmacy. I went down all the isles. "Can I help you to find something sir?" I looked at the nerdy boy standing in front of me. I know this kid. He immedially got scared. I watched him swollow hard.

"you look guilty." He then started to rant a mile a minute. "I'm not guilty,no reason to be guilty,because I did nothing wrong,if I did do wrong,or anything against the law,I would be going to jail right now,i did nothing wrong,absolutely nothing..." "shut up,have you seen Clare?" He gulped. "She was here buying the standard toilitrie items,femine care products,morning after pill. I got Ally's phone number." He wouldn't shutup. "Where is she now?" My eyebrows went up. "She left about an hour ago." "Clare Damnit!" I walked out of the pharmacy.

"Adam phone?" I reached my hand out. "Out of battery man." "Fitz phone?" I left it on the beach." Don't beat him up Eli. I walked back into the pharmacy. "Hey nerd,phone!" He handed me his phone. "Clare where are you?" "We stopped to get something to eat down town." "Where?" "a really cute little place called McDonalds." "Suddenly I'm craving a happymeal." I said. "Thanks." I gave the nerd back his phone. "Have a nice day." He said,with a dorky smile. I walked to Morty. "Anyone hungry?" Adam looked up 'starving man.' 'fitz you hungry?' 'Nah I just ate a bag of chips.' He held his stomach. "Then stay in the car." Adam and I started walking to McDonalds.

Clare's POV

"Look at that!" Ally said pointing to a small bridal boutique. "I don't know Eli will be here any minute" "live a little" she said,pulling me across the street. "Ooh wedding cakes." Ally ran to the counter. "Oh how cute a miniture Eli,and Clare." "That's harold and Maude." I said,walking away. I was craving chocolate,I literally could eat a whole cake. "Ally I will eat everything here,we have to leave." "Come down,Clare look free samples." I looked at the scrumptious pieces of wedding cake in front of me. Then I scarfed them down. Ally started laughing. "You want a napkin?" She asked,handing me a just married napkin. I was really embarresed. "Buuuuurrrrrrrp!" I covered my mouth. 'excuse me.' "Aww mam that was a decorative sampler." The sales lady walked toward me. "I'm so sorry,I thought they were free samples. She seemed upset. "They were 25 dollars each. You ate some with edible gold on them"

"Do you take credit cards?" Ally asked,trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe you ate 200 dollars worth of wedding cake!" I was really embarressed. "Well maybe we won't need one now." Ally nudged me with her elbow.

Eli's POV

So we got to McDonalds...Clare and Ally weren't there. I even made Adam check the girls room. "Get out of here! pervert!" "We'll their not here,want a big mac?" We finished eating,then went outside. "So if I was Clare where would I go?" I saw a bridal boutique across the street. "yah my moneys on that." I walked across the street. "You were picking out wedding cake without me? Why I'm hurt!" Ally walked past me..."She was picking out the whole store." Ally giggled. "Clare did you eat all of that?" She just looked embarressed,with chocolate frosting on her face. "We'll which one did you like?" She pointed to the empty plate... "A little of each." "On the bright side...We get this lovely plate for our wedding."

"Oh boy! Edwards." She picked up the plate. "So yah we can go now." Ally said. "Clare I can't believe you ate the whole decorative sampler." Ally laughed. "You ate their decoration Edwards?" I asked. She blushed. "I didn't know it was a decoration." We caught up with Adam and walked back to Morty. "Oh my god!" Ally screamed. "Why in God's name are you wearing my underwear?" Fitz just smiled,eating a bag of chips. We all crowded into Morty. "Okay so back to the map,where to?" "We have to find the bridge,then take it to the next town." "Okay I said." We all looked for a bridge.

to be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G**

Eli's POV

After spending 3 hours looking for a bridge..we soon realized that Fitz made a mistake,and that there was never a bridge! Turns out he dropped a piece of chip on the map,and thought it was a bridge. So we were really lost now.

"You Moreon!" Fitz looked so guilty. "I'm sorry man." That wasn't helping. "Sorry is not going to get us anywhere,i have no idea where the hell we are,does anyone know where the hell we are?" I rolled down the window to see nothing,but dark woods. Then of course Morty stalled,and stalled again..then stopped. "This is like the blair witch project." Ally said. I snickered. "I loved that movie." Clare looked really scared,but not as scared as Adam. "I don't like this man." I shook my head. "Am I the only one brave enough to go in there?" Everyone nodded. "Anyone want to volunteer?" Nobody was saying anything. "Fitz it's your fault were out here." He covered his junk. "I'm not going in the middle of the woods in a thong!" Everyone started laughing. "Then put some pants on!" I yelled at him out of aggravation.

Clare took a flashlight out of my tool box. "Here be careful." I smirked. "C'mon Edwards." She looked at me like no way. "Were engaged so that means you have to go with me." "You don't want to back out on a promise right?" She shook her head,and grabbed her hoodie. "I'm questioning my sanity right now." She said,and we got out of the car. "Adam cellphone." I held my hand out. "Still out of charge man." "Anyone have a cellphone?"Ally shook her head. She's lying. "If you scream... we'll call for help." She said this in such an annoying voice. I took Clare's hand and we started walking into the dark woods,with one flashlight.

"Eli this isn't safe." Clare started walking back to the car. "If something scares you,I'll scare it back." I bet she felt so reasured. We continued walking through the dark woods. "Isn't this like your vampire fiction...?" Got her there.

Clare's POV

Eli and I were walking into extremely dark woods,and I knew this was not safe. This was extremely dangerous,but that kind of made it exciting. "I'm going to scale this tree to see if I see anything." Stupid idiotic boy,what is he doing? "No! If you get hurt..." He stopped me. "I"m not going to get hurt,it's a tree." "There could be bats or spiders." He smirked. "My relatives."

"Just as he started to climb up the tree,I heard ratteling. "Eli...Eli...Can rattle snakes climb?" He looked down at me. "Don't think so why you ask?" I headed up the tree. "Climb idiot Climb!" "Clare what the hell?" He shined the flashlight down. "Oh shit.. just don't threaten it. It will go away." I was terrified. "Think positive right. It will go away." My heart was racing. "Hey Edwards,we might be up here a while." I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked. "We've got company". "Just don't look down." I tried really hard not to. There were now 2 rattlesnakes on the ground,just waiting to kill me. "I might not of thought this through all the way." Eli said climbing higher up the tree.

I wanted to hit my brilliant fiance for bringing us into the woods in the middle of the night...but I thought that would just make things worse. So we gripped onto the huge tree. Then it started to rain. Water was coming down on us. It was cold. Eli climbed onto the branch of the tree. "Okay this isn't as bad as it looks." Eli sat on the branch of the tree,hoping that the snakes would go away. "What we need is thunder to scare them." he said. "Don't encourage that." I said. "Too late" he said. The thunder started rolling in,and then the lightning.

"Were going to get struck by lightning!" I was panicking. "Edwards,get over here!" He pulled me up onto the branch,and hid me under his jacket. Then we hid from the storm together on a big old branch of a tree.

"Next time I have an idea like this..." Eli started. "Stop me,ducktape me to my car."I laughed. Then the storm finally let up. "Look there gone." Eli said. "But that doesn't mean there's not more out there."I said.

We looked down at the ground. The moon shining on us. "Kiss me." I can't believe I just asked that. "You trying to give new meaning to sitting in a tree..k.i.s.s.i.n.g" He spelt that so sexy. Then he kissed me. "trying to live out a fornight fantasy Edwards?" I bit my lip. "maybe" Then he kissed me again. It was passionate,it was wonderful,it was interrupted by a bat!

"Duck!" He yelled. So we both ducked,he covered us with his leather jacket. "Did it bite you?" I asked. He smirked. "nope,but one did once." he replied. "That explains so much." I said,rolling my eyes.

Eli's POV

The coast was clear. I did not want to get into anymore trouble tonight,so I decided to go back to Morty. Key word here decided. "Any idea how to get down?" Of course I know how to get down. "Nope." I lied. "So were 6 feet from the ground." I looked down.. "guess so." "We could jump." Yah Edwards that would be smart. "Oh yah we wouldn't break anything at all." I said sarcastically. "We'll do you have any better ideas?" In my head I'm thinking, _I want to makeout with you._ I pushed her against the tree,then we madeout for a long time. I could hear lots of owls and bats. "What was that?" Clare was startled,and broke away from the kiss. "creatures of the night." _Oh yah frighten her,make he move closer to you._ She did!

"Well since I have no idea how to get down,we'll have to stay here tonight." Come on this is too good for words. "We really should..." I kissed her. "get back to the others." She said trying to breathe.

"Well if you insist." Then I started climbing down the tree. "You liar." I smirked. "Your no better Edwards,you knew I was lying,you used me as your own personal vampire." She huffed. "Not true...okay maybe that's a little true." I love how she can't tell a lie.

Clare's POV

That's true. He got me there. That was one of the most frighteningly sexy nights of my life. He helped me down from the tree. "Back to morty." I said. "After you" he said. We walked back to Morty. "Clare we were so scared,there was a lightning storm!" Ally cried. "Were okay." I'm sure she'll believe that . Were soaken wet,covered in tree sap,and have serious makeout hair. "So yah there's no main road out there,so were really in the middle of nowhere,anyone have gps?" Eli asked. "Were in the mountains man." Adam said. "right" I said sarcastically.

"Well if were in the mountains,then why is there a car going that way?" Fitz asked. We all looked to see a car driving past. Eli hopped into Morty as did I. "Follow that car man." Adam said. "C'mon Morty,work,work,be a good boy Morty." "Yes!" Then we followed the car. "Damn!" Eli said. "We've lost him." Fitz looked out the window. "Where are we man?" I looked out the window,then Ally did. "Is that a carnival?" Ally asked.

_to be continued..._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 **Funhouse**

Eli's POV

We drove closer to the bright lights. It was indeed a circus,lots of fire breathers,and whatever that guy was doing with his berd. "Can we go?" Adam looked like a happy little kid. "Anyone else want to?" I asked. "please say no." I mumbled. These places were too colorful for me. "I'd like to." Clare said sweetly. "FitzyBoy you've got the deciding vote." I do realize I completely forgot about Clare's friend. "I'm hungry." Fitz said. "We'll that settles it...To the circus!"

I drove into the parking ground,lots of people were there. I parked Morty as close as I could to the circus grounds,then we all got out. Fitz hid behind Morty to put some clothes on of course. "Burn it." Ally said,as he dropped her thong on the ground. "So where do you want to go?" Adam stood up,and yawned. "I'm going to the funhouse." He ran like a little kid. "We should stick together,were in a strange place." Clare said. Nobody seemed to care,they all ran off to the circus. "just you and me edwards." I said,taking her hand.

Clare was fasinated with the circus,but terrified of the clowns. "So you love vampires,but your afraid of clowns?" "Come on edwards they don't even suck blood." She put her hands on her hips. "Neither do you." I raised my eyebrow "Do you want me to?" She almost smiled. Then she walked off,didn't get to far though I still had her hand. "hey" Clare said. "What you said so yourself were in a strange place,I don't want any clowns taking advantage of you." We continued walking. We road bumper cars,and saw fire breathing men,and some other things. That got boring. "Look!" Clare said pointing to a fourtune teller booth. "Clare,c'mon thats just a bunch of bull." She walked off again. "C'mon,it'll be fun." She insisted.

"Clare c'mon." I followed her into a smoke filled fourtune boothe. "Welcome,let me tell your fourtune." This woman sounded like a cooke,a scam artist. "The lovers" I raised my eyebrows,that's actually right. She put another card down. "death" . I just thought it was a coincidence. "the high priestess." "Now from a different deck." My mind was saying "enough." Clare was intrigued. "There is a lot of sexual tension between you too."

The cooke spoke some truth. "were engaged." Clare said. "Clare she's supposed to tell us that." I went to take my ticket back. The teller looked insulted. "You've lost 2 females in your life,2 very important females,you've been hurt so much in your life,and that hurt is going to surface,you two are meant to be together,you face tremoundous struggle and near death. You,young man have a dangerous bridge to walk,and it's unstable. You young lady also face hurt,the kind that results in blood." I rolled my eyes at her. "a baby girl is coming soon." Clare looked down at the cards. "yah right" She said. We both walked out. "See I told you she was a cooke." She laughed. " right." She said,and we continued walking. The thought of Fitz and Ally doing things crossed my mind. Some of things that woman said were right,but I don't believe in that stuff.

Clare's POV

Okay that was a little creepy. Eli lost his mom and his ex girlfriend Julia. How did she know that? I couldn't even understand the other stuff. I'll remember it though,incase it would come in handy one day. We walked past a balloon,dart game. Eli seemed angry. He threw darts out of anger. "Here" he said,handing me a stuffed aligator. We kept walking the circus grounds. "I want to win you something." I walked over to a bottle,baseball game. I threw the baseball and it hit the glass. The glass came flying back at me. I ducked. "What the hell?" Eli said. "Are you okay?" "yah I'm fine."We walked away. A man handed me a stuffed swan. "you keep it." Eli said.

Fitz's POV

I love the circus. I got a boatload of tickets just from hitting this dumbbell. "Who's the man?" Ally looked at me board out of her mind. "you are." She said. "You okay?" Ally looked up. "I'm just tired,really thats all." I didn't believe her. "Do you want to talk?" I'm shouting over this noise. "yah." We walked into the funhouse. "I look at Clare out of jealousy. She has the perfect life. She has the one guy who loves her unconditionly,an a beautiful engagment ring,and she doesn't make stupid mistakes like me." She sounded sarcastic,but serious too. "I don't know about that,I think their idiots for getting married so young,and they probably won't last." I shook my head. "Don't say that!" She said. "I'm done making stupid mistakes." I reached in my pocket and picked up a lighter. "You up for one more stupid mistake?" I pulled out a joint. "Where did you?" She asked. "the stupid mistake store." I said sarcastically.

We were sitting in a dark funhouse,and I lit the thing,taking a puff of it,then coughing. "Give me that." Ally said,taking it from me. She took a long puff in. "This feels better." She said. Then 2 minutes later we went completely nuts. We were making out on the ground,rolling around. "Guys what the..." Adam watched us in terror. "Are you?" Ally handed him the joint. "no way man." He said,holding his hands up. "have a little fun." Ally said. Then he took it,and a small puff. "Whoa it's like." "Thats not enough man,feel it." I said. He took another longer puff. "Whoa! its spinning in here. There's Adam,no wait that's Adam,there he is again. Hi Adam!" He went around the mirrors like an idiot,waving at himself. "Well he's baked." I said laughing. Ally and I continued to makeout this time we went further...and further. Adam was too distracted to notice...that we were having sex.

"oh yah" Ally said. "harder" "Adam how are you Adam?" Adam continued to wave at himself and laugh.

Eli's POV

So we got cottoncandy together,and we kissed with cotton candy. "We should find the others.." Clare said. "Yah I know." I said...but her lips were too sweet to resist. So we made out for a little bit longer. "Eli it's almost midnight." Clare said looking at her watch. "Right we have to get Cinderella home." I said. "No Adam and Ally and Fitz could be anywhere." The circus was closing. It was getting dark,nobody seemed to notice we were there. "Everyones leaving." Clare said. "Not us." I said. We headed into the funhouse. Then we heard a thud. "Omg Eli! were locked in." Clare started beating on the doors. "Help! Help!" "Save your breath Edwards,they will be back tomorrow." I threw her against a mirror. I enjoy taking control. "We are not making out in a dark house of mirrors. It's too ..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "unbelievably sexy." I said,then I kissed her. We were making out,then we heard something ,giggling. "Do you hear something?" Clare asked. She walked around the maze of mirrors. "You're going to get lost in here Edwards."

She went around the corner. "Oh my..." She stopped. I leaned over her. "oh boy!" I said. "Ally!" She yelled. "Clare your so pretty i'm so jealous. Oh yah!" I laughed. "She's drunk!" Clare said. "Actually Edwards I think their stoned!"

We looked to see Adam kissing his reflection over and over again. "And apparentally facsinated with themselves." Clare added. "You guys snap out of it!" Clare said. "You guys have any more?" She hit me on the shoulder. "ouch! I was just kidding." She looked at me with a death stare. "you better be." She said angrily.

"So any idea's on how we can get that 70's show out of here?" She sighed,and held her head. "I was hoping you did." We covered our faces to see Ally and Fitz naked,and Adam completely out of it. They nakedness reflected through a bunch of funny mirrors. "We'll their redefining "funhouse" I smirked,and picked up the joint.

to be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Smoke & Mirrors**

Clare's POV

I jumped in front of him. "Put it down,put it down!" He rolled his eyes. "Relax Edwards I'm not stupid enough to smoke it." He threw the joint. "brilliant now someone else can have fun house fun." I said sarcastically. "We'll were locked in here,and everyone is high." He whipped his finger over his head. "So how do we explain this?"I asked. He grinned. "We don't we're breaking out of here." My eyes opened so wide. "How?" He grinned again. That "I have a plan" grin. "You'll see." "Get it you'll see." He pointed to the funhouse mirrors. "Not funny Eli."

"Don't you guys get tired of doing that?" I stepped over Ally and Fitz doing whatever it was they were doing. "Hey Adam,you're my bestfriend Adam...yay adam! Yay Adam!" Adam continued walking the fun house mirrors,saying hello to himself. "Their out of their mind." I walked towards Eli. "join the club." He handed me the joint. "Liar!' He did not smoke that,did he? He walks towards me his eyes all glossy. "Eli really?" I slowly walked away. "I'm just kidding Edwards." he said. "It's out of it's highness factor." He dropped it on the ground. "Seriously how do we get out of here?" "Must you doubt me Edwards? I always have a plan." He said,rather sure of himself. I looked in his eyes,green glossy green. He looked into mine. We were about to kiss,but it was interupted by Fitz yelling.

"What the Fuck!" I heard Fitz yell. "We should check on that." I said,walking quickly towards them. "Oh my God Eli their on fire!" I yelled.  
"Stop drop and roll!" I yelled. There were still having sex. Eli laughed. "I think they allready are."

"This isn't working! What the helk happened?" Fitz laughed a very high out of his mind laugh. "There's a lighter in my pants."

"oh you bet ya! and it's even dumber than you are!." Eli said...trying not to laugh. "This is not funny!" I yelled,trying to bat the flames off them. "It's pretty funny from where I'm standing.." Eli answered back. Again that was not helping. "Roll! Hurry Roll!" That didn't make the situation better. "keep rolling,it's like circus porn." Eli said. "Oh boy!" Ally and Fitz kept rolling.

Finally the fire went out. "Are you okay,are you hurt?" Ally stood up. "Please,put some pants on." I said. She pulled her pants up. "Well depends on your definition of okay. I have a burn on my ass,and wholes in my clothes and I was half naked...not sure how I got here."

"Fitz are you hurt?" He rolled over and everyone saw his..."Oh my heavens! Cover up!" Ally covered her eyes. "Do you remember anything Ally?" She just looked at me. "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood,beautiful day in the neighborhood..." Adam was singing.

"Okay you take Fitz,I'll get Ally and Adam." I said this to Eli. Eli looked worried. "C'mon Mr Rodgers ." He tugged on Adam's collar,pulling him away from the mirrors. "bye Adam,bye Adam,bye bye Adam!" Great he left me to get everyone out of a burnt fun house. "Can you walk?" Ally held her butt. "I'll try...this is really embarrising." "Oh look she's sober!" She bit her lip. "What happened?" She asked. "Eli got us locked in the funhouse." I'll leave it at that. Ally went through enough tonight.

Eli's POV

That was quite a show,a real circus act. I have no idea how to get out of here. Everyone is half high,and Adam is distracted. "Man snap out of it!" He was stareing up my nose. "Okay Fitz is going to crawl,who knows what he burnt." I shrugged my shoulders. Clare is so innocent. I don't think she's ever even watched porn. I'm going to make her watch that. I lost my train of thought. Right! I have to get us out of here. "What's funny man is I walked in through the wrong door." My eyebrows went up. "Where's the other door?" I asked. Adam pointed to a row of mirrors. I'm thinking he must of thought there was another door,and were pretty much screwed.

"Hey genius!" Clare called. "There's another door right here." "Don't be so sure Edwards,it could be a trap." She shook her head,and went in the door. "Nope it's an actual door." I grabbed Adam by the collar and followed. "Um...guys i don't think this is an exit." We looked up to see a huge stage,and type ropes over us. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" "Fitz is that your stomach?" Don't jump to conclusions Eli. He held his stomach. "Nope man." "GRRRRRRRRR" There it was again. "Anyone have a whip?" I asked. "No why do you ask?"Clare asked. I slowly turned my back. "There's a lion." Ally said. "it's okay...it's in a cage." That was some relief. I mean it's rare for one to break out of one...right?

"We'll there's an emergency exit over there." Ally pointed. "And how are we going to get over there cheerleader?" She looked up at the type rope. "Oh no,no,no." "Eli this is a huge stage,we don't have another choice,but to fall into the fire pit." Adam said. "But it's not lit." I added. "The door is most likely locked down there."

I kept thinking. How do you save the day? How can you get Clare to fall into your arms? "So do we go up,down or across?" I glanced over at the security office. "I can see from here,that it's locked Eli." Clare said,rolling her eyes. "I need a brick." Clare grabbed my arm. "No you are not breaking into a security office." She said. "What other choice do we have?"

"Okay,but be careful." I smirked. "Find a brick,or something heavy." I climbed down a series of stairs off the stage. I walked around the ring to the office. It was a black door,and a window. If I punch it,I'm going to break my hand. I saw Clare running towards me with a chair prop. "If it can keep lions away,maybe it can break a window." Worth a try... "Stand back Edwards."

I got a running start,and rammed the metal chair into the window. "Oh my God!" Clare yelled ducking. The glass shattered everywhere. I reached into the broken window and turned the door knob. We carefully walked into the security office. "Okay so we need the keys." I moved to a hook with a series of keys. "Were free." I said,walking out of the door. "Their going to charge us..." Clare said. "Nah they won't know it was us." I motioned to the others to come down to the door.

We walked to the exit. I tried 36 keys before we got the door open. We all crowded into the exit. "Eli...I can't see." Clare said. She tried to move around. It was really dark. We all looked for a light.

"Got it" I said,flipping a switch. "Were in the control room." Adam said. All the colorful lights went on. "Control room to what?" Ally swollowed hard. "Welcome to the circus!" Strange music started playing.. "Damn it!" I said. "Turn it off!" Clare yelled. I flipped the switch. Everything stopped. It was dark again.

"Okay so what key is it?" "Helk if I know Edwards I can't see a damn thing." "Ally your cellphone." Clare said. Ally reached in her back pocket. "owgh" She said. Clare turned the phone on lighting the door. "Okay" Adam said. We both tried all 300 keys. "Got it." We pushed the door open,and found ourselves in the middle of the bumper cars,all parked in a neat little row. "Now what?" I looked up at the wall. "We climb it." I said. I started to scale the wall. "This isn't a tree Eli,who knows where this leads." Clare said. "Do you have any better ideas?" I asked. "We wait for help,then calmly explain that we got trapped in here,and needed to get out." I acted like I was agreeing with her. Then when she thought I was on her side. Adam and Fitz pushed her up the wall. "Eli!" "Sorry Edwards." I said.

"So where are we know?" Everyone looked around to see spooky lights and skeletons. "This is cool." I said. "Eli we could be in a cript of something." I rolled my eyes. Then I flipped a wooden sign over. "The House of mystery." Clare looked at her watch. "It's almost 3 am." "Yah well I'm walking to the car." Fitz said. "Yah guys i think we've had enough circus fun for one night." Adam said,following Fitz.

"I'm going to get my sore butt out of here." Ally followed them. "5 minutes." I said. Clare shook her head. "Nope,I'm leaving,seriously no more trouble Eli." "Come on they have a real naked vampire." She bit her lip.

"You go in there,and you'll never see me naked again." She had to bring up something awkward..that required a conversation. "I have pictures." I slowly backed into the house of mystery. "No you don't ,don't pull that,you have to go back to the car.." She backed me into a wall,pointing her finger. I grabbed her wrists. "Whoa deja vu." I said. I shut the door. "Eli you open that door right now." I shook my head. Then I went up a dark staircase

_to be continued..._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**A whopper of a Chapter**

Clare's POV

I watched Eli go up a creepy staircase. "Eli that isn't safe." He of course didn't listen. I watched as the steps creeked. No Clare don't follow him,don't follow him! I kept saying that over and over to myself. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled to myself. I climbed up the creaky steps. The upstairs was huge and creepy. Eli was no where to be found. I felt like I was being watched. "Eli it's really creepy up here." The lights flickered. I heard the sound of a door opening. "Eli this isn't funny." "Eli's not here." A creepy voice sounded. "I'm out of here." Just as I headed for the stairs,something grabbed me,and pulled me into a room.

"You Jerk!" I yelled. He snickered. "That was fun." I looked around the room to see an old time vampire castle. "Doesn't this just make every fortnight girls fantasy come true?" He asked. "Why Count Elijah...I didn't know you owned a castle." I was playing along. He had a devious look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I was getting frightened. He was backing me into the room. "Eli your scareing me." I was really scared at that point. "Eli's not here." he said. That was not helping my fear. I went for the door,tried to shake it,but it was locked.

"Quit messing with me!" I hallored. "Who said anything about messing?" Then he grabbed me,kissing my neck. That felt amazing. My whole body quivered,I started glistening. "Stop that." I said faintly. I didn't want him to,but it could go way to far in a matter of a minute. "I have to use the bathroom." I said. So I pulled on the door. "Do you really?" He asked,like he didn't believe a word I said. "yes I do." "interrupted again,you don't want to be intimate with me." I felt bad,like he thought I was rejecting him in the middle of this black gothic looking castle.

Eli's POV

"Eli its not that..it's just I have." She blushed. "my pure ee id." She whispered it,like she didn't want me to hear. "What? why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "It's embarrising." She said,shyly backing away" "If were going to be married,it's probably an important thing to know." She smiled. "I just didn't think anyone should know,it makes me feel gross." Clare was embarresed again.

"But it makes your boobs glow." That probably wasn't the most appropriate comment to make... "Eli" She hit me on the shoulder playfully. "what" "So that's why you didn't go swimming with the rest of us?" I feel like such an idiot now. She shook her head,and walked towards the door. "I still need to know these things" "Conversation ends here." She smiled. I opened the door,and we went down the dark stair case. We walked back to Morty.

"Clare what happened in the funhouse?" I shook my head at Ally. "Do you want the truth?" She looked frightened. "Is the lie better?" "Clare you take this one." I got into the drivers seat. "Does anyone know where we are?" Fitz took out the map..."There's a circus grounds on here." He said.

Clare's POV

"You and Fitz smoked weed,got high,had sex,caught yourselves on fire,and Adam made friends with himself over and over in the mirror." Ally looked up shocked. "A lie would of been better." She said. "maybe there's a reason you guys keep going back to each other." Ally nodded. "yah because we are high out of our mind!" Ally said. "This burn is horrible..." She held her butt. "maybe we should have it looked at?" I suggested. "And tell them what I was having sex when I accidentally caught on fire!" "Shut up!" Fitz yelled. They started arguing. "You took advantage of me." She yelled. Fitz yelled back. "Me, you're the one who said Clare is so pretty,I'm so jealous." "Who has a lighter in their pants pocket anyway!" They wouldn't stop arguing.

Adam sat up. "Can't you guys just admit that you like each other?" Fitz and Ally looked at each other,and crossed their arms. "No" they said in unison.  
The car came to a stop. "Where are we Eli?" He looked in the backseat. "Somewhere normal for a change." He turned his directional on,turning into a parking lot. "A 24 hour motel." Adam's eyes still looked glossy. "Tell me it's not haunted." he said.

"Were officially a few hours away from where I grew up." Eli said. We all got out of the car. "Guess we took some right turns then." Adam said,grabbing a duffle bag. "Not really." He said. "My dad lives here." Everyone seemed shocked. "Not here,in this town." He walked to the checkin. I followed. "2 please." "How long do you plan on staying with us?" The checkin lady asked. "2 days." Eli said. "Check out time is 12:00pm" She handed him 2 keys. "Come on Edwards lets try to get some sleep tonight." I followed him down the hall. "A vending machine." I said,as he took 8 bags of candy and chips out. "juju beans" he said.

Then he yawned. "I'll take the couch." He said,opening the door. "No you can sleep next to me,If you don't mind my grossness." He looked down at the ground. "Nothing about you is gross." We went into the room,turned the light on. I went into the bathroom,to take care of my monthly business,and put on pajamas. "What a day!" I said,laying on the bed. "I'll say,I'm looking forward to many more adventures like tonight." Eli said. He climbed on the bed,and layed down next to me. "Sweet dreams Edwards." He said. Then he fell asleep,and so did I.

"Bang Bang Bang!" "Eli...Eeee lie..." I poked him trying to wake him. "Wrrhat?" he mumbled. "Did you hear that?" He rolled over. "What?" "Bang Bang Bang!" "It was probably just a burgler,go back to sleep." Does he hear himself? "We'll thanks for reasuring me,I'm going to check on Ally." He rolled over again,and fell asleep on his face.

I slowly crept out of the room,grabbing a complimentary umbrella to protect myself. I knocked on the door across the hall. "Ally,are you allright?" It was 5 in the morning. "Clare get me out of here." It was Adam's voice. "Open the door." I said. Adam went out of the door. "They have been going at it for the past hour." Adam said. "I can't sleep." "They woke me up." "I guess they admitted their feelings for each other." I took Adam by the hand. "C'mon were going to wake up everyone." Then I snuck him into our room. "Don't wake Eli." I whispered. Adam fell asleep on the couch. But for some reason made his way to the bed in the night.

I went to use the bathroom...it was about 11:00 in the morning now. "Goodmorning." I heard Eli say. He was still half asleep. I walked out of the bathroom. "I had the sexiest dream about you Edwards." He reached his arm over Adam,and pulled him close. "Get off me man!" Adam yelled. Eli woke up quickly. "Clare! What's Adam doing here?" "God Man!" Adam stood up walking away from the bed. "ally and fitz were groping each other ,i had to get away jeese."

"Okay" Eli said,running for the bathroom. "It's wednesday,2 days till the funeral." Adam said. "Try not to remind him of that." I said.

Eli's POV

"I'm going to get food,anyone want anything?" Clare smiled. "a whopper with everything on it,and a carton of chunky monkey?" "okay...Adam?" "that works too,I'll do that too." "Okay then...I'll be back." I said,reaching for my keys. I came back with a bag of a whoppers,and 3 cartons of ben and jerrys chunky monkey. "Should we ask Ally and Fitz?" Adam asked. Clare shook her head..."Nope...I don't think their sober."

She grabbed her burger and ate it in huge bites. Wow that girl can eat. We all finished lunch,got dressed,and cleaned up. "So what next?" I turned on the tv. "Politicians son Declan Coyne has made bail. He is on probation,but that could change with the help of the best lawyers in town.""He says he's just going to take it as a learning experience,and he will continue to live in Toronto,finish highschool,under the judge's orders. "No more firearms for this kid. He almost did hard time for embezzlement and endangerment. ""The gun was not even real." Clare and I both looked at each other. "He made bail?" Clare said.

"Declan Coyne gave quite a convincing performance." "We'll be back after these messages." "So he's free." I got upset. "not for long." I said. "Eli no don't do anything about it." Adam said. "Who said I was going to do anything about it?" I said. Clare dropped her spoon in her icecream.

_to be continued..._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Daddy Dearest**

Clare's POV

"You're not doing anything!" I screamed,putting my icecream down. "Clare c'mon what am I really going to do to Declan when I'm 300 some miles away from him?" I shook my head. "Nothing" I said. "Knock Knock" I went to door. "Clare...I need to talk to you...like now." Ally grabbed me pulling me out of the room. "I...missed a pill." I looked at her. I was confused. "What kind of pill?" She looked at me like "I can't believe you."

"a birth control pill...Clare." My eyes widdened. "Okay so then...what do you do?" I asked. "I doubled up,but I don't think it's working,it's just making me nautious." I grabbed her shoulders. "But you were safe right?" She shook her head. "Not all 3 times." She winced. "3 times during this whole roadtrip?" She looked ashamed. "Maybe we can get another morning after pill." I suggested. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I think it's too late Clare..."

"You don't know that...maybe your not pregnant." Ally shook her head. "we can hope." I hugged her.

"maybe...we can pray about it." She said..."Okay bow your head. Lord if it in your holy will,please don't let Ally be pregnant,please I ask this in jesus's name amen." Eli walked out of the hall. "That's a new form of birth control." He said sarcastically. "Eli that's not funny." I said. "sorry." "We got to hit the road" He said,pointing to his car in the parking lot. "Why?" I asked. "It's about time you met my dad."

He said,walking to Morty.  
"Your biological dad? the dad you dislike?" I asked... "You can say hate Edwards.." He got into the car. "It's just us?" I asked. "Looks like it." He said,then we drove off. "What happened between you two?" Eli took a breath. "He divorced my mom,ran off with a skank...and made me cut myself. He is a critical,judgemental,lying,hardheaded,stupid,idiotic drunk... "Eli calm down." He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's just a low rent." He shook his head. "Let me just appoligize in advance for anything he might say,and mean." His father made him upset. "I'm sure he's not that bad." I said. Eli made a sharp turn. "wrong" he said.

"Surprise were here." He wasn't too happy about that. We got out of Morty. "Is this where you grew up?" I asked. "This is where I died." Eli said,walking towards the house. "Elijah park that ugly ass herse behind the house,I don't want the neighbors to think were off our rockers." Eli took a breath. "Nice to see you to old man." He hugged him. It was a very distant hug. "And who is this lovely lady?" I was scared to answer. "This is Clare,she's my fiance." I can't believe those words came out of his mouth. His dad whispered something in his ear. "you could do much better." Eli grinned a shut up type grin.

"So you kids hungry,looks like you could eat a horse." Eli again tried to keep his mouth shut. Was his father kind of insulting me?

"You look pale,son you drinking enough blood?" Eli smiled. "yah getting the right amount" he said.

"So Clare how come we haven't heard much about you?" I sighed. "I tried to tell you about her dad,but you went on and on about your girlfriend's breasts." His dad said nothing,and shot him a dirty look.

"So where are your parents Clare? Are you living alone?" He asked. I shook my head. "I live with my mother,sadly I lost my father earlier this year. Eli has been very supportive and helpful during this difficult time." His father smirked... "I bet so how far along are you?" My eyebrows went up...  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "Obviously your pregnant,or Eli wouldn't be marrying just some girl." Eli was looking mad. "just some girl." I said to myself. Hold your ground Clare...this is your future father in law.

"Actually I don't believe in premartial sex." He bopped my shoulder. "He can get sex anywhere I'm sure." This man was drunk. Eli was right. "Sir with all do respect I'd appreciate it,if you didn't speak that way about my fiance."

He walked up to me,like he had a chip on his shoulder. "Well young lady I can talk anyway I'd like about my son." Eli backed off. "oh boy" Eli said.  
We haven't even made it into the house,and allready this man needs to be taught some manners.

"Sir I don't appreciate disrespectful comments. I don't think Eli does either." He looked at me,biting his tongue. "Is that right?" I crossed my arms. "Yes that's right." I said.

"I like her." He said to Eli. "She's even better than Julia." He looked up at Eli. "Do you still have that tattoo?" My eyes became wide. "What tattoo?" "It's nothing." Eli got defensive. "See this is what you do always start a fight,keep your mouth shut for once!" He screamed. "Your drawing attention son." His dad replied. "Fuck yah! Draw all the attention in the world,you're the reason I left,and you are a jackass! You don't even see that.."

"C'mon Clare let's go." "It was lovely meeting you." His dad shook my hand. Then Eli and I got into Morty. "Are you okay?" I asked. He hit the gas and drove out of the neighborhood. "Fine I hope he gets hit by a bus." Eli said,turning the car. "You don't mean that." I said. "I have a stop to make." Eli said,turning into a tattoo shop. "You coming?" He looked at me,dead serious. We went into a tattoo shop. "Here sign this." He said,handing me a blank piece of paper. "Eli I'm not getting a tattoo." He smirked. "You're not,I'm getting one fixed." I signed the paper,not sure why I did that,but he's never been that serious.

"Fix this...make this say this,just like this." He took his shirt off and layed on the table.

Eli's POV

I forgot about the tattoo. It took my dad to remind me. It was a heart,with Julia on it... "Eli you don't have to get it removed,Julia was really important to you,and I get that." I smirked. "was" I said. "This is crazy,you don't have to do this." Clare said. I wasn't listening. I layed there for 30 some minutes,having them fill in the heart,and put Clare's signiture on my back. 'ouch' This time I meant it. Clare sat helplessly watching some guy tattoo my back. Then he bandaged it,and told me to avoid water for a while. "Oh my God." Clare said. "If I weren't under age...I'd do something stupid like this too." She said.

"Here" She reached for a sharpi over the counter. "sign it" She rolled her shirt up her back. "You really are full of surprises Edwards." I signed my name on her back.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked. "Eli I don't know how." She laughed. "But I'll figure it out." She took the keys. "No,No,your not hurting Morty,give me the keys." She handed them to me. "I was kidding." I said. We got in the car,and drove away

"Eli.." Clare said. "Don't freak out." "Clare why would I freak out?" I asked. "My engagement ring is..gone.." That was painful for her to get out. "That son of a bitch!" I said,and turned the car around. "What?" Clare asked. "It's not your fault...my dad is a pick pocket." Her eyes opened wide. "pick pocket?" She said,trying to muster the words out.

"We have about 20 minutes before he pawns it for cash." I said. "your serious?"

"sadly." I said.

Here we go back down that highway,and the avenue that brings back painful memories. I parked the car in front of my old house,and got out. Then I walked to the door and banged my fists on it. "Eric..." I said. "Elijah." he replied. "Ring!" I said,holding my hand out. "Whatever do you mean...Elijah?" He's such a scam artist.  
"Give me the ring!" He was acting innocent. I rammed the door in. "You really don't want me to call the cops and say my son went off his meds again and ransacked my place." Evil eyes... "I sold my car for that ring..." He looked outside. "Clare bought it back." "Now give me the fuckin ring,before i dent your fuckin head!"

"Is that a threat?" he asked. "Yes" I said,standing up to him. "good boy." He said,reaching in his shirt pocket. "Don't you ever touch me again,Don't ever talk to me again! Leave my family alone!" He looked down at the ground. I grabbed the ring from his weak fingers,and left.

"Here" I said,getting in the car. I slammed the door. "Buckle up Edwards... I'm about to make a dramatic exit." With that I sped off,gunning the tires,and leaving smoke on the street.

"So I guess family dinners are out of the question." Clare said. "He's out of the question." Eli said. "I wish you would of met my mother. She was a good person,just messed up." I blinked looking down. "I love you,I just greatly dislike your dad,but your nothing like him Eli,and you never will be." That reasured me.

"He wasn't capable of loving anything or anyone." I continued driving. "I'm" I said. "What do you say we move the wedding up?" Clare just looked at me... "We'll...considering everything that happened on this road trip...and a funeral friday...maybe we should postpone the wedding a few months." I felt hurt. "Or we could elope..." I smirked. She went speechless.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A trip to the past **

Clare's POV

I slowly turned around in my seat. "Elope!" I yelled. "What?" "I was kidding,calm down." Eli made a turn with the car. "My mother would kill me." I didn't realize that wasn't the best thing to say. "Clare c'mon give me some credit." he turned the car into the motel. "It's not like I have a signed marriage permit in my glove department or anything." Those words made me worry,mostly because they lacked the sarcasm. I opened the glove department. There it was a copy of a signed paper,my mother giving me permission to marry."

"Eli...where did you get this?" He smirked. " a copy machine." He was serious!

"wow" I said. "No,uh uh...were doing this right,I get the white dress and the bouquet of lilies. You will wear a tux and something other than converse." I shook my finger at him.  
"and the church and the singing choir...I know Clare,believe me I know."

"This is the most important day of our lives Eli." I shook my head. "Then why wait?" he said. "I have sent out invitations,and booked a cateor,and the studz to play..I can't just cancel." He shook his head. "fine your right." He said,getting out of the car.

"just think about it..." he said,and went into the motel.  
"Why do you want to move the wedding up? seriously,honestly?" He looked down at the ground,then motioned for me to come inside. I went into the room. "What tell me? please..." I nearly begged. "I have it on good authority that my Dad is going to show up...that's one reason I had you meet him." he said. "What do you think he'd do?" I asked,concerned. "Probably get drunk." he said. He sat on the bed. "Then we won't tell him..." I said,trying to comfort him.  
"He knows allready."

"I don't want to deal with him ruining our wedding." He was sincere,and serious. "Eloping isn't the answer! Eli." I shook my head,not realizing how loud I said that. "Knock Knock!" "Ally now's not a good time." "Clare tell me didn't elope!" She said,directing more attention then planned. "I'm the best man,and I wasn't even there,real nice guys." "Is it Saturday yet?" Fitz added. He was stone drunk.

"No we didn't elope,Eli just has a problem with something,and why don't you tell them Eli...they might have a solution." His eyes bugged out of his head. "Clare I told you that in confidence."

"You having problems with your slim jim?" Eyebrows raised. "Ya know your buddy in your pants not cooperating?" Fitz asked. Everyone was thinking what the hell. Adam slowly backed away..putting his hands up. "No way man I can't help you with that,I won't help you with that." he said.

Eli was like 'no man,fitz go stand in a corner!" "What!" Fitz said,leaving the room. "I'm going to um go over there." Ally said. "I'll tell Adam,but not the others they have big mouths." "I heard that." Ally yelled back.

"My dad is planning on showing up at the wedding." His eyes lowered. "Not Eric...?" Adam asked frightened. "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." Eli said less then enthused. "We have to stop him,we have to do something." Adam said,pacing back and fourth thinking. "Tell him it was cancelled,yah that you got terribly sick on...seafood at a rehearshal dinner tasteing and that resulted in a terrible disease." I looked up at Adam. "How bout a plan that will actually work.." I said.

"Thanks Adam you've been tremendous help." Eli said getting up. "Where are you going?" He shook his head. "out to think" "Then I'm going with you,and so is Adam." I said,grabbing him by the ear. "owgh,owgh,careful there still attached." Adam said. I let go of his ear. "Suit yourself" Eli said.

Eli's POV

I don't know what to do about my Dad,after he took Clare's ring..I don't know what else he's capable of. I was in the town I grew up in. The town I lived in before I moved to Degrassi. Clare and Adam were along for a ride through my past. Clare always wanted to know what made me tick. She is going to get a lot more than she bargined for. "Buckle up" I said. Then we hit the open road. "You said you wanted to see where I grew up Edwards..." I turned into my old neighborhood. The one where my dad didn't live. "You're lucky you didn't meet me sooner,or we would of had to travel to a lot more funerals together." I said,stopping the car. "This is beautiful." Clare said,ignoring my comment. We all got out of the car.

"Who did you live here with?" Adam asked. "My Grandpa..." I said,trying to be strong. I walked up to the door,and reached under the mat. I picked up the key,put it in the lock and opened the door. "Home sweet home!" I said. I missed this place. "Dad tried to rent it out...but he figured he'd keep it as an investment." It still has Grandpa's furniture,and old pictures all over the house.

"Don't touch that!" I reached over Adam,grabbing the snowglobe. "That's fragile idiot." He looked at me "well!" he said. "Um Eli you had pink hair..." Clare asked setting down a photo of me. "That was an accident." I said,setting the picture down. "Is this Julia?" Clare asked looking at my sophemore picture. "yah" I said. "Wow I wasn't expecting that. i thought for sure she was... "n't a blonde catholic school girl." I finished "You were expecting something dark? Believe me that was just her cover."

"You went to catholic school?" Clare asked.

"My grandpa made me." I was embarresed. "So where's your old room?" I led them up the stairs to my old room. The walls were stripped and it was pretty much a storage area now. We walked in there. I pushed away cobwebs and turned on the lights. "This is it." I said,manuvering around the boxes. I saw my Grandpa's old cross necklace hanging on a lamp. I quickly slipped it into my pocket. "There's not much in here,most of it I took with me when I moved." Clare made her way past the boxes. "I like this." She said,picking up an old school photo of myself. "Aww you were a cutie." she said. "Were? Excuse me!" "Sorry are." She said. "that's better." I said.

Clare's POV

Eli was starting to open up to me. Who would of guessed he was a catholic school boy. That presents a question. "Are you catholic?" I asked. "My grandma and grandpa were." He dodged that question. "That's not what I asked though." I said,pondering the question. He walked over to the closet. "Dude! Your Grandpa took you to a deadhand concert?" He smiled. "yah he was cool like that." He said,putting a picture in his jacket pocket. "What was his name?' I asked...hoping I wasn't prying and that it wasn't too painful for him. "Luke" Eli said.

"He was this awesome guy,taught me everything about girls,always smoked a pipe,always turned the question around on you,if he didn't want to answer it." I noticed something. Eli was happy,he was smiling. "Sounds familliar." Adam said.

"He took me in that night Dad kicked me out. "That night..." He was hesitating. "good guy he owned a funeral home,and I was in love with Morty,of course it was a really old car,and barely ran. He had it fixed up and gave it to me for my 16th birthday...he had no idea why I was soo attached to that thing,but it made me happy."

Was that a tear? "It's okay,your Grandpa meant a lot to you."I told him... then I hugged him. "You have no idea." he said,sucking back tears.

"Okay next stop down memory lane..." Eli said. "My old highschool." He blinked,looking down. "So yah let's go." I could tell it hurt him to think about his Grandfather.

We worked our way around the boxes and headed down the stairs. Eli stayed behind,in the room. I saw him put something that looked like a key into his pocket. I quickly went down the stairs,pretending not to have seen. Adam and I met him outside. Then we got in Morty and drove away.

"The night my grandpa died...I was so mad." He looked down "I vandelized the school." "Then the night Julia died...I caused a fire." I could tell he was serious. He kept talking. "I burned down a few classrooms before the firemen got there...I was expelled...and sent away." That was difficult for him. "I'm so sorry" I said,it felt like the time he told me his x girlfriend died.

"After my Grandpa and Julia died I didn't see a reason to believe anymore,because they taught you God wasn't like that. He took away my family,and at that time the love of my life...I didn't think I'd ever love like that again,and then I met you." My heart just stopped,I swear.

"Now my mom's gone,and you lost your dad..I'm starting to think it's going to always be like this."

He's so depressed. "Goldsworthy,there is a God,and everything that happens is for a reason. Of course bad things are going to happen,but wonderful things are going to happen to,it's just the balance of things. You can't have good without bad. You can't have love without hate...and it goes on." I'm profoundly ranting to him.

"Yah and you can't have straight without gay..." Adam said.. "Edwards do you have a point,or are you just going to keep spewing opposites at me?

"I almost made a point..." I said,rolling my eyes at myself.

"When were married,and something bad happens... Don't try to cheer me up."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut." Adam laughed.

"One more stop." Eli said,turning into the park. "This is where I slept everynight I fought with my dad." "In the park?" Adam asked. "In this herse." he said.

"oh eli...i " His eyebrows went up. "Don't. say. anything." We drove off. "So now what?" Adam said,as we turned back into the motel.

"Now we get some sleep,and I muster up enough courage to face everyone who turned their backs on me, tomorrow at my mom's funeral." "oh" Adam said. "yah it's a real mouthful." Eli said,getting out of the car.

Fitz's POV

"Are you sure?" I asked Ally.  
"pretty sure..." Ally said. "We'll can't we just go back and undue what we did? She smacked her lips. "Do you have a time machine?" Fuck! I felt so stressed.  
"Just get rid of it." I said. She looked at me appauled. "You want me to do what?"

Eli's POV

I walked into the motel room to find Ally and Fitz arguing. She was holding a pregnancy test. I pushed her arm out of Fitz's face. "First of all cheerleader,you two had sex 2 nights ago.. it's too soon to tell...secondly haha you two are soo screwed." "Ugh!" Ally grunted leaving the room. "What's the matter Fitzyboy, having trouble with your SlimJim? is it not cooperating?" I get to make fun of him now.

"That's not funny man." He walked out of the room. "Good one! Man!" Adam bumped my fist.

"10:00 at night...anyone up for some dirty pay-per view?" Adam left the room.. "I'm out of here man!" "What about you Edwards have you ever watched porn?" She looked at me with an omg look on her face. "I don't think so...Eli." She shook her head. "Aww you're no fun!" I clicked on the tv.

"Turn that off idiot!" Clare yelled. She walked into the bathroom. I started watching an x rated movie. My eyes were glued to the tv. "Hey Eli." I heard Clare say. "Yes" I answered. I turned around to see her step out of the bathroom,wearing underwear,and my grey button down shirt...

"You won't need pay-per view anymore." My eyes lit up.  
"You're dreaming..You're dreaming..." I'm thinking to myself. "Please if there is a God,don't let this be a dream!" I was shocked,as she sat down on my lap. I turned the tv off. "Guess not." I said,swollowing hard. "Does this mean your over your thing?" Yah that's an appropriate question...Who cares Clare Edwards is seducing you. "maybe..." "okay who are you,and what did you do with Clare?" She looked at me flirtaciously. "Do you think this is appropriate wedding attire?"

"You want to elope?" I asked. "with Ally and Adam as witnesses,of course." "What did that thing do to you?" My mind was blown. "made me very very horny." She whispered as she slowly unbuttoned my grey button down shirt...

_To be continued..._

_I know that is quite a cliff hanger? So it it real..or just imagination?_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Funeral Games **

Eli's POV

"Are you... Clare smiled 'not wanting to be a virgin anymore?' Then the rest was pretty much,me moaning,and hitting something hard. "haha wow! Wake up boner boy!" "Fitz! What the hell?" "We'll you fell asleep while watching porn,and you were humping the couch...Clare told me to check on you,she thought you were having a seizure." "Don't worry I told her you were just having a good ol time."

"Thanks I appreciate it." I said sarcastically. "So your going to show up to a funeral with a boner?" Fitz was laughing at me. "Hey guys I got dunkin donuts..." Adam slured his words. "What the hell man?" "porn." Fitz told him. "It was not,it was christian school girls in short skirts,and low cut tops." That's not helping Eli. "right" Adam said. "I'm out of here." He ran out of the motel. I think he was screaming for help.

"What's going on?" Clare's eyes shot open. "What happened?" Fitz was laughing. "His slim jim wanted to say hi." Fitz waved and left the room. I covered myself with a pillow. "So you were turned on by those floozies?" I wanted to say .._No Clare I was turned on by you in my shirt_. "Have you seen my shirt?" She looked mad. "You're avoiding my questions again." She shook her head. "real nice Eli." Then left. "okay cold water." "I can help with that man." Fitz threw an ice bucket on me. My eyes shot open,as I jumped around with ice everywhere. "That worked" Fitz said. "Remind me to thankyou." I raised my voice,pushing him out of the room. "Cold,Caaold."

Clare's POV

"So he had a boner...and was jumping the couch in his sleep,yelling,screaming and growling?" Ally blinked. "pretty much." I said. Ally laughed at me. "Clare he was having a sex dream!" I was upset. "About the floosies he was watching on pay-per view." I was disheartened. "You don't know that for sure,he could of been thinking about you." I shook my head. "Maybe you need to supply a little pay-per view for him..." Ally was suggesting I do dirty things to Eli. "Sure on our wedding night." I said. "I mean Clare,show a little more skin,talk a little lower and slower...and make him drull over you."

"How do you expect me to pull that off?" Ally motioned for a cab..."The magic of a pushup bra." "Where to?" "Victoria Secret" Ally said. The cab driver raised an eyebrow. "Ally" We drove to the mall. "Heres the card,call us when your done." "Ally we have less than an hour." She pulled my arm. "I told you you'd need victoria secret sooner or later."

"I"m not off my period yet." "Well then wait till you get home,Eli is not going to find a thing." "Okay so you need 2 sets,one cute and one sexy... "perfect black lace,and powder baby blue." I gulped. "Ally this is 30 dollars." "Consider it an early wedding gift." She paid for the items.

"Okay so...now Eli won't know what hit him." I can't believe she got me to do this. "Put the pushup bra on now." Ally covered me as I put on the bra. "What do you think?" "I can't take my eyes off of you." We both laughed.

The cab dropped us off at the motel. "Where did you go?"Eli asked,suspiciously.. I looked away. "Nowhere." "You're lying to me Edwards." I snuck the bags to Ally,and she put them in her room,hiding them from Eli. "So where did you go?" he asked again.

"Why did you jump the couch?" I just threw a question at him. "You wanna play games fine Edwards,then we'll play,but I'm going to win." He seemed so sure of himself. "Sure" I said,and we all got into Morty.

"Everyone wearing black?" Adam asked. He looked around the car. "Clare that's dark blue...change." "I don't have anything black." I said. "We'll be right back." Ally said,pulling me out of the car. "Wear this..." She held up a skin tight black dress. "Ally I can't it's too sexy." "You want Eli's attention don't you?" "not at a funeral..." "Fine put this top underneath." "Better?"

"Much!" I said taking the hanger. I slipped the dress on. "Whoa" Ally said. "Hello 911 there's a fire! Where? in Eli's pants." I playfully hit Ally. "Ally!" We got into the car. I took the passangers side. "3...2...1" Ally said. "Eli's eyes opened real wide. "Um." He started choking. "Breathe,man breathe!" Adam was hitting him on the back. "If you hit someone on the back Adam,it makes it harder for them to breathe!" He swollowed. "nice dress." He turned the other way,like he was thinking.

"Okay we're good." he said. "Someone throw me that throw blanket." He said. Fitz passed it over the seat. "Cover up Edwards you don't want to catch cold." "What's wrong Eli am I making you nervous?" Sweat fell from his brow. He wiped it off. "Not at all." he said in a mumble. "Adam guess what it's your turn to drive!" He got out of the car. "Man I don't know where to go." "Just drive" He said.

Then he sat down next to Fitz. "Lovely day huh?" He said,looking out the window. We all watched as it started to rain. "Like I was saying lovely day." He repeated. "Eli man,just drive." Adam got out of the front seat. Eli was forced to come back. I covered myself with the throw. "better" I asked. He didn't say anything,just turned the whipers on and started driving.

Eli's POV

Clare is so hot right now,it's making me hot. I have to be cool. "Do not jump her,do not jump her!" I kept saying that to myself over and over again. That wasn't helping. I was sweating. I was trying not to get hard. "99 bottles of beer on the wall."

"Come on everyone sing with me!" Thankyou Adam! "99 bottles of beer on the wall." Yes they are singing. "take one down pass it around,98 bottles of beer on the wall." Think about how bad of a singer Fitz is. Yes working... So we sang that for about 2 hours. We stopped for some food,and all ate burgers. Clare is eating her burger soo slowly,that is so sexy. "Focus on the road Eli." Clare said,snapping me out of it. "I have to use a restroom,anyone want to make a pit stop?"

I pulled into the nearest 7 eleven. Then I ran into the bathroom,like one of those "got a go,got a go right now." ads for blatter control. "Snap out of it Eli." That wasn't working so I choked the chicken...thinking about how sexy Clare looked in my shirt last night. How am I going to survive 4 months? I can't keep my hands off her. So I'm getting it on,then I hear someone pageing Eli. I think it's a coincidence...so I keep going and start moaning. "Are you okay in there?" someone knocks on the door? "Are you Eli by chance?" Damn think of a fake name...

"No I'm sam." That was a very popular movie. "No Eli in here sweetheart..." "well tell him his car is being towed." I stopped,pulled my pants up and walked out. "What do you mean being towed?" I asked. "haha just can't keep your hands off yourself can ya?" Fitz laughed. "Fitz!" I only said that...cause Clare is getting suspicious of you. "So I told her you had very bad diarrhea,you better buy one of these." He handed me a box of imodium. "You serious man?" That was the opposite of sexy...now Clare is going to be laughing at me.

"Once again...remind me to thank you." I said sarcastically. The sales man walked past me. "Hey Sam the next time you want to chug for change you might not want to do it over the sink." He walked in the bathroom with cleaning supplies. "Oh man!" Fitz said laughing. "Get in the car Fitzyboy." I said that in a mean cruel,don't mess with me tone.

"Eli I'm sorry you got a bad burger." Clare said. I huffed. "It's okay." under my breath. "This is awkward..." Adam said in a high pitched voice. I kept driving,trying to ignore it. There was no way,I could sit through a whole funeral with Clare looking like that. No way. "Clare it's freezing out there why don't you wear my jacket?" Yah that'll work. "Eli,what will you wear?" She asked. "Fitz's jacket?" I said unsure of myself. "No man."

"Come on you have the skin of a bear." "Are you calling me hairy?" "Nope,just saying you owe me.." "Fine man." Fitz threw his jacket at me "Idiot I'm driving!" I said.

The rain was finally letting up. "Okay were here." I said,pulling into a church. People were gathering around. "Are you okay to do this?" Clare asked. I didn't look at her. "I guess." I mumbled under my breath. We all got out of the car. "Elijah" My uncle Joe stopped me. "I'm so sorry Jenette was a wonderful woman." He patted me on the back. "Long time no see." another relative came up to me. The others ignored me.

Clare put her hand out. "Take it." I grabbed onto her hand and we walked into the church. The funeral started and everyone prayed,as they rolled a casket out. That was like having every flashback come back to me. "Grandpa,Julia...Mom." "Jenette was a wonderful woman. She struggled with her health,she struggled with fiances,but she did good things. She brought my nephew into the world. "Elijah Would you like to say a few words?" He didn't ask me to do that,did he? I sucked it up,and nodded my head.

I walked to the podium. "This is the 3'd time I've been asked to say something nice about someone who died. I hate this. I don't want to do this,and I certaintly don't ever want to go through this again. My mother was a stripper,yes and a drug addict. She made some terrible mistakes,but she fought for me,and she did whatever she could to make sure I was fed and had a place to sleep. My dad was not like that. My Grandpa was,well of course because that was her dad. My dad,dad wasn't in the same gene pool. Thank God! I'm really mad at him right now,but I know he's not the reason Mom commited suicide,I think her family ignoring her cries for help,when everything became to much to handle,and her brother turning her back on her,and her x husband being a complete imbosole." All I know is that their safe now,and they won't have to put up with Eric's crap anymore. And to those of you who stopped talking to me,and sending me birthday and christmas cards just because of what my mother did. "Screw you! "

The church went silent. I watched my dad walk in. "Speak of the devil" I said. The whole church gasped.

" Bet their loving your sob stories! I've got one for you "Boo hoo" I'm the evil one.I'm the basket case. You like that! Get this Elijah you weren't even my bioligical son." "Yah that's right it was one of her calls. I only stayed around cause I was her pimp." He was drunk out of his mind,downing the champagne.

"Your lying. See this is why I hate funerals." I said. He had the stage now. I wasn't going to listen to his lies. I walked up to him. "It should of been you,not mom." I shook my head,trying to shake my anger. I wanted to punch him so bad. I did. I punched him in the face.

"How you like that?" He layed on the isle bleeding from his nose. The champagne fizzing out under him.

"Eli!" Clare grabbed me. "I'm not saying he didn't desirve it,but...  
"I don't want to hear it Clare." I walked out of the church. Adam ran after me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm now." I said.

Clare's POV

"Oh my god Ally!" I grabbed Ally's hand. "You need to talk to him." I shook my head. "He's not going to talk to me." I hung my head down. "Some serious shit just went down!" Fitz said,motioning to the back door. "If there are no interruptions please move to burrial ground." "Elijah Goldsworthy was right about Eric,and as God as my witness that man had it coming for a long time." The lady said. Eric stood up and ran away. Some people chased after him. "I'm going to go to the food place." Ally said. "Some funeral eh?" She said to random people walking to the bouffet. "I have to find Eli." I said,running out of the doors.

I found Eli sitting on top of Morty. "If it's any consulation one of your aunts said he had that coming a long time." He shook his hand out. "That hurt like hell." he said. I climbed up the car. "Don't scratch morty with those heels." he said. He really loves that car. I kicked my heels off,and slid up onto the hood of Morty. I held him. He didn't push away. He didn't get mad. He just fell in my arms. "Clare I did something stupid..." I looked him in the eyes. "What" I said. He rolled up his sleeve and showed me his arm. "Oh my God Eli!" I whipped his jacket off and started to apply pressure to the cut. "Your going to need stiches." He dropped the scapel on the ground. "probably" he said. "press" I said,running into the church.

I looked for Adam,finally found him. "Adam I need to get to a hospital now." I threw him the keys. We got in Morty,and drove. "Where is it man?" " The sign with the H man." Eli squinted his eyes as blood rolled from his arm. "This is the deepest I've ever...cut" He said. I continued applying pressure to the wound.

We arrived at the emergency room. They quickly took him in. "Is this self eflicted?" someone asked. "No it was an accident." I just lied for him.

"Was it a knife?" The lady asked. "She was cooking,it was a complete accident." Eli said. "Okay well were going to get some stiches,just try not to focus on the pain. " That's such good advice. That's my sarcasm. "Edwards I'm sorry." He said. The nurse came in and started the stiches. When she was done,she wrapped his arm in gauze. "Okay let me get some insurance info on you." I took out my wallet. "That won't be necassary." I said. "He doesn't have insurance." I said. "This hospital visit is 200 dollars." The nurse added. "You're sure?" She asked. "Yes because were not married yet,and we'd be going on the same plan." The nurse nodded. "okay" "We'll get discharge papers."

"How do you know if I have insurance or not?" Eli asked. "Its under your dads name,and that's not something he needs to know." "Thanks edwards." Eli said,sitting up. "214 be more careful next time ." She said. "Damn steak!" Eli said. We left the hospital.

"You guys it's Ally." Adam handed me the phone. "Eli's dad torched the dinner party on fire...there are firetrucks everywhere,where are you?" I debated weather or not to tell Eli...

"Eric caught the dinner party on fire." "That jackass." Eli said,not even showing a smidge of sympothy.

When we got there,there were fire trucks and people running out of the church...policemen investigating. I saw Eli's scapel on the ground. I picked it up. I didn't want anyone to acuse him of anything. I slid it in my purse. "Everyone is allright!" Someone yelled. We all got in Morty and drove away un- noticed.

We got to the motel and packed everything up,putting it in the car. "So 2 days till school starts again." Adam said. "I need a favor Adam." I handed him the metal scapel. "Get rid of it,but don't let Eli know. I can't have him hurt himself like that ever again." Adam nodded,taking the scapel. "okay." He said.

"So back to Degrassi!" Ally said. "Where a real doctor can tell me if I'm pregnant or not." She whispered. "and where that pushup bra just might come in handy." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked. "oh nothing" I said. "You're lying again Edwards..." he said,pulling out of the motel. "We'll lets see it's Clare 1 Eli 2 right?" "You wish Goldsworthy. You know I'm winning." I think I saw him smile. This was going to be a long ride back.

_to be continued..._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 36

**Beautifully Broken**

Eli's POV

We've been driving a while,it was about 2 am now."Yah we'll Mrs Edwards like I said we lost our phones,yes I'm using a pay phone..."I lied. "We'll be back in a day,thankyou for putting your full trust in me." Then I hung up. "okay so I have less than 32 hours to get us home." I said. "We'll it's been quite an adventure..hasn't it?" Clare rested her head on my shoulder. "Map boy where are we?" He looked up,apparentally back at the circus..." Fitz said. "Anybody want cotton candy?" I asked. Clare looked at me confused. "No way that's where I made most of my mistakes...now I have to name my baby BoBo." Ally said. I laughed. "Eli it's a completely dark ,and almost everything is being packed up." I reached in my pocket.. "that might be my fault." I said,taking out a ring of 300 keys.

"You kept them?" Clare asked. "oops..." I said. "We'll now what?" Clare asked. I stopped the car,parking far away from the circus grounds. "We have to return them." I said. "We?" Clare said. I dragged her out of the car into a dark circus. "Eli they are closed." Clare kept fighting. "Okay,go in put the keys back,go out." She was pretty serious. "I have a better idea..." I said,dropping the keys. "There it looks like some careless clown left them by the bumper cars." I said. "Wait." I took a key off the ring.

I turned on my cellphone light shining it at the "House of mystery." "Do you want to finish what we started?" She looked at me and laughed. "You want me to do what?' She asked. "We'll I'll be in there,so come find me if you get too scared." I was trying to get her to follow me. I walked into the house,closeing the door behind me. I stood by the door listening. "Eli really...it's really dark and creepy out here." I made a creepy animal screech. "Eli!" She screamed,her feet pounding towards the steps. I stepped away from the door,knowing she was going to give in and go in the house. I made my way up the stairs. "Eli..." I heard her call. I climbed into the bed that I liked so much...

"Eli this isn't funny..." Clare was despirately crying out. I heard her come up the stairs. I took my jacket off and got more comfortable. This haunted house was unbelievably sexy. Finally she turned into the room. "Okay we put the keys back,lets not get in anymore trouble..." I smirked.

Clare's POV

Eli was laying in a bed that reminded me of a cemetary gates. He was inticing. I think he was trying to seduce me...I'm not sure. He picked up some candles,lighting them. "Eli those are fake candles..!" I screamed. "Damn it!" Eli said,batting away the flames. "That would of been so romantic...if I wouldn't of caught myself on fire." He took his shirt off. I wanted to run away in terror,but I couldn't. "Can't take your eyes off of me Edwards." He walked towards me. it was like one of those fortnight stories. "Are you trying to seduce me...goldsworthy?' I asked. 'trying,but not suceeding.' he said. "Were missing some things...the white dress,the tux a bottle of sparkling something." I said.

He kissed me. I went limp. He started kissing my neck,slightly biting it. "Wow you're really good at that." I said. He kissed my collarbone,making me make soft little noises like hums. "I'm scared." I said. "of what ..." I paused. "The way you're making me feel...it's scary." "turned on edwards.." I really wish he wouldn't of said that. He shut the door. It was completely dark. "What if someone...sees us." He laughed. "The circus left town...edwards we have this whole creepy castle to ourselves." This was scareing me,but what scared me more was I wanted to. Everything I ever felt for him was telling me do it. "Ally and Adam or someone could come looking for us." He laughed. "It's locked."

"then keep going." I said. What the hell was I agreeing to? I was about to lose my virginity in a haunted halloween attraction.

His eyes widdened. "Really here?" I shyly smiled. "yah" i said. Then we did stuff. "you sure were doing this right?" I asked. "pretty sure edwards." he said,and bounced on top of me like a pogo stick. "whoa" I said "Whoa oh" I had no idea what he was doing to me. "oh" that felt good. We were screaming,and bouncing and then..."Eli...Eli... Eli..." Then the bed broke and we crashed onto the floor. I screamed,rolling on the floor. "ahhhh..." Eli said "What's ahh?" I asked getting up. "I lost the condom.." he said. We spent an hour looking for it. "Wait!" I yelled. "Why are we looking for it?"

"It could be...broken." I swollowed hard . "keep looking!" I said. "What's funny is the bed breaking made you scream,but I didn't." I'm trying not to laugh." "We'll you try having a hole in your body,and someone poke it with a stick of gum." I said. That came out so wrong. "Did you call little Eli a stick of gum?." I giggled. "It's better than slim jim." "Real nice Edwards." He said. "you liked it.." he said approaching me. "you really liked it." I quickly lied. "did not" "So you were faking it..." "No...whatever I felt was..feltable." "Feltable isn't even a word." Then we argued. "Oh Eli...Eli.." He was taunting me now. "I bet you want to do it again."He said. _In my mind...and again,and again and again... _"You know what just find the condom!" We looked everywhere. "It would of been so romantic...if those damn candles weren't plastic!" He said. "Find the fricken condom!" I yelled. "Could it be in...ya know?" I looked down at my precious lady. "You can't be serious..." I said. I looked down..."no.." keep looking... His eyes went inbetween my breasts. "Not at my breasts!" I yelled. "Fiesty I like it.." he said. Then we got in another argument.

Eli's POV

I'm having the most fun of my life in an antique bed,it breaks...and so does something else. "You still have those pills right?" Clare looked scared. "Were never gonna find it." Clare said. We left the circus completely shocked. "Your pretty quiet" Ally said... "mhm" Clare said..."Hey Eli." I really don't want to talk to Adam right now. "Hey Eli you have a condom sticking to your back." Adam said so casually. I was mortified. I picked it off my back. "damn" I said,throwing it out the window. "Hey Clare I got my period I'm not pregnant." Ally said. Clare looked up at my terrified expression. "That makes one of us." She said. "Clare you didn't...at the circus and you were completely sober!" She yelled. I pulled the car over. "Adam drive!" I yelled. I got out of the car to barf.

Clare's POV

"Was it good?" Ally asked. "That's besides the point Ally." I said. Everything ached,and I kept thinking to myself "great we might of conceived our first child in a fake haunted house." I said sarcastically. "Where?" Ally asked. Oh no! I said that out loud. "Okay whatever happens Edwards...I'm not going anywhere." Eli sat next to me in the car. "we won't know for another 2 weeks." Ally but in. "Unless you...get the morning after pill." Ally said. "It would make things easier." I said... "A pill to get rid of a hangover,is not going to help right now!" He said. Ally and I looked at each other. "It's to prevent the pregnancy from happening. Make up your mind, you have 72 hours." Is it bad that I didn't want to do that? "maybe we should wait it out..." I said. "Clare you're only 17..." Ally said. "I'm scared Eli." I said. He just held me.

_to be continued..._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Repentence**

Clare's POV

I woke up Adam was driving and Eli was nowhere to be found. "Adam where's Eli?" I looked around the car..."Ally?" I asked,gently waking her up. "They went to get food Clare...it's okay go back to sleep." I looked at my wrist watch 10:00 am. I remembered everything that happened last night. "Ally I had sex last night." There was no going back. The moment wasn't right,it was just lust between two horn dogs.  
"I made a terrible mistake!" I sat up. Adam you have to get me to a church!" Adam pulled the car over..."um okay." He said. Adam pulled out onto the road. "What kind of church?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter!" He stopped the car and I got out. "I'm going to get the boys at Subway,and come back for yo." Adam said. "Ally come with." I shook Ally and pulled her into the church.

"It's a little late for prayers Clare,you had sex. You did the deed." I gulped. "It's a sin Ally..I have to get jesus to forgive me." She shook her head,pushing sleep out of her eyes. "okay then repent away."

"Can I help you?" A man walked out. I thought he was a pastor."Yes Bless me father for I have sinned." I said. Ally laughed. "Ally don't laugh in the house of God!" I said. "Uhhhh..." The man said. "Sweetie I think you're in the wrong place." I looked up to see nude paintings everywhere.  
About a minute later...I realized that it wasn't a church. "I thought this was a church,you have stained glass windows.. "Where am I?" I asked... "This is a creative art gallery... " Ally laughed..."and by creative you mean?" The man smiled 'nude' I watched a bunch of nude people walk by me. "You know you really need to change the sign outside" I said,and walked out. " I covered my eyes embarrassed. "Well that was interesting." Ally said. "Don't say anything." I said. I watched Morty pull into the parking lot. Eli was laughing.

He got out of the car,probably to taunt me. "Edwards did you just come out of that nude gallery?" I smiled. "We'll unlike you I appreciate fine art." Yah that will cover it. "liar" he said,laughing. "It's not funny I need to find a church to ask for forgivness." Eli froze. "yah we'll that's what the nude factory is for." he said sarcastically. "That is not funny Eli." Yet he found this oddly humerous. We got in the car. "Oh boy.." He said,covering his face laughing. "It had stained glass windows..I assumed it was church."

"I think that lazor surgery has warn off Edwards." He continued laughing,then Adam started laughing and then Fitz. I knew they would taunt me like this for years. "Damn it Eli find me a church." I had no idea where we were. "I think you should find a pharmacy first.." Ally said. Adam turned into the pharmacy. "Ally I feel so bad." I went to the counter to get my morning after pill. "Hey Clare,Ally..." Oh no please don't let that be Wesley. "Exactly how many pharmacies do you work at?" He grinned. "My dad owns this one,I'm just filling in for another employee." That happy elf voice he has. "Can I help you find something?" Ally laughed. "Sadly they lost that at the circus." I wacked her on the arm. "owgh" she said.

I picked up a pregnancy test. Thinking he will get the memo.. he will go away. Then Eli walked in. "Oh boy!" he said. "Yah was our haunted house fun really worth it?" I asked putting the first response down. "Here Clare drink it down." I swollowed the pill,hoping it would work. I bought the pregnancy test,hoping Wesley wouldn't tell anyone. "Okay so according to Wesley were about 4-5 hours from home." I looked at Ally to see she had serious makeout hair. "You made out with..." I watched Wesley wave at us." What I had to get information...and promise him not tell anyone about the pregnancy test." I rolled my eyes, taking the bag,leaving Eli to read the back of boxes of pregnancy tests. He saw us leaving,and dropped them,leaving Wesley to clean them up. "Sorry man." He said,going out the door.

"So what do we do...now?' Eli asked. "hope this works." I said,putting the box in my jacket pocket. "I really need to repent now." I said seriously. "Clare look! Church of Christ." I grabbed Ally hands and walked across the street. "Lord I'm sorry that I gave into temptation 4 months before my wedding,and I feel so guilty and sorry and I don't regret it. I mean I love him,but I'm only seventeen,and I should of know better and I'm sorry,so sorry please forgive me,please forgive me. -Amen." "If you keep that up,you're going to make me feel guilty." Ally said. "I allready do." Eli said,walking into the church. "It's not your fault." I said. "No it is...I dragged you there,and tricked you leaving you out in the dark." He said. "I better repent over there." Ally said pouting her lips.

"This doesn't seem like your style.." I said. He sat next to me in the pew. "An empty church in a strange town...seems exciting." he said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Clare,and if you're pregnant. I'm doubly sorry." I laughed. "I probably would of given in earlier,and we wouldn't be virgins on our wedding day." I said. "I don't regret it,cause I love you...sure it was completely creepy and dark,and in a circus house,but I love you." "I really hope God isn't listening right now." Eli said,getting up. I looked up,thinking about my Dad.

"You know what I wanted the most?" He raised an eyebrow ..."What?" "My dad to walk me down the isle." Then I cried.

"He's still around Edwards,he wouldn't want to miss that." This boy just keeps getting more and more profound. "That's nice." I said. "So then your mom is still around to." He smirked. "I really hope their not hooking up right now." I laughed. "Okay we can go now." I said getting up. We left the church.

Eli's POV

Clare almost confessed her sins to a bunch of nudests. That was the highlight of this whole trip. I don't regret what we did.. "I don't want to do that again,until our wedding night...and lets act like it's the first time." Clare said. "Okay Edwards." I said,walking back to the car. "Next time were going to have real candles." I said,opening the car door. "true ." Clare said to Ally. "yah I guess you're right Clare." Ally said. "Hey guys..." I looked in my rear view mirror. "Is that Fitz being chased by goons? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Fitz ran past the car. Adam looked scared. "Should we drive away?" He asked. "Nah we should help him." I said...once again I weighed my hands. "Drive away,help fitz,drive away,help,help,driveaway... I couldn't make up my mind. "Think fast." Adam said,as two creepy men hit the back of Morty.

_to be continued..._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**I need an explanation **

Eli's POV

"Okay enough man! Just help him."Adam said,pushing me out of the car. "Someone hand me that dustpan." I reached into the backseat,picking up the dust pan. "How is that going to help?" Adam looked at me like I was nuts. "We'll sorry I don't have any better weapons in the car." I said ..."Wait Eli take the pepper spray." Ally handed me a spray can. "okay..." I said thinking. I'm going to defend Fitz with pepper spray and a dust pan! Yah I'm a hero...sarcasm.

"What the hell man!" Fitz said,fighting the guys with his fists. "Damn it!" I said,and I got in a fight. Throwing punches right and left,using the dust pan as my shield. I really hoped Clare wasn't watching... I finally grabbed one of the guys around the neck,spraying the pepper spray at them. I ducked,when another one threw a punch at my jaw. Fitz and I fought them,eventually they fell to the ground,covering their eyes. "Fitzy Boy!" I said,getting in the car. "Sorry man..." I took a breath. "What the hell was that?" I yelled. "I have a better question Where the hell did you learn how to fight like that?" I hit the gas.

"Answer me damn it!" I said. "I don't know maybe something to do with my dad." I touched my cheek,feeling a bruise. "So they kicked your ass?" I was really upset. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Clare asked. I spun the wheel of the car. "I'll tell you later." I said. "I need a new dustpan,otherwise Morty is going to get dirty." I said. Everyone just looked at me. "you treat this car like a human." Fitz said. Clare but in..."There's a reason for that."

"Owgh oh." I said,looking in my reer view mirror... "We've got company." I said. "Lose them!" Fitz yelled. "allright,everyone hang on to something..." I said,then I turned the car around on the road. You could hear it slide. I pressed the gas,going the opposite way,leaving the goons stuck at the dead end of the street. I whipped out of that street,hoping Morty could handle it. Then I slammed the brakes at a stop light. The light changed. I rammed into that green light and went down an old abdonned road,watching the goons drive past the street,confused. The car came to a hault.

"I taught Morty some tricks." I said. Everyone gasped. "I want an explanation." Clare said,crossing her arms. I didn't answer. "Eli answer me..." I saw the goons coming back around in the car. They saw us,turning in,ramming their car into us,trying to push us off the road. "Road rage" Adam said. "We should call for help..." "That's not needed." I said. "Nobody hurts Morty and gets away with it!" Then all hell broke loose.

We found ourselves in a high speed herse chase. "So Fitz why are these guys trying to kill you?" I asked,spinning the car back around,sending the goons around in circles. "I don't know...man it's not like they have a gun or anything." I really wished he wouldn't of said that. There was a gun shot..."Damn.." I said. "Everybody get down!" "Man are bullets red and balloon like?" Adam asked looking out the window. "It's a fricken flair gun!" I said...pissed off turning down a busy street. "If you see a police station... tell me." I said,making my way down the town. "There!" Adam said.

I turned in the police station. The goons,sped away. We all caught our breaths. "I need an explanation." Clare said,gasping for air. "Yah Fitz who were those guys?" Fitz sighed. "I thought they were gonna mug me,so I gave them my wallet." I scratched my head. "FitzyBoy that didn't have an ID in it...did it?" He looked confused. "Would that be bad?" I persed my lips. "We'll we got in a fight with people you thought were muggers,got into a high speed chase...got shot with a flare gun..." I was trying not to hurt Fitz. "Damn it! Adam...we should of just drove away." I said. "Nice man." Fitz said,leaning back in his seat.

"Now what?" Fitz asked. I got out of the car. I grabbed Fitz by the ear. "We file a police report." We entered the building. "Can I be of assistance?" I sighed. "My buddy here was mugged outside of a pharmacy." "Are you hurt?" I touched my cheek. "Nah just a bruise." I said,taking the clipboard.

"Whats your drivers lisence number?" I asked,going through a check list. "I don't know four..." I tried not to hurt him. "idiot!" I said. "What is your birthday?" I asked. "May something man." I looked at his eyes,they were glossy. "Fitz did you steal drugs from those guys?" I tried to whisper as quietly as possible. He looked guilty. "No." He said casually.

"Here" I said,handing the paper to the guy. "If we get any leads or your wallet is turned in we will call you." I walked out with Fitz,hoping no one would notice he was high.

"The birds are so pretty man." I nudged him. "What did you take?" I asked. "a little green pill." he said. "Great so Fitz is high on something...and were walking out of a police station." I mumbled to myself.

We got in the car. "Fitz go to sleep." I said,locking him in the back of morty.

Clare's POV

So that was like an action movie. How did Eli know all those things,where did he learn to fight like that? Why wasn't he talking to me? All these questions went through my mind. "Jesus!" Adam said. "Hey!" I said. "Sorry Clare" Adam said. "I meant oh dear!" "That's better.." I said. "We'll it's never boring with us is it?" Eli said,holding me. "Hey where's that girl?" He asked. "Ally ,Eli you need to learn her name." Adam said.

"She went in the bathroom." I looked up. He was concerned. "yah I'll go check on her." I said,getting out of the car.  
I found Ally puking. "Are you okay?" She gulped. "The twist and turns,put my stomach in knots." She said,getting up. "Hey Clare promise you won't hate me..." She said. "I could never hate you Ally." I said,walking towards a mirror. "Clare I lied I didn't get my period...I just said that so Fitz would lay off me."

My eyes shot open. "So you still could be pregnant?" "That makes two of us..." She said.

Ally started banging on the door. "Hey Clare the door is stuck!" She said,trying to open it. "push,don't pull!" I said. "That's not working Clare." I heard a thud. "Are you okay?" I asked,trying to pull the door open. "The toilet is broken,it's overflowing...get me out of here!" She yelled. I was terrified as water started to rise and flood the bathroom. "Crawl under the door." She yelled. "Idiot it goes to the floor. "Crawl over the door!" I yelled. I heard another noise. "I"m trying!" I could see her holding onto the door for dear life,like a monkey. "Crawl!" I said. I saw her hands come over the top,and they were slipping. I grabbed them trying to pull her over the door. "Suck in!" I said,trying to lift her over the door,but to no avail.

I watched the door open. I was hoping I could explain this. "Edwards..you flooded their bathroom? really?" I felt a blush coming on. "Pull idiot!" He pulled me,I pulled on Ally trying to get her over the 4 ft bathroom stall door. Eli pulled too hard,pantsing me. He laughed. "Edwards are you wearing a thong?" He said,his eyes stareing at my ass. "Now is not the time!" I yelled. Water was flooding everywhere. An officer walked in. "Uh this isn't what it looks like." I said. The officer saw Ally half way over the door. "Easy does it sweetheart. you're allright,you're allright." "Thankyou" Ally said.

'You couldn't of just picked her up?" I asked Eli. "I'm not that tall." he said. I pulled my pants up. We headed out the door,soaken wet.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" He scratched his head. "You were in the bathroom for almost a half an hour...That's not a reason for concern?" He said,getting in Morty. "Adam guess what,you're driving!" He rung his jacket out. We watched as a disaster relief truck pulled up with water pumps.

"Did...I do that?" Ally asked. I laughed. "It was an accident,and we're all okay." Adam found it hysterically funny. "Sorry..it's just you flooded a police station." he said,laughing in his beanie. "So Edwards where did you get that thong?" I covered my face. "How did you manage to pants me,pulling on my shoulders?" I threw a question back at him. He blinked his eyes lifting his eyebrows. "I've got skills." he said. I punched him. "So where are we...?" I asked. Fitz took out the map. "We need to find a bridge." "not again man." Adam said,laughing. He pulled into the street,still laughing. "Adam watch out you're gonna hit that...

_to be continued..._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Faking it **

_Get ready for the climax...haha no,no, not like that! But this will be nothing short of shocking. :)_

Eli's POV

squirrel." I finished. Adam turned off the car,and got out. "Poor little fella he didn't even have a chance."I said. Adam started to cry. " it's a fuckin squirrel." Fitz said.  
"It could have a family." Adam was very distraught. "Atleast it wasn't a person." Clare said. Adam got up from the road still crying. "He was like a tiny person to me." He said,getting in the back seat. I tried not to laugh. "Poor Chibbols" Ally said. I took the wheel of the car once again. "He's in a good place Adam." Clare was trying to comfort him. "That's got a be a hit and run." I said,this time I was laughing. I sped off,leaving Chibbols on the street.

"Fitz you sure that's a bridge?" I asked,looking around for a bridge. "Yah" Fitz said. We saw the bridge and went over it. I was beginning to recognize the place. "only 3 hours from home." I said "Yippie!" That was sarcastic. "Oh my god!" Ally said pointing to an old Western Saloon. "Stop the car!" _I could just leave her and drive away..."_Come on Clare!" She pulled her towards the door. I stopped the car. "Edwards really?" I asked. She smiled,getting out of the car. "Come on one more adventure." She's so cute when she begs.

"Come on Eli old western reinactments,guys with funny accents, chewing hay!" Fitz must still be high. "yah not my style.." I said. Then everyone got out of the car. Damn I'm alone. I started playing with my cellphone...then I heard this creepy animal squeel. "Coota Coo!" What the hell was that? I'm out of here. I said. I got out of the car,shutting the door behind me.

I watched Clare run for the photobooth. Fitz and Adam were hitting the old fire arm showcase. I followed Clare into the photobooth we were taking goofy pictures together in front of an old time Camera. When we were finished, I got out to get the pictures. The pictures came out of the machine. "Eli!" I heard Clare scream. "Clare!" I whipped the black curtain open. She was gone. I went in the photobooth looking for a trapped door. There was nothing. The last picture on the film revealed a hand covering her mouth. She was kidnapped. I was pissed.

"Bam! Bam!" I heard gunshots. "Whoa!" I said,getting to the ground. They sounded real. I quickly looked around,hearing the sound of glass breaking. I ran into the Saloon. "Damnit!" I said,hitting the floor. I grabbed a fake gun,hopeing it would intimidate the kidnapper,shoving it into the belt of my skinny jeans. Everything seemed to settle down. I slowly went out the short wooden doors. "Eli help!" I heard Clare call. I looked up to see her on the top of a tower. I started screaming at the sky.

"Really!" I shouted. I tried to find a way to scale the balcony. "Eli!" Fitz called. "What the hell!" I was scared to see where Fitz was. "Up here man!" I heard him call. _Damn it he's on the roof. _"Damn it!" I said. I looked up at the winding stairs leading up to the roof. I was going to have to go to the roof first. _I picked a bad day to wear spikes_. I said to myself,climbing up the twisted steps. I made my way to the roof,where Fitz was tied to a fake chimney. "I'll get ya later." I said. I saw the next building. _I'm going to jump and I'm going to scratch my ass up._ I jumped to the next building,like one of those action movies. "owgh' That's gonna leave a mark.

I watched Clare lean over the balcony,something told me it wasn't Clare. As I got closer...I saw it was a dummy doll. "_So someone is playing a joke on me,in this case a tape recorder." _I picked it up. I examined the tape. I'd seen it somewhere before. I knew that Clare wasn't in that Balcony,so I scaled down the rafters and hit the ground. Again that is going to leave a mark. I saw Adam,his head inbetween 2 pieces of wood. "Adam all of this is fake." I said. I watched a circlular saw move towards Adam. "It's fake it's got a be,but just to be sure..." I switched it off. "Are you okay?" I asked. I looked up. "How original!" I yelled out of sarcasm. _This was some cheep horror movie,a bunch of props everywhere._ "You should know Declan is here." Adam said,catching his breath. "Where's Clare?" I asked,pulling the wood off of him. "I don't know." he said. He pointed to Morty." "I have your back." He said. "Get under something,you'll be safe." I said. "Find Clare." he said,running away. I ran over to Morty to see he was covered in bullet holes. They were real. I opened the trunk door,hoping not to find someone hiding in there. Instead there was a note. "Consider this payback Goldsworthy." I put it down. "Declan!" I said. I'm going to kick him in the balls!

Clare's POV

"Why are you doing this Declan?" I said,pushing on the chair,trying to get free. "It's simple revenge baby sister." "What ever happened to your probation?" I asked,trying not to sound pissed off. "Money makes a lot of things happen." He said smuggly "You are off your rocker!" I yelled. "Be nice baby sister." He said. He sealed my mouth with ducktape. I looked at him in digust.

"And you're tied to a chair." He said with a low laugh. "Do you really think being chased was an accident?" He said. My expression dropped,though you couldn't see it under the tape. He took out a dvd and put on his labtop. "_You sure we're doing this right..."_ "You made a sex tape!" I mumbled. "I bugged his precious herse." Declan said. That's how he found us. "I locked you guys in the fun house,and believe me it was entertaining."What do you want?" I mumbled. "What,what was that can't quite hear you. " he said. I was doubly disgusted." Prop master Clare don't you watch movies? I want something." I screamed as he reached for my top. "RELAX" He put a microphone on me. "Now scream!" he said,ripping the tape off my mouth. That hurt. I squinted my eyes. "Eli!" I yelled.

Eli's POV

I heard Clare scream. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from..it echoed. I saw Ally in a window. "I ran into the shop. "What the hell is going on?" Ally took a breath. " Coyne locked me in here,took Adam and Clare and he has a gun." I lifted her out of the window. "okay it's most likely fake." I said. She looked scared, She pressed on the window. "Almost everything is,but the gun is real." She was scared. She put her hand over the glass window. I looked up to see a bullet hole. " Get under something,and stay there." I instructed. Ally crawled under an old booth. I walked out to Morty.

"Declan you're going to do hard time for this.." I mumbled,as I popped my step dad's gun out of the floor. I loaded it and walked through the old Saloon. It was a prop masters heaven. I didn't know what the asshole wanted. I made sure to hide Adam in a safe place,and get Fitz so he didn't fall off the roof. He was still a little high. So I took the fire escape up to the roof,don't need anymore bruises.

"FitzyBoy what are you doing?" He was licking the roof. I untied him. "I'm like a bird." He said. I watched in terror as he almost jumped off the roof. "Easy there idiot!" I said,pulling him away from the roof. He was exceptionally high. I saw a rope connected to absolutely nothing. "That's just looney tunes." I said. I pulled Fitz down the fire escape. "now stay low." I said. "Shawty got low,low,low,low,low." He started singing a rap song. I really hate rap music. My eyebrows went up,and I left him under a porch. I figure he'd be safe there,unless of course it was a fake porch._ "Apple bottom jeans,boots with the fur." _His singing was so loud and so off key. I really hope he doesn't draw attention.

I had the gun in my waist belt,remembering everything my step dad taught me in the event of an emergency. He had lots of enemies. It was part of being related to a prominite agent in the community,who locked criminals away.. I looked over the saloon,trying to find Clare. There were a lot of dead ends. If I was going to find her...I had to think like Declan,not me.

If I were Declan where would I go... I saw an old barn across the street. "He's got a be opperating somewhere." I picked up my phone,sending an emergency text. Then I went towards the barn. When I got there,it was of course locked. I banged on the door,trying to rattle it. "No ones home." Someone said. _That doesn't make it obvious at all. _"You know Declan for a criminal you're pretty stupid." I shot the lock off the door,and pushed it open. "Eli!" Clare yelled.

"Wow you have a big boy toy." Declan said. He sounded drunk. "What the hell do you want?" I asked,walking towards Clare,the gun still in my hand."  
"Simple...Declan said,revenge." This guy was such a jackass. "What do you possibly have to gain?" I asked. "A million dollar movie contract." He said. _"That explains the props." _I thought. He walked up to me.

"Did you really think the haunted hotel ,and the phone off the hook, haha prime horror movie material my friend... getting locked in the fun house wasn't an accident...or that guy that happened to have Fitz's favorite drugs..boy is weak!. "It's so fun to see him high." I tried not to shoot him with the gun. "You are one evil son of a bitch." I said.

"You got my main man arrested." I smirked. "So you're gay..." His evil disposition turned grim. "You're aware that you're violating your probation,possession of a firearm." I raised my voice. "It will be worth it,after I make millions on my movie." That ass hole was filming this...Everything that happened this trip was not a coincidence...

"I took the screws out of that ugly bed." He smirked. He picked up a DVD,playing a sex tape. "You filmed it!" I was beyond pissed. "You can keep it,think of it like you're own personal porn. ."

He said,turning the player off. "oh Eli...Eli...Eli.. I cut off the best part darn!." He said. Clare looked disgusted. "I bugged your car...the rest was luck...pure luck." He picked up his gun. "So now that the characters have confessed.."he started.

"It's the end of the movie,and someone has to get killed off." He pointed the gun right at me. I raised mine. "Don't do it Goldsworthy." I smiled a grim smile. "This is called self defense." I said. We were locked in a death stare. "Draw Partner." He said in a low voice. I hoped that the police would get my emergency text in time. "You're a good actor buddy." My eyes dropped to the ground. "You turned my own friend against me..real nice." I said. "You messed with the wrong guy!" I said.

_to be continued..._

_**So...Which one of these guys was in on this...was it Adam..or Fitz..or Ally or even Clare?...Get ready to be shocked. dun..dun..da!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Bet you loved that cliff hanger...haha **

**Secrets & lies **

"Adam!" I yelled. "It was you?" I was shocked,completely dumbfounded. He didn't say anything. "No,I said I had your back ." He took the gun,shooting Declan down. Declan layed dead in his own pool of blood. As the saying goes..you reep,what you sew. Then everyone lived happily ever after! " and That's how I spent my spring break."

Mr Goldsworthy,you have quite the imagination." Mz Dawz said. and Ms Edwards I was not expecting this from you. It's definately out of your comfort zone. I applaud you for taking a risk." She put down the paper. "B+" She said. "Mr Goldsworthy next time keep it pg." I raised my eyebrows. "oops" I said.

"I told you it was too much information." Clare said,taking the dvd from me. "Sad thing is parts of it were true." I tucked the dvd in my book bag. She looked scared. "Eli you have to destroy that." She said. "Hey it's a road trip memory." I said with a smirk. "You didn't show our..." I rolled my eyes. "She gives us good grades,no reason to give her a heart attack." She laughed.

"You made Adam out to be a cry baby,and a villian." I smirked. "He killed a squirrel,that's perfect inspiration right there."She laughed. "He felt horrible,he might need therepy for that."

"Poor Chibbols." I said,shaking a smile off my face. She pulled me aside. "We still have some last minute wedding details to plan." She bit her lip so sexy.

"oh how I can't wait for all the wedding orders to arrive." She playfully hit me. "You are actually keeping the gothic bed?" I lightly smiled. "I love it." It's so cute how we get into petty arguments. She suddenly got serious.. "So the doctors appointment is today." She looked down. "It's going to be okay Edwards." "I don't know Eli...I really hope that pill did the trick." She leaned on the locker. "It's nerve wracking." She held her head. "okay so let's get this over with." She said,pulling me out of the school.

We got in Morty and drove to the doctors office. We sat in the waiting room. I sat next to her,and she asked me awkward questions. "Do you have any uncurable STDS?" That's not a question you're asked everyday. "Not that I know of." I shook my head,reading a parenting magazine. She checked off random things,and turned the clipboard in. We waited 40 minutes for a doctor. "Edwards." a nurse called. "you okay to go alone?" She shook her head,terrified.

I got up,taking the parenting magazine with me. "Okay so it has been 3 weeks since you're last sexual encounter." This guy bugged me. "Don't you have a female doctor...here?' I asked. _If he touches her..I'm kicking his ass! _"It's just me here." He said. "okay so..." he picked up a large creepy stick that looked like a huge vibrator. Thats it I'm attacking this guy. "Whoa! you touch her and I'm going to jam that down your throat!" I threatened the doctor. He looked scared. "Eli it's okay...calm down." Clare said. The doctor kicked me out.

I went back to the waiting room,where I ran into Adam. "I'm here for support man." He said. I kept reading the parenting magazine. "If he touches her with that stick..I will attack the son of a bitch." Adam laughed. "Eli it's just part of the exam." I shook my head. "That's what they want you to think..he's most likely a pervert." Adam laughed again. "You're being overprotective buddy."

Clare's POV

"Ms Edwards..." is there anything else you'd like to know? "Is it always going to be like this?" I asked. "after this yes. The chances are very slim" The doctor said. I shook my head and walked out. "So..." Eli asked,putting a magazine down. "I'm not pregnant." I said. "Yes!" Eli said. I tried not to cry. "You look dissapointed." I looked away. "If anything it's relief." I said,going towards the car. "Are you not telling me something Edwards?" I choked back my words. "Everything is fine. I'm just overwhelmed,relieved." I was lying to my fiance. "okay" he said,getting in the drivers seat.

"So we should celebrate you're non pregnancy." That hurt me,I felt something. How was I going to hide this from him? "Clare you okay?" Adam asked. "I'm fine." I said,lying. I picked up my phone to call Aly. "It's negative." I said. "I'm so glad." Ally said. "How bout you?" She sighed..."I won't know for a week yet..my mom is not happy." "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. I have to take on drama club now,and be the best actress I could be...Eli will never marry me if he finds out.

I picked up my purse. "So it's on me,where you wanna celebrate?" Eli looked suspicious. "How bout hooters?" He asked. "Sure whatever you want." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding,okay lets just go to TGI Fridays,or something." I was not acting like myself. I tried to keep to myself,most of the dinner. "Eli baby.. we have an english assignment due." he raised his eyebrow. "Did you just call me baby?" I laughed nervously. "haha the baby back ribs...were wonderful." That should cover it. "You ate a chicken salad." He was really suspicious now. "But I hear there wonderful!" He wasn't buying that. "Clare did that doctor do something to you? cause I swear I'll kill him." I quickly thought of something. "No..." I laughed. "He's gay." Again that should cover it. "I love you." I said...he's going to know something is wrong.

He got up to use his phone,his mouth open. "I'll be right back." I knew he was going to be listening. "Okay what's going on?" Adam asked. I brushed my curls behind my ears. "The exam was uncomfortable and cold." Adam's eyebrows went up. "okay...so that's making you this distant,clare you can't lie to him,he's going to know."

I took a long breath in. "No the doctor didn't try anything on me,it's okay..he really is gay." Adam sat his water down. "I will find out,and so will Eli." That scared me. I quickly acted cheerful and happy. I knew Eli heard our conversation. He gave Adam a look,and Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "okay so english assignment baby." He said. That word almost made me puke,almost.

Eli's POV

Clare is a terrible liar. I'm almost convinced that doctor took advantage of her...so now I have to kill him. He was not gay. He had a wedding ring..damn it! She's lying to me. _Pry it out of her! No just wait till she's ready to tell you._ "Were getting married in 3 months...12 weeks until the bachelor party." I banged Adam's fist. "We hired a stripper." I said. That will make her crack. "That's lovely." That's not the right answer Edwards. "Spit it out Edwards..." I said. "There's nothing to spit." She said,grabbing an alcholic drink off a tray. "This isn't like you." She sipped it. "Spit it out Edwards!" She spit the drink all over me. "Not what I meant." I said,reaching for a napkin. The suspense was killing me. Time to taunt her... "Hey baby." She doesn't like that word. "Aww nobody puts baby in a corner." She stood up. "oh my god! That's one of my favorite movies!" Adam said. "Hasta la vista baby!" That was making her uncomfortable. "Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know?" Adam sang a Britney song. "Really Adam.." He smiled. "What trying to help." Clare started glistening and getting nervous. "baby got back." "Give me that baby back ribs. I want my baby back...baby back." I was croaking like a frog. She's going to crack any minute now..."I'm tired...I'm going home."

She went for the door. "Edwards!" I yelled,drawing a lot of attention. "Continue you're eating nothing to see her folks.." I said. running towards the door. She started walking home. "baby!" I yelled at her. She started crying,and looking ashamed. "Please leave me alone." She said,covering her face crying. "Why did you lie?" I asked. I was mad at her. "I didn't lie." She said. "Cut the crap Edwards!" I shouted. She kept crying. "If it's like this,then I'm not marrying you." She got up crying again. "maybe that's for the best." Then she ran down the dark street. I got in Morty,chasing after her.

Adam's POV

"I can match it,baby trace the lines of my paisely jacket." "Ooh baby baby." "I like big butts and I can not lie." I might have accidentally drank Clare's drink...well actually funny story. I was singing,and I took a drink and the lemmon in my water made me choke,so I reached for the other one...and I'm as drunk as a skunk. "Baby! one more time." I got on the table and started dancing...shaking my butt,twirling my beanie. "Yah!" I felt two security men grab me lifting me out of the restraunt. "That's enough fun for tonight." I fell on the side walk on my ass. The sidewalk is so fasinating..I never noticed that before. You've got your blue and black granite,then your tar and your grey granite.I love it. "Adam what the hell are you doing?" I looked up,my eyes blurry. "Eli...Eli is that you...?" He picked me up. "Damn you're drunk!" He said,dragging me out off the sidewalk. "So did Clare finally confess?" I said,drifting in and out. "Snap out of it man!" He said. "Mmm fruity martini." He said. "You drank that whole thing?" He asked. I looked up,blinked a lot. "The lights tonight are soo bright and pret eeeeeeee." "That's it were getting you home." The next thing I remember was a lovely gray carpet that spelt like motor oil.

Eli's POV

Clare ran away. I have no idea where she went,but she's avoiding me. I have really no idea what she is hiding. It could be anything. "Adam buddy tomorrow were going to have a little talk with that doctor." I said. He was asleep druling on the floor of Morty. "This is your stop!" I said. "My mom will kill me." I drove away. "okay you can stay with me tonight,but you're never drinking again!" I shouted. "Oh my ears my ears are on fire man!" He yelled back.

_to be continued..._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Wow! I really freaked you guys out huh? lol sorry about that,even though I kind of enjoyed that :) So here you go...some of you were pretty close :) you just 2 chapters away from the bachelor party,and 5 away from something shocking...ooh and 10 away from the wedding and honey moon of a lifetime..hehe :) Thankyou my fellow readers! God Bless!**

**Tell me the Truth **

"I've tried her phone 18 times,maybe we should check Ally's." I rolled my eyes. She's not answering the door. _She's going to be okay_. I kept saying to myself. "We just hit a touchy subject." I said. "She will come back,and appoligize.."

" and probably not tell you,what was wrong." Adam said,straightening his beanie. i pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office,waiting till it was late and I knew he'd be leaving. I wasn't going to hurt him,just shake him for some information. "There he is!" I said,getting out of the car. "Hey Doc!" I said,slamming my car door,walking towards him. "Calm down Eli.." Adam said,pulling me away from him. "Look I don't want any trouble here." He said. I intimidated him...I could tell. I walked up to him,stareing him in the face.

"What did you do to my fiance?" That's right Eli stare him down. "I did nothing. I gave her an exam that's all." He's terrified. I pinned him to his little ugly station wagon. "I'm going to ask you again...what did you do to my fiance?" He swollowed hard. "This is not my place to tell you." He said. "Spill!" I'm having fun here,but violence is never the answer. "You're chokeing me,please stop!" I let go of him. "your place or not,you're going to tell me what happened."I demanded. He swollowed hard getting in the car. "She ran away." I said,hoping he would give me some sympothy.

"It is not up to me to tell you,you need to talk with your fiance." he said quietly,slamming the door,rolling up his windows,driving away rather quickly.

"So how did it go?"Adam asked. "We have to find Clare." I said,getting into Morty. I drove around town,went to random houses hoping I'd find her,but she was nowhere in sight. I tried her phone another dozen times. "_Hey it's Clare leave a message God bless you! hehe_" Her voice mail is so cute. "Clare call me back I mean it." I sighed,turning into my driveway.

Clare's POV

I picked up my phone,listening to 43 voice messages from Eli. "Clare I love you..I'm sorry..and if Dr. Roysteene calls you,don't believe him. He's on Crack!" I laughed,pressing 9 and closing the phone. "So you're going to have to tell him eventually. I really don't know if I can be trusted with this information.' I looked at Fitz. "You can be trusted with this..this is the only place I knew Eli wouldn't look." I laughed. "There's got a be options..though right?" He sounded bugged. I shook my head. "I don't know how this happened."

I slightly cried. "I mean I know how it happened,but..." Fitz stopped me. "You're like a sister to me,so if you don't want me to tell him..then I won't. Were buds now,so I'm going to have to confuse the hell out of him,but I can do that." He winked. "I'm just not ready to tell him." I was crying now,two tears ran down my cheeks. "I might as well,get this over with because it's going to happen anyway." I said to Ally. I took a breath,and stood up. "Drive you home..or Allys?" he asked. "That's kind of pointless,cause Ally is here." Ally laughed. "Such a smart guy I have here,yah I know how to pick them!" She said sarcastically,bopping him on the head. "Clare I would have this baby for the both of us." She said. I smiled. "I love you Ally." we hugged.

Eli's POV

"Where would she go?" I kept thinking. "we'll obviously somewhere you'd never think of." Adam said. I grabbed my phone. "bowling ally,zen gardens,mall,church,fitz's house..." I weighed my hands. "Where would she go to avoid me?" I asked."Fitz's house!" Adam and I said in unison. "Fitz my good man is Clare there?" He gulped. "Nope,no Clare here." he said. He was lying. "If I find out you're lying...Fitzyboy I'm going to stick your slimjim in an icemaker." He gulped again. "yah she's here." "Fitz no you said you wouldn't tell." "Sorry Clare I have to protect the family jewels." I laughed,and sped to Fitz's house.

"Score" Adam said. We pulled in the driveway,where Clare was making a run for it. "Going somewhere Edwards?" I asked. She stopped in her tracks. "You're done avoiding me!" I yelled,putting my foot down. This time I meant business. She slid from the car door to the ground,breaking down. "What is wrong?" She cried under her duffle bag. "I can't tell you!" She screamed. "You can tell me anything." I sat next to her. "Eli I'm pregnant." She said. My heart dropped. "Why did you lie?" "Because I can't have this baby." I got really upset,slamming my fists into Fitz's car. "What the hell man!" Fitz yelled. "yah Clare what the hell!" I said. "you're getting an abortion..?" _That hurt me. Clare would never do that,unless it was for a medical reason,and now that thought was ringing in my head. She's sick. She's dying. This sucks._ Clare nodded. "Why! Clare!' I was furious.

"because I'm going to lose it anyway." She cried hysterically. "What do you mean!" She stood up,trying to get her balance. "The doctor said I'm uncapable of carrying a baby to term." I thought a minute. "That liar!" I yelled. "no Eli he's not lying. My Grandma was really lucky to have my dad...she couldn't have kids after that,it's heriditary. Eli she had 4 miscarriages,before she divorced Grandpa,and he ran off with another woman,and they never spoke again." She shook her head. "I can't let that happen to us. I can't marry you."

"We don't have to have kids Clare. I just want to be with you. Later on we can adopt...it's going to be okay." I grabbed her,holding her close. "You can tell me anything you know that."I was almost crying,gripping onto her hard,whispering in her ear. "You must hate me right now." She sobbed. "Nothing could make me love you any less." That was sappy.

_"Wow! I wasn't expecting that." _I said to myself. "Clare I'm not going to divorce you because of that,and there are options." She cried. "lots of fertility specialists and treatments."

"You're still young,it could still happen." She held her stomach looking down. "I don't want to have a miscarriage." She said. She looked full of dread. "Then we'll do everything in our power to make sure you don't." She just looked at me. "How?" I didn't have an answer to that. I was just being optimistic. I drove her home,and we explained everything that happened to her Mom. "Clare there are options." I was sick of hearing that word. I went into the kitchen to get some water.

Clare's POV

Eli handled that well. I'd been crying all night,barely slept over it. I mean do I really not have that much faith in God...maybe there's a reason I'm not supposed to have kids,maybe I'm meant to adopt. My thoughts were quickly interrupted. "What we need is a second oppinion." My mother said. "yah...that' doctor seemed kind of shady." Eli said,taking a sip of water. "Want some?" I nodded. "I'm going to make you an appointment with Grandma's old doctor. he's seen everything." She said smiling. "It's just a worry on your plate,sweetheart...and now is not the time to be worrying." Mom stood up. "If this baby is meant to be born,then it will Clare,God is not going to give you a child,and take it away." I looked down. "That happened to Grandma though."

"her body could not carry the child Clare,she suffered from anorexia." That's something I didn't know. "So there's still a chance.." I said,kind of happy.  
"life gives you a lot of chances." Mom smiled.

Eli sat next to me,stroking my arm. "Don't ever run away again." he said. I smiled. "I didn't get very far,you found me." "I can't believe you told Fitz..." He said,dissapointed. "We'll he was adopted." I said. The thought of his mom not being able to have kids either struck me. It just didn't happen for them. My hope slowly slipped away. "Were gonna be allright." Eli said. I started to think about how painful it was going to be to lose my first child.

"knock knock!" Someone was at the door. "I'll get it." Eli said. He went to the door. "Can I help you?" He said confused. "Elijah Goldsworthy." the man said. "yah." He said. "It was a pleasure serving you." He closed the door and left. His eyes opened really wide. "Who was that?" I asked,turning around. "I could lie to you then run away..." he started..."but I think I'm being sued." He sat on the sofa. "For 400,000 dollars worth of emotional damage." He dropped the paper. "I was right that doctor was shady!" he started cursing. "Fuck Fucker in fuckerstein!"

I picked up the paper. "You threatened him!" I asked shocked. "You were there." I said. "You didn't threaten to kill him..." I said. "just jam that internal sonogram down his throat." _Oh no! Do I hear myself when I speak..?_ I kept reading. "Eli did you choke him,threatening him?" "Eli did you comfront him outside his car,attacking him?" He looked away. "I didn't attack him I just shook him up." Eli said. "Eli why!" He got quiet. "I thought he tried something on you!" My heart sank. I felt so much stress. That poor man. I thought. "He's a scam artist clare,I didn't hurt him. I just confronted him." I looked down at the paper. "What do we do?" I asked,shaking. "Let me handle it!" He said,going for the door.

_to be continued..._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Great lengths**

Eli's POV

"I'm being sued." I handed my step dad the paper. "These are serious alligations Eli. You assaulted a gynecoligist?" That sounds soo bad. "I may have accidentally made him fear for his life..." _stretch the truth Eli... _"a little bit" My stepdad shook his head. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked. "Call him on his crap. He is a scam artist! What kind of doctor sues for 400,000 dollars of emotional damage! Not a good one!" He rolled his eyes. "I can't just go on a hunch here,this is going to require legal representation,witnesses." Damn Adam had to pee at the exact moment I confronted him. "I have no witnesses." That sucks. "Then you're going to need 400,000 dollars." He threw the paper back at me. "I'll call Don..see if he can fit you in." He said,walking out the door.

"oh and Eli you've got yourself in some hot water." He shook his head. "I didn't physically hurt him." I yelled back.

Clare's POV

What the hell was he going to do! "Eli it's Clare...but you allready know that...I'm going to try to help you get out of this...but you have to promise me one last time no more violence!" That should do it. "it's good thing my dad's a lawyer." Ally said. "So let me understand this correctly Clare. You're fiance is being sued for 400,000 dollars worth of emotional damage,because he threatened him and scared him in a parking lot outside of a gynecoligists office?" He said that so funny."correct." I said. "We'll you can not sue a minor for starters...how did he even know his name?" I was hoping he wouldn't think low of me. "I had to put his name down as the father of..." I didn't want to say anymore.

"um my future baby." yah that should cover it. He raised his bushy grey eyebrows. "We'll you do have a case here,because this man can not sue a minor,if anything, he can file charges and a restraining order." I smiled. "Yah um...about that..not really." I didn't want to tell Mr B that Eli wasn't a minor. So I just smiled awkwardly. "Is there anything else..." He looked over the summons. "I'm willing to meet with Eli and see what I can do to help you,legal representation isn't cheep,but for a friend of Ally's." He stopped. "Best friend." Ally said. "I can make an exception." I smiled,shaking his hand...thankyou.

"Just a quick question...Why was he outside a gynecoligists office...?" I blushed. "uhh...he's a strange one." I replied,walking away. "That was close." Ally said whispering to me."Were so screwed Ally." I said,my head falling into my hands. "Not if you can get the doctor to drop the law suit." Ally

suggested "You said he was touchy feely." Ally said deviously. "yes but I didn't tell Eli that." "He just thought he was shady." I said,confused.

"Clare you have a responsibility to your husband...you need to get him out of this." She smiled. "You can get him out of this." She said. "Were not married yet...ally.'I scratched my head. "What do I have to do?" I asked her. Oh no what am I doing? "a little flirt,flirt a little sexual harrassment." My eyes shot open. "Im not sexually harassing him!" She laughed..."Who said anything about you doing the harrassing?" She giggled.

I got dressed up,put on a pushup bra,some makeup,lacey pants. I tried to look modest,not sexy. "So when's your next appointment?" Ally asked. "It's not for a week..." I said. "We'll you need an excuse then.." Ally said,coming up the stairs with me. "yes...I understand whenever you can fit me in." I hung up the phone. "Now what..." I said,sitting in the livingroom. "Any second now they will call with an opening for today." I smiled. "How do you know that?" She laughed. The phone rang. "yes I'll be right there,thankyou." I hung up."What did I tell ya?"She grinned. "You've done this before?" She pulled me out the door.

We arrived at the doctors office. "Edwards." I went in. "So you're having some discomfort." the doctor said,putting the chart down. "yes" I nodded. He did an exam,it was a little too touchy feely,just like Ally predicted. "How does that feel?" Oh my god this doctor was trying to pleasure me. "uncomfortable." I mumbled. He brushed up against my leg,leaning over me to get his pen. "So I'm sorry how things went down with your boyfriend." He said,stareing at my breasts. "You're a nice..." He extended the word "girl Clare you don't desirve that." He's officially hitting on me. "I prefer Mrs Goldsworthy." I said... yes I said that. "You're married.." He moved his hand to my ring,and I'm naked here! He was carresing my arm. I had enough.

"Listen! Okay this is sexual harrasment,and unless you want me to report you,you're going to drop the lawsuit,I'm going to drop you as a doctor,and we will never see each other again!" Yah I feel strong. "we'll played...Mrs Goldsworthy,only problem is who's gonna believe you?" I smiled laughing... "Somebody, oh and after this other patients will come fourth." I played the video on my phone... "pervert much?" I said. He grabbed the phone from me. "It's allready all over the internet." I said. "Allright! Enough!" He said. "Consider them dropped." " Goodbye Doctor." I said. He left the room...I got dressed and walked out. "You're next appointment?" I smiled. "I'm going to be changing doctors." She typed on her computer. I had a look of accomplishment on my face. The things I do for Eli.

"So.. worked" ally smiled. "like a charm." I said. "I don't think he's an actual doctor." Ally said,laughing. She pointed at his car. "Pre med. You think he'd be way past that..." She laughed. "Ally." It hit me. "Why would a rich doctor sue for 400,000 dollars?" I asked. She laughed. "He wouldn't." "Sexual harrasment is the least of his problems." I took a picture of the book in the car,then took one of his licsense plate. "These might come in handy." I said.

Eli's POV

"I can't help you son." The lawyer looked at me. "You sure,nothing you can do?" He shook his head,sending me on my way. "So now what?" Adam said. "I don't know Adam." I left,getting in Morty. We drove back to my apartment. We got out finding a notice on my door. "You're being evicted?" Adam asked. "No..this is..another sumons." I said,dreading what this man was going to acuse me of next. "_We are pleased to inform you that the party involved has decided not to pursue the lawsuit at hand. You are no longer obligated to appear in court,or pay in full the amount of 400,000 dollars. Dismissed." _I smiled. "We'll that's lucky." I said,opening the door. "luck has nothing to do with it." Adam said. I opened the door. "Surprise!" An extremely sexy woman said. Oh boy! There's a stripper in my apartment. "How did you get in here?" I asked,shocked. "I found the key under the door mat."

My eyes were huge. "Adam...care to explain..." I said. "I told the agency...June that's in 3 months!" He said..." We had some cancellations." Damn it! "Look can you come back...like I don't know in 3 months for my bachelor party?" She dropped her top. "Honey I'm the party." I gulped. "I'll call some guys then..." Adam started dialing his phone like crazy. "You're a stripper right...not a hooker?" She laughed. "I'll never tell." She seductively pulled me into my apartment. "Adam help." I mumbled. "Fitz it's Adam,get food and guys and presents...Eli is having a bachelor party against his will!" I was terrified as the woman started giving me a lap dance. "My fiance is going to kill me." I said. "Relax,what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Damn it! I said. "look I'm sure you're a nice girl...but I have a girlfriend,actually a fiance." She laughed.

"That's what they all say." "Please don't grab that.." "ahhhhhhhhhhh" Okay that feels good,think about Fitz singing. "Eli!" Oh please don't let that be Clare. "Elijah!" That's Clare. "I can explain,actually no I can't." I looked at Adam. "Adam will explain..." Adam looked up. "uh...this is his pre bachelor party." Clare's eyebrows went up. "oh really?" She wasn't buying that. "This stripper broke into my aparrrrrrrr t ment..." Damn that feels good. Clare had enough. "Hey Barbie! Nobody pleasures my fiance,but me." She punched her.

She went down. "She was in your pants!" Adam yelled,shocked. I want to be anywhere but here. "let's get this party started!" Fitz yelled,with a bunch of random guys,a few hobo's,some elderly people and Simpson! . "Mark Fitzgerald...You said this was a important school event." "Oh shit!" I said. This can not get any worse. The stripper got up with a black eye. "Now that's what I call a party!" Then she started taking her clothes off. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Clare mumbled,and ripped her top off. "I've never seen lingerie on her before." My eyes popped out of my head. "When in rome" She said. She's using my own quote against me. "Damn it!" "Hey barbie away from my fiance." She said,pushing her off of me.

"Clare the fiance isn't supposed to be the stripper." Adam said. She laughed. "It's the 21'st century!" She said. "oh boy!" I said.

_to be continued..._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Great Lengths Part 2**

"Clare uh Clare..." Adam said. "Okay what do I do?" She asked. "Haven't you seen coyote ugly?" Fitz asked,putting his arm around Simpson . He looked terrified. "It's a good thing you're not on school property." He said,taking his arm off of him. I was mortified. I watched as hobo's were stealing random items from my apartment,and an eldery guy handed me his teeth. "hold on to these dear." _I'm not going to throw up. I'm not going to throw up_. The apartment got routy as random skater boys slid over my coffee table. "Hey I just waxed that,and unless want me to wax your ass..I suggest you get!" I yelled. The boys ran out the door. "Fitz get these people out of here!" I yelled.

"Sorry man it's your bachelor party." This was not what I had in mind. I stepped over random people making out. "This is out of Control..." I stopped. "Clare what are you doing!" She walked down the stairs wearing my shirt. "oh boy!" I said. She spun around the staircase. She looked sexy. She was wearing my tye. "Damn!" I said. "Everybody out!" I shouted. That did nothing. The elderly men covered their ears,wacking me with canes. Then the whole football team walked in. "KC!" Clare yelled. I saw him stareing at her. "Buddy this party was invitation only." I attempted to kick him out,ended up kicking his ass instead.

"Eli!" Clare yelled,breaking the fight up. I decked him. "You're going to pay for that." He said,walking away squinting. "Eli no violence!" Clare yelled. "You're lectering me after you just punched a stripper!" I couldn't hear anything over the music. "I thought the bachelor party was in June." A nerd said. "must of been changed." I watched two nerds dancing to drop it likes it hot. "Fitz get rid of it!" I yelled. "Happy officially whipped!" He said,handing me a box of condoms with a bow. "What are these for?" I asked. "Don't worry there's instructions inside." he whispered. I put my face in my hands. "Thugs!" I yelled. "Fitz where did you find these people?" I asked,scared of the answer. I ducked as one chugged my mother's vase at me. "Mostly outside of the 7 eleven." He said. Damn! I said. "Show time!" someone yelled.

"I'm ducky and I'm you're entertainment for the evening." Ducky started taking off her clothes on my kitchen table. "This ones for you Eli!" She yelled. Clare jumped on the table,pulling Ducky down. "Were off to a great start with the pregnancy." I said sarcastically. I picked Clare up and carried her away. "That bitch had that coming!" She argued. I huffed. "yah yah Edwards,let that up to karma." I said. I walked with her over my shoulder. "Eli...I'm going to be..." She didn't just puke down my back. "gross" "feel better?" I asked. "much"

I set her down and she ran for the bathroom. "Oh my god Eli!" She screamed. I was scared at what I was going to find. There were two naked guys in my tub."It won't flush!" one said. Clare then puked on them. "I'm so sorry." She said. "Adam man!' I yelled at him to hand me the broom. _I could start batting people away with this broom,or I could do this._ I pushed the fire alarm. "Oh no there's a fire everyone get out!" I tried to sound convincing. Only a few people left. "Have any better ideas?' I asked. Clare walked up to me. "We fake it." My eyebrows went up. "Edwards now is not the time for you to fake an orgasm." She smiled...no.. "Oh my god!" She screamed,getting to the floor. "huh huh huh" she faked gasping for air. She motioned to me to play along. "Oh no my fiance is having an orgasm? I quiety asked. She pulled me down. "Panic attack idiot!" "Right! Panic attack! Everyone clear out!" I yelled. They started to scatter. "keep going." I mouthed. "huh huh huh" She kept faking a panic attack.

"There are too many people here..." She yelled. "You heard her she's afraid of enclosed spaces!" I yelled. Fitz came running with an ice pack. "You moreon! she's not hurt! She can't breathe." He dove towards her trying to give her mouth to mouth. The people started going towards the door. "Adam get the other broom." I whispered. Then we pushed them out the door. I noticed my lamps were missing,and some important things from my living room. "Adam go pat the hobos down." I said. He ran for the hobos. "Hold up! Not so fast!" he shouted,searching for stolen items. "Oh they smell man!" He said,disgusted. He continued patting them down,throwing the stolen items on the sofa. Then one ran out the door. "Hey!" Adam yelled,chasing after him.

"You can stop now." I said. Clare got off the floor. "again drama club paid off." She brushed herself off.

Clare's POV

I don't know how this got so out of control,and I didn't know any of these people. "Man! Wow that Gary can run!" Adam gasped for air. He handed Eli his lamp. "Thanks" he said. "I couldn't catch that elderly guy,and for the life of me, i dont know what he wants with those condoms." He gasped for air. Eli ran for the door locking it. "okay I'm changing the locks!" He said. "And for future refrence Edwards if you want to carry this baby to term,you're going to have to avoid wrestling strippers on kitchen tables." He said that in one exhausted breath.

"Adam... "I asked... "Where's the television?" Adam looked shock. "Damn it!" He said,running out the door. Eli sat on the sofa. "damn they jocked the remote!" He said. I sat next to him. "we make a good team edwards." He kissed me,and that led to another kiss and another and...to this. "oh wow!" I gasped. "Where did you learn that?" he chuckled. "american pie." I laughed. "Oh whoa!" That felt good. "Okay I got the tv,but no remote." Adam sat the tv down. "oh whoa...didn't mean to interrupt." He hid his eyes. I quickly pulled my pants up,and acted like nothing happened. "Eli and I weren't doing anything." I stood up half naked. Eli laughed. "were too." He coughed. "okay so some bachelor party" Adam said. "You guys!" Fitz yelled.

"eeks!" Adam yelped. "Should we wake them?" I asked. "We'll their paying the plumbing bill." Eli said. We walked to the kitchen. Eli got a glass,and then gasped. "Any ideas on how to explain the unconcious stripper?" He asked. "We'll just say she drank a little too much." I said. "fair enough" "So you need to wear that more often." Eli said,stareing at me. "I make a terrible stripper." I said,blushing. "You were so jealous.." He shook his head. "Was not!" "Nobody pleasures my fiance but me!" He's mocking me. "We'll it's true." I said. "since when?' His eyebrows went up.

"I can't believe Simpson saw that!" He said "It was unbelievable." I said. He smirked. "School on monday is going to be awkward." I said,joining him on the couch. "yah,but on the bright side that con man dropped the law suit." He handed me a dismissed notice. "That's wonderful. Did he say why?" I asked. "That's not suspicious at all..." He said sarcastically.

"Did you have something to do with this Edwards?" "uhh no." That was a lie. "Okay yes,but he won't bother us ever again." I said. "What did you do Edwards?' I smiled. "got him to drop the lawsuit." He looked at me confused. "How?' I giggled. "I'll never tell."

"oh yes you will." Then we got into a tickle fight and an intense makeout session. "Am I doing this right?" "oh boooyyy" Eli said. "guess that's a yes." We fell asleep on the sofa,and then Ducky woke us up. "Where am I? who are you?' She asked confused. "You're dreaming." Eli said. I tried not to laugh. "and when you go out the door,you will wake up." He led her to the door and she went out. He then slammed it shut,locking it. "Oh god man!" I heard someone yell. Eli ran into the bathroom. "Rise and shine panthers it's a new day!" He yelled. "Your hand was on my junk!" They were fighting. Then they left,naked and holding hands. "That's freaky." Eli said. "Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked. "Is that an invitation?' he asked. "No it's a I'm tired,and I feel sick wanna lay next to you thing." He smiled. "Should i carry you bridal style?" I laughed.

He carried me up the stairs...not bridal style,not sure what style this is. I layed on his black bedspread,He kissed me gently,laying next to me. "Hey Edwards...just out of curiousity...why were you wearing sexy lingerie today?" I faked sleep. "Fine,but I will find out." He said,whispering in my ear. Then we fell asleep next to each other.

_to be continued..._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Not going to expect any of this...I aim to keep you **_guessing_** =)

**The Suspense is killing me**

I woke up late afternoon to find Clare half naked in my bed. I don't think we did anything,but I'm to tired to think. My levels have dropped. I'm so fricken hungry. "Edwards wake up!" I growled. She was snoring pretty heavily. That's odd because she doesn't usually snore. I pushed my eyelids up and got off the bed. "Whoa what the hell!" I yelled. My fiance has really hairy legs. "Clare when I said no more razors..I didn't mean not to shave." She grunted. She doesn't do that ever. I shook her,thinking I never noticed how muscular she was. I sexily ran my hand up her leg,stopping at something. _"That wasn't there before." _I thought.

Whoa! Then a terrible thought hit me. That's not my fiance! "What the hell! Are you doing with my pecker!" Fitz yelled. "Eee gods!" I yelped. "Fitz what are you doing in my bed?" I yelled. He woke up,rolled off. "I can explain." He said that half awake. He was was naked,with his hand on something. "Get your hand off her butt,or I will break it!"I threatened him... Violence is never the answer. I tried to calm myself down.

"I got a take a piss!" Fitz ran for my bathroom. "Clare what happened?" "I'm so tired." she mumbled. I hit her gently with the pillow. "It's almost 5 fricken oclock!" She got up. "What happened?" She looked herself over. "Why am I wearing your shirt?" She had no memory of what happened. "Damn" I said. "Fitz did you drug us?" That's such a lovely question to ask when you're half asleep and not sure how you got there. "I don't remember man..." I went down the stairs to use the bathroom.

"I remember Clare getting in a fight with a stripper and...Clare would never do that..." I flushed. "Damn it! Someone drugged us." "Eli...my bra is missing." Clare started to panic. "15 messages from Mom,12 from Ally and 5 from Adam saying that someone mixed niquel with the punch."

"Right the nightime sleepy,hook up with your fiance and possibly Fitzy boy...medicane." Oh god...I thought. _We could of had a 3 some._ I quickly shook the thought from my head. "Fitzyboy please tell me those aren't my boxers. He looked down. "Uh..." I'm about to panic. I opened the refrigerator and threw the pitcher of punch or whatever down the sink. "Smart someone mixed cherry 7up with cherry cough syrup...nobody would ever think of that." I rolled my eyes. I felt my head,had such a headache,my stomach growling. I started shoving random pieces of food in my mouth,so who knows what I was eating. I picked up some odd looking lettuce. "Baby that's a fake plant." Clare said.

I spit it out on the kitchen floor. I grabbed my keys,unsure if I was safe to drive. "Eli you might not be able to drive." I smirked. "It's niquel,not ambien." Then I went outside and got in Morty,driving through a drive through. "Welcome to BurgerBuddy may i take your order?" I smirked. "one of each." "Allright that will be 89.90,first window thankyou!" What the hell did I just order? I must be really out of it... part of this is my grocery money. "Could you pull up should be about 15 minutes." I waited,calling Adam.

"So you possibly hooked up with Fitz?" he yelled. "I don't know man!" "We'll did you check for anything unusual..." I gulped. "Please don't make me throw up on an empty stomach." _"Sorry man"_

Clare's POV

My head was throbbing. I walked into the kitchen making myself something,not really sure what it was. I felt something strange. I looked down to see blood trickeling down my leg. I immedially panicked. "oh my god!" I was freaking out. "Fitz you have to get me to a hospital." He just looked at me oddly with Eli's toothbrush in his mouth. "What!" he mumbled,dropping the brush on the floor of the bathroom. "I think I'm miscarrying." His eyes shot open. He ran around the apartment looking for pants. I wrapped Eli's robe around myself. "It's okay." He shook his head. "No it's not this is completely bad." I felt so reasured. "lets go!" I tried to text a note to Eli. I was shaking,so hopefully he would understand it. "Eee baby hottspit a. " That would be easy enough to dicipher.

Fitz drove me in his pickup truck to the hospital. I ran in,dizzy, completely dehydrated and losing my baby. Some nurses saw this and quickly took me in the emergency room. I remember being on the bed and blacking out.

Eli's POV

"_Niquel the silent killer." _I mumbled to Adam. I felt my phone buzz so I answered the text.. "Eee baby hottspit a" I tried to sound it out. "eebabyhottspita." What the hell? "Thankyou come again!" A cheery burger buddy worker walked out with a huge bag of food. I opened a burger and ate whatever. "Adam what does this mean? Eee baby hotts pit a?" Adam tried to figure it out. "Pita that animal rights group." Adam said. "Clare texted me hotts pita?" "Could she be in trouble texting hospital?" Adam asked. Clare was a grammer nerd. She'd never mispell a word,_unless she was in trouble._ "Meet me at the hospital Adam!" I yelled. I ran with a huge bag of fast food into the hospital. I felt a funny draft.

"Sir can I help you?" A lady asked. "Clare Edwards fiance..." A nurse took me to a hospital room. I went in to find Fitz sitting next to Clare,wearing my skinny jeans. "Whoa man...atleast I bothered to put pants on!" He laughed at me. "Nice.. food." He stole a burger from the bag. "Clare are you okay?" She cried. "I don't know yet." She said. "That's a lot of food Eli." I smirked. "I was hungry." I looked at a bunch of machines around her. "Eli I could of lost the baby." She said,scared. I continued eating. I handed her a burger. _With this stress I'm most likely going to eat all 25 burgers. _"Ms Edwards..." a doctor walked in. She looked at me awkwardly,probably cause I wasn't wearing pants,and my fiance had my shirt and sexy lingerie on,with my deadhand robe.

"Allright well I'll get right to it..." She picked the chart up. The suspense was killing me.

Fitz's POV

"So you feel that you may have an STD?" I nodded. "How long ago was your last sexual encounter." I looked down,stareing at the tiles under my feet. "possibly last night." I said. The nurse looked at me strangely. "Was this hetrosexual..or homosexual?" I grinned awkwardly. "a little bit of both." She ran to get a nurse. Who sat me down taking my blood. You're not supposed to eat before that..but oh well. She left me go and I sat and waited and waited and..."You have sypholis." That sucks I thought. "That sucks!" I said outloud. "It's early enough though to catch it." She jabbed me with another needle. "fuck." I saw Adam through the glass doors. He walked over to me. "Where's Eli,Where's Clare?" He looked down shocked. "Are those Eli's pants?" I lied. "no" He wasn't believing that.

Clare's POV

The doctor hesitated. "You were very lucky Clare." Eli smirked,taking a bite of my burger. "You have some inplantation bleeding...it's just a scare,not a miscarriage. I'm quite aware of you're family history,but given your health and test results... "Have you been sexually active with a group of people?" Eli started chokeing on his food,just as Adam walked in. "It's okay I'll save you!" he yelled. He grabbed him,giving him the hymlick. I took a breath in at the question. "Not that I know of." "We'll your tests show that you have syphalis." I gulped. "An STD?" "Yes,and I'm concerned about the health of your baby." She said. "to stop the risk of the infection being passed to the child...I'm going to perscribe antibiotics." I wanted to cry. "I was told I couldn't carry a baby to term." I said. "I see no reason why you can't...now the antibiotics will make you feel weak and at times a little dizzy,so stay off you're feet for a week or so." She smiled,leaving me a perscription.

"Clare where did you get an STD?" Adam asked... "You heard that...huh?" Eli went back to eating his food,he was eating quicker than usual. "Hey guys I have an STD! So you guys might want to get tested..." Fitz just said that. I gulped. "It wasn't sypallis by chance?" I asked. Eli started choking again. "I got you man your okay!" Adam grabbed him,giving him the hymlick." The burger flew through the air. "Stop doing that man!" Adam said,handing him water.

"I'll be right back..." Eli said,leaving the room. I then heard a horrifying scream. "Are you allright sir?" I heard someone say. Adam looked at me. "I'll go check on him!" He grinned awkwardly,leaving the room. I might have had sex...with Fitz...last night. I really hope Eli doesn't hurt him..helk I really hope Eli doesn't put 2 and 2 together. "oh god!" I said. My bestfriend is going to hate me!

_to be continued..._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Oh what I'd give to forget :) **

**Haha got yah!**

Eli's POV

"AHHHHHHH!"Adam hit me on the back. "yah that's right just keep on screaming,draw more attention." I sat down,dropping my face inbetween my legs. That was very uncomfortable. I wish I would of worn pants. I could not process what had happened. "You won't know if you have that until you get tested." I walked over to the faxen center. "Hi I may have possibly encountered a small std." The lady looked at me. "When was your last sexual encounter...?" I gulped "last night I think..." I scratched my head. This looks so bad to be wearing a leather jacket and boxer shorts. They looked at me asked me questions...then "fuck" that hurt. "Allright should be a few minutes." I waited and waited,reading an old comic book that some kid dropped in the waiting room "the goon". "Can I have my comic book back?" The cute little boy asked. "This is a big boys book." I said in a child friendly tone. Then the little boy kicked me in the shin. "fuck" I mumbled.

"Mr GoodGolly!" What I made up a fake name,no one has to know it was me. "you've tested negative for all common STDS,it could mean it's too soon to tell,but since it showed up right away...with Mr FartMarald and Ms Clara Edwin... The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I think you're safe!" That's a relief. "Fart Marald?" I looked at Fitz. "idiot."  
He walked over to me whispering in my ear. "We have to put this behind us,no one can know this.." He was spitting in my ear. "That's a little to close for comfort there fitzy boy." I walked off. I watched as nurses swooned,and guys called me "Boxer Boy"

"Adam go get Clare...I'm going to save myself enough public embarressment." I went out to Morty,opened the backseat,throwing the food in there. I started searching for pants,but instead found Clare's lacey black bra... "What was her bra doing...there? I tried to reject all horrible thoughts entering my mind.  
Clare was rolled out on a wheel chair,and Adam was pushing her. "okay man here you go. I got to get Drew's car back,before he notices its gone!" He helped Clare into Morty.

"So some night huh?" She was silent,almost as if her eyes were glued open.

Clare's POV

So I met Fitz in the hospital hallway. "What happened last night...and please tell me...it wasn't..." He shook his head. "I'm to drunk to remember...one minute I'm kissing Ally,the next I'm in Eli's bed. "uhh ally?" I asked. She was my best bet to tell me what happened. "Ally it's Clare..." "Clare I have a horrible STD,all thanks to Fitz!" I caught my breath..."It isn't sypallis right?" She gulped. "yah did you get my messages?" I sighed. "No cause I almost miscarriaged,I forgot to check them."  
"Were you at Eli's bachelor party...?" "bachelor party?" she asked... "I thought it was just a regular party." I gulped. "Ally do you remember having sex with Fitz last night?" She laughed. "yah it's pretty hard to forget..."  
Now I was terrifed. I couldn't let Eli know that we possibly played in a quartette... "oh my god!" "Please tell me you remember everything that happened..." She laughed. "Didn't mama edwards ever teach you not to drink strange drinks at a party?" I gulped. "please tell me,since you're the only one sober enough to remember."

_*flashback*_  
_"night baby." "Eli whoa what was that?" Clare shook Eli,trying to wake him. "I'll go check!" Eli said,jumping up from the bed. "Wait,wait take this to protect yourself." She handed him a hanger. "Oh yah that's one powerful weapon." Eli said sarcastically and went down the stairs. "Whoa! what are you doing on my stairs!" Eli yelped as he found Ally and Fitz doing things. "You are paying to have the carpet cleaned." "Sorry..."Ally started. Eli walked into the kitchen,grabbing a pitcher of cherry 7up. "I need to go to the store,we have no food in the house." he said,drinking straight from the pictcher. "Want some?" he looked at Fitz. "nah man allready had 2 glasses...sex makes you so thirsty." Eli was getting disgusted. "Is everything okay!" Clare slowly walked down the stairs,holding a hair dryer. "Oh yah Clare blow the burglar away." Eli said sarcastically. "I'm thirsty" Clare reached for the pitcher. "I drank out of...that" "That's disgusting Goldsworthy!" Eli smirked. Then a few minutes later 20 to be exact._

_"So who wants to play truth or double dog dare? "At 3 in the morning?" So they played truth and dare. "Dare" Clare said. I dare you to take your bra off." Fitz had such original dares. Clare took her bra off. Then Eli got in a fight with Fitz. "You trying to see my fiance's breasts!" "BumpBump ugh' 'sorry man' Then it was Eli's turn. "Dare" Ally said. "I dare you to kiss Clare." Whoa Eli. "okay" Ally said. "pucker up!" Fitz yelled,his hormones ragging. Clare laughed...and then Ally forcefully kissed her. It lasted about a minute,there was tongue. The boys were half out of there mind,and half extremely turned on. "satisfied?" Clare asked catching her breath. Eli smiled from ear to ear. So then Eli dared Fitz to run down the street naked. So Fitz stripped off all his clothes and ran down the street nude,luckily no one was up to witness it,of course Eli snapped a few pictures,purely for blackmail purposes.. Then Ally dared Eli to ...we'll do a few shots of cough syrup. "That's digusting." He said squinting. Then lastly Fitz dared Clare to give Eli a blow job... "not in front of people." _

_"Then you went into the closet,and faked it,cause we know innocent Clare would never do that,and then you laughed. So Eli passed out in the closet and Fitz and I pulled him up the stairs. I left with Fitz's clothes and Fitz went up the stairs with you. oh...and Fitz took pictures of everything with Eli's phone."_

"okay" I said. "I promise nothing horrible happened." Ally said. "I got to go...my mom knows about my new friend Mr sexually transmitted disease so...talk to u later." I closed my cellphone.

The ride back to my house was awkward. "I'm just going to say as little as possible,get clothes and get out of there."

"Clare what happened?" I swollowed hard,looking at my mom. "I almost miscarried,it's okay everything is fine." I ran up the stairs,packing an over week sack. "I have to stay with Eli for a week or so.." "Why?" I was saying 'because I contracted an STD from an unexpected bachelor party surprise." in my head...but that would scare Mom so.. "because the doctor asked me to." She was okay with that. "Allright just be cautious of the baby." She hugged me"love you" Then I left.

I threw my bag in the back of Morty. 'The last thing I recall was you said I'm not feeling well,I want to lay next to you...then we fell asleep."  
"about that...Ally was there and she told us that we didn't have a three some.." I really hate that word. "So why was Fitz nude...?" I laughed. "you dared him to streak down the street."

"It's all coming back to me now..." Eli said,turning into the driveway of his apartment. We got out,he took out his cellphone. "oh right now I remember..." he said,pulling me into the apartment. It was completely messed up,and covered in trash.

Eli's POV

I put the bag of fastfood in the refrigerator,the goon comic on the table. "We'll it's going to be hard to top our honey moon." I said,walking into the bathroom. I found my toothbrush lying on the floor. "Fitz" I mumbled in anger. "So..since we allready had enough of a bachelor,bachlorette party...maybe we should get married now." I do hear myself,don't worry. "sure I mean before I can't fit in a wedding dress." Clare said. "and hold for an unexpected moodswing." I announced like I was on a two way radio.

"I mean this was outrageous,and that doctor, that doctor that I practically ... she stopped. "What did you do to get him to drop the lawsuit Edwards?" She sighed. "It was Ally's idea." That made me feel 10 x better. *sarcasm* "Tell me you didn't sleep with him." He shook her head. "I told him I would report him for sexual harrasment." I was furious. "So I was right!" I said,rather sure of myself. "He just was shady." I said,quoting him back on his words. "He also thinks I'm a married woman." She added.

"we'll you almost are Darlin." Where the hell did that come from! Surprisingly she giggled. "4 months from now,I could be showing...giving everyone reason to think that's why were getting married." I sighed,sitting on the sofa. "don't even think about that,if anyone says anything I'll deck them." "hmm hmm." She cleared her throat. "I will send them a strongly worded letter." She smiled. "That's better."

"Here I swiped this baby name book." I put the book on the table. "I allready know what I'm going to name our baby..." I smirked. 'what?' She laughed 'Oops' She said. I laughed. 'well can't say it's not original.' We laughed. "He or she was conceived in the house of horrors." I smirked again.

"I can't cancel everything,were getting married June 22 and that is final!" 'yes mam.' I responded. She blinked,looking at the baby name book. "Dracula" That's a good one. "Can we get a cute little black carseat to ride in Morty?" Clare's eyes gauged out of her head. She swollowed hard.

"kidding...sort of." I said. I picked up my phone. "Whoa...do we keep or delete?" I asked,showing her the pictures. "I look good there." She laughed. I reached behind the sofa. "Care to watch a movie?" I said deviously. "Your idea of a movie...is most likely." She gasped as I hit play. "Swiped it from Declan,he didn't have any other copies." "I really hope Mz Dawes doesn't notice that the assignment was supposed to be non fiction." I smirked. 'what she doesn't know won't give her a heart attack.' 'I can't believe I'm watching this...' She said,stareing attentively at the tv.

_to be continued..._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Hard Rock Lullabye**

Clare's POV

"got ya did you really think it was a sex tape?" Eli laughed. "We'll i thought it was odd that it had a roaring lion in the opening credits." "Rawr baby Rawr!" I hit him on the shoulder "ouch!" he said playfully. He took out his cellphone..."that's my screen saver right there!" I winced..."everyone is going to know I made out with Ally." He smirked. "Wouldn't it just suck if she gave Fitz a blow job and then made out with you passing that nasty std to you?" My expression dropped. "Please tell me that's not possible,please tell me that didn't happen." He looked around like he was searching for a response. "uhhhh." he said unsure of himself.. "Eli! not the right answer!" I suddenly felt sick. I ran for the bathroom.

"That's the most disgusting..thing I've ever... *pukes* "Have I kissed you in the last 24 hours?" He slowly backed away. "not that I can remember..." I think he's going to avoid me for a while. "Take the antibiotic please!' he threw the pills at me. "I just puked!' I yelled at him. Then we got in an argument. "We'll you could of kissed Fitz!" He shook at the thought. "I'm just going to get some air." I said. I went to the closet to get my jacket. Eli followed.

"What did we do in that closet last night?" Eli asked. I opened the door and looked around. "I don't think we did anything..." I said. He took something shiny out of the closet. "Man! I wish I would of been awake for that!" Then we both laughed.

***3 months later ***

It's April I've just started moving into to Eli's apartment. My antibiotics are done,and Eli and I are kissing a lot lately. "No...not till our wedding night you promised." He's been using the bathroom a lot,probably a urinary tract infection. Eli has a new job. He's a macanic,and I'm volunteering at my church,sadly not the best pay. So Ally and I seem to be okay. She isn't pregnant,she's happy...and Fitz asked her to the junior prom. She is very happy. I'm just glad she found someone. The wedding is 2 months away,and I'm making the final preparations before I say "I do.." and "oh my god what did I just do!"

I've managed to convince people that I'm lac tos in tolerent instead of pregnant,makes up for all the time I spend in the bathroom. "Eli get out of there!" I don't know what he does in there... "I'm reading the goon...ooh." Adam says its like his porn. "Fine I'll go in the kitchen sink,just this once..." He opened the door rather quickly. "all yours" He looks kind of suspicious his pants unzipped,and an extremely happy expression on his face,but I really don't care a girl needs to have her bathroom.

So it's my birthday...tomorrow and I'm wondering if Eli is going to pull anything for my seventeenth! I mean I think getting married at 17 is enough,and being pregnant at seventeen. Damn Clare! I knew better. I keep beating myself up for this. I guess in my mind I just had to be sure he wasn't marrying me just for the sex. Now that I'm in this situation...I have made a desicion hopefully, Eli will understand.  
I found Eli watching a dvd on the couch. We have an english report due...and a doctor's appointment to tell me the sex of our baby. My motherly instincts tell me it's a boy,but that psychic that we came across on our road trip...makes me think it's a girl. She said there was a lot of sexual tension between us..._'tell me about it.'_

'Edwards are you replying to yourself in your head again?" I laugh. "I just have a lot on my mind." I said. "Spit it out." He likes to know everything. "I'm extremely stressed,my ankles are swollowen...and I don't want to get..." I make up a lie "inflatable feet." That doesn't seem suspicious at all. "We'll I'll carry some pins in my pocket." He goes back to watching his movie,stareing at the tv attentively. "No,No Don't go in there!" "And your telling me not to reply to my own thoughts." I rolled my eyes.

Eli's POV

I'm watching tv and Clare starts massaging my shoulders. That feels good. "Eli...you know what tomorrow is?" She wants something,I can tell. "Sunday?" I say. I love playing dumb. She growls and walks away. I text Adam,pausing the dvd. "So...Queen street I have to get Clare a birthday gift Can you get her out for like 8 hours?" Adam texts back. "How the hell do I keep her out for 8 hours?" I laugh. "drive around in circles." Adam takes a while to reply. "I'll be right over,no promises she will get suspicious if I drive around in circles..." I laugh again. "So Adam's going to take you to your appointment,and shopping and to lunch and dinner,and ...pizza." That doesn't sound too suspicious. "Why? I thought you wanted to know the sex of the baby?" She looks at me funny. I rub my temples like some call in psychic commercial. "I allready know,and I bet you 5 bucks." She smiles. "keep it were going to need it if were going to raise a child!

"mood swing" I said under my breath. "DingDing" I get the door it's Adam. "Okay you know what to do." Adam nodded. "Ready Clare?" he asked. "yup." She kisses me it's so cold. "ouch frost bite!" Then they go out the door. "Okay" I rub my hands together,and go to the back door. I slide the glass doors open,pulling in a baby crib. My phone rings. "okay fitz,she's gone!" I give them the okay to come in. Ally walks in with a bunch of paint cans,and Fitz with wallpapers. "So how exactly do you know the sex of the baby?" Ally asked. "We'll I don't. I'm guessing,and if it changes were going to have to redue it!" They don't look to thrilled. "okay one surprise birthday baby room coming right up." Ally said. We head up the stairs.

Clare's POV

Adam seems like he's hiding something. "So whats new Adam?" he laughs. "not much." He's acting a little off. "So why did Eli bail today?" He shrugged his shoulders. "beats me." How do i make him crack? "I would love a donut wouldn't you?" His eyes lit up. He turned the car into Dunkin Donuts,going through the drive threw. "I want a pink frosted donut with sprinkles..." He looks so elated. "That sounds so good." He said. "Yah it has sort of birthday look to it...like a party like a celebration." I'm trying to hint that Eli might have forgot my birthday. We get through the drivethrough,and I take the bag quickly from the window,holding Adam's donut hostage. I wave it past his face,teasing him. "So now what did Eli say to you?" I keep waving the donut. He reaches up, but to no avail. I take a bite. "He's planning a surprise for your birthday!" He blurts. "Now give me the damn donut!" He grabs the bag. I giggle. "That was easy." "Damn strawberry frosting and sprinkles!" He says,driving away.

We pull up to the doctors clinic. I'm happy with this doctor. She is not anything like the law suit one ...who coincidentally skipped town a few weeks after he filed that suit. "So any morning sickness?" "loss of apatite,enhanced sexual feelings?" Adam looks scared. He shoves the donut in his mouth,probably to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. "if you need me for any reason I'll be over there." he mumbles,pink frosting on his nose.

"got a love friend support." I smiled. "yes there is some..." She grins. "it's expected and further into the pregnancy sex actually can be healthy,as long as your on top.." That is probably the furthest thing from my mind. "I don't think that will be a problem." I smiled. "So hop up here." She pated on the table. I layed down,as cold goo sunk in my skin. She ran the sonogram over me. It was ice cold. I was nervous,looking over at the monitor,everything was becoming real to me. Eli and I had made a baby,with the help of God of course. My heart was racing. I had no words. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asked. I quickly blurted out yes. I was having a maternal instinct right now. "I love him" I said. "It always surprises me how some woman know." She laughed. "You have a healthy baby boy." I gulped. "You're sure?" I'm kind of dissapointed,but I'm happy with what God gave me. I'm happy. I'm okay. Eli is going to be jumping up and down.

"It's a boy!" I ran to tell Adam. He hugged me. "That's awesome Clare!" "So lets celebrate!" I played along,cause I knew Eli was probably still busy doing whatever.

Eli's POV

"Eli where do you want this large duck?" I look at Fitz confused. "I don't remember asking for a duck." He raises his eyebrows. "last night when were talking you told me...that you wanted to surprise Clare with a duck." "Fitzyboy I said I want to surprise Clare. She walked out of the bathroom,so I said fuck,and hung up the phone." Ally laughed. "wow you're so smart Fitz." She said sarcastically. I picked up the check list,Clare has got me into organizing a lot more lately. "okay crib,rocking chair,baby proof locks,blanket,paper,rug." Ally looked at me. "I got the paint,so what do you want me to paint on the wall?" I laughed to myself. "The circus." She smiled. "of course,would you like a house of horrors too?" "We'll why do you think I got all this baby nightmare before christmas stuff?"

Clare's POV

"So what are you going to name him?" Adam asked taking a bite of a sandwich. "Luke" He looked confused. " a name from the bible,predictable." I smiled. "That's not the only reason I like it. Eli's grandfather meant a lot to him,and ... he interupted me.  
"That's really sweet Clare." He took another bite of his sandwich. I picked up the check. "nah it's on me,consider it a happy birthday thing." "you remembered!" I smiled. I love that I'm doing a lot of that lately. Adam paid the bill,and we went out to his car. "So here's a surprise for you." Adam said opening the trunk of his car. I was astounded.

"So drew and I pitched in..it's kind of a wedding/birthday gift...I mean we could get the name changed." I laughed. "No it's perfect! Thankyou!" I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I hugged Adam,and we continued driving.

Eli's POV

"So this is the compremise,the nightmare before baby and circus clowns." I grinned. "Look at this cute leather jacket I picked up for him." Ally smiled. "Aww just like his daddy." "How are you so sure it's a boy?' I smirked. "I just know." She rolled her eyes. "I hate to admit it man,but you're going to be a good father." Fitz said,sitting on the duck. "You know I'm sure that would look lovely with your decor." "hardy har"

Ally was a good artist,actually the only artist I could afford on a budget. Her art looked kid like so it worked. "We'll I didn't get here a minute to soon." Mrs Edwards walked in. "Really Eli your going to scare your baby!" She started peeling the nightmare before christmas off the walls. "Clare is not going to like this." I smirked. "C'mon mom..." she rolled her eyes,about to laugh. "Don't you mom me...we have a lot of work to do." "Ally that is adorable. We'll stick with one theme,and one theme only!" "So I guess you won't be needing this baby guitar then." Fitz said sitting it down.

"I think a little music is a good thing."Ms Edwards starting stenciling the walls with Ally. Fitz and I carried in a changing table. "Damn those things are heavy!" Fitz huffed. "Damn this is even heavier than the first thing!" Fitz complained. We carriedthe armoire in the room. The furniture we had picked out was black and silver stars. I could live with that. "This is where the baby's name go..." Ally said. "Got that covered!" I went to stamp the name on it. They all stared at me. "Hey we can change it if we want!" "Eli Junior" The name Eli Junior was now sitting on the circus elephants banner.

"Okay done!" I felt accomplished. "She's going to love it!" Ally said. "Your going to make a great husband." Fitz started crying. "It's so beautiful man." I patted his back. "It's okay." I said. "I can't wait to be a uncle." My eyes shot open and I could feel myself start to panic inside. "yah about that fitzyboy you're not going anywhere near our kid." he laughed. "nah I'm serious." "Baby's first musical pillow." I said,setting down a 'your paisley jacket' singing pillow.

Clare's POV

"Allright so remember act surprised,or Eli is going to know." Adam whispered. I slowly turned the door knob,opening the door. I sat the carseat down in the foyaye,and made my way into the kitchen. I saw Eli come down the stairs. "Edwards you want to help me with something upstairs,you're bra is clogging the sink again." I laughed,what a lame excuse. I went up the stairs,holding onto Adam. I was so scared,what I was about to see. Eli covered my eyes. "Is it that bad Eli? Liquid plumber not working?" he laughed a low laugh. He led me into another room. "Surprise!" I heard everyone shout. Eli uncovered my eyes. "Happy Birthday Edwards." I hugged everyone,and then I cried. "I can't believe you did all this!" I was so happy. "yah we'll furniture hut was going out of business." I kissed him to shut up his explanation. "How did you know it was a boy?" His eyes lit up. "It's a boy?" He asked. I nodded. "Eli Junior!" He rubbed my stomach. "Uncle Fitzy!" Oh god did Fitz just call himself "Uncle Fitzy?"

"Ally did you paint all of this?" She smiled. "I know its the good memories of the circus.." we laughed. I forgot everything. "Eli can I see you in there?" I motioned for him to follow me. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Eli...I've decided that we need to post pone the wedding until after Luke is born..." He went numb.

_to be continued..._

_****__Sorry to do that to you! My mother has my computer under a glass box right now,so I need to be sneaky if I want to finish these last chapters for ya xoxo_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Is that a challenge?

**Warning hot chapter,not suited for you if your holding a stuffed animal right now, rocking back and fourth in pure terror**!

just a note I used a different word processor,if you find a word like inflated,and it's supposed to be deflated let me know...also suggestions anything you want to see happen?

Eli's POV

"Whoa" I said. What she just loaded on me was overwhelming. "What's scareing you Edwards?" She looked down at the ground,then back up at me "We were making an adult decision and now it's like we've added being parents to the mix..It's a little intimidating. It's a little scary."She's going to rant now. "I'm terrified." I held her to comfort her. "It's okay,because I'm scared too." I just put together a baby room,and made all these plans you shouldn't make till you've been married a few years. "What if the baby arrives and we can't handle it? It could destroy our marriage." She crossed her arms . "It could...but it won't." I said. I knew how I felt about her,and I knew that I would do just about anything to be with her. "If you want to postpone the wedding then fine it's postponed." "If we can't handle it then...we won't get married." I'm only saying this,cause I'm almost 100 percent sure...we can handle this. "Okay" She said in a tone of relief. "So how do we break it everyone that the wedding is in September now?" I rolled my eyes. "You tell Adam,I'll tell everyone else." I patted her on the back and walked out,leaving her in a nearly empty room.

"So Adam bad news you have to stay best man a little bit longer than planned..." He isn't going to like this. "How long..Eli?" I smirked. "Just 4 more months."  
"September Eli really?" I nodded. "Clare wants to wait till Luke is born." I really liked that name,I wasn't even mad that she picked it out without me. I waited till Clare walked off. "You're not really doing that right?" I nudged Adam. "The date stays the same,she will change her mind." Adam looked up at me. "So how soon before you tell her that Eric gets out of jail in September?" I shook my head. "September,that's why were getting married in June." I pulled Adam into the kitchen. "When she comes to tell you it's postponed,just look surprised!" Adam opened his mouth wide like a beauty queen being crowned Ms America. "Not like that." I said.

Clare's POV

"I just don't want a divorce before I'm 18." Ally sympothized with me. "I understand,but you are not one to take that laying down." Could I handle all this,being a wife, a mother,a highschool studant? I thought about everything I was going to miss. It felt like I was growing up to soon. "I have to do it,somehow cause Luke is most likely the only baby I'll be able to have in life." Ally comforted me. "maybe God knows what he's doing." I hate when she spews religious quotes on me. She isn't the most religious. She just says them to make me feel better. "If this is what you want...then I support your choice." My mom hugged me.

***3 months later***

Eli's POV

"No! No! Yes Yes! Oh yes!" You know what sucks? Clare's vampire sex dreams. She's 7 months pregnant,and really "Eli!" *coughs* horny.  
"Clare wake up!" I've had enough of this.. I don't hardly sleep at night. "sorry" You know what else sucks...that she's getting more action than me. "Was I...again?" I smirked. "This is the 3'd time this week I've ripped threw your flesh,and not been aware of it." She laughed. "sorry." This is torture. I fell asleep with the pillow over my face.. I didn't sleep long ."Eli! Eli!" I'm to tired to get turned on. I woke up at 7 am,time for work. Clare is sleeping snoaring,her legs over my waist. "damn" I mumble,pulling her off of me. She doesn't seem to notice,as she drulls and snoars. I get up,try to get coffee in my system to go to work. I get in Morty driving over to the body shop.

"So Eli just replace the carborator." I grabbed my tool box and oil rag. My eyes are half shut,and I look like death worn over. I'm so tired. I picked up the carborator,looked it over,set it on the ground,reached into the tool box. I yawned of course,dropping the tool chest. I look as it strips the paint of this customers BMW. "Fuck!" "Eli this could use a paintjob,and you could use some sleep." I yawn. "Sorry it's just Clare she's really pregnant,and she keeps me up all night. Eli I need crutons now! Eli I need pudding to go with my crutons! Eli get me a can of frosting for my french fries!" My boss laughed. "That's a pregnant woman for ya." "Take a few days and sleep,don't come back to work until you can replace a carborator with another carborator. I'll take care of this paint job." I nodded,yawning.

I go home,setting my tool chest on the table. "Eli you home allready?." My eyes are half shut again,and I just want to crash. I have to go somewhere she can't find me. The upstairs bed to easy...definately not the babies room,cause she goes in there to cry for no reason. Fitz allready asked to baby sit...and Ally would tell Clare. Maybe she won't think to find me in Morty. I grabbed a pillow and a hoodie,and crawled in the back of Morty,not realizing I just locked myself in. I layed down trying to fall into a restful sleep. "Eli!" I hid behind the dark red curtains. "Adam it's Eli I need to sleep so you're going to have to deal with Clarezilla. Her mood swings are "yawn" crazy." I fell asleep,with the phone on my ear. 'Eli...Eli where are you?" I heard Clare call in the distance. I was too tired to answer,and fell asleep again.

"Damn!" Adam hits on the tinted windows. "what are you doing in there?" I wake up,going to the window. "I locked myself in,on accident I needed to fricken sleep!" Adam tries to pry to door open. Finally he gives up,reaches in and rolls the window down. "okay I got you man." I'm too heavy for him. I'm hanging out of a window,butt first and I swear if anyone saw this it looks so wrong. "Eli!" Damn that's Clare. She runs out the front door. "What are you doing?" This looks so wrong. I need to think of a lie. "jazzercising with Adam." Adam holds back laughter.

"and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4." he says pushing me in and out of the car window. That makes it look even worse. My face keeps hitting the front seat ,crushing my nose. "Adam just get the fricken keys!" I say as my face falls into the leather car seat.. He goes up the stairs,leaving Clare to yell at my ass. "You've been avoiding me." My legs swaying out of the window of Morty. "Yah well!" I'm screaming. "You're horny 24/7 and hungry at the same time!" Oh yah she's not going to hate me now. "got the keys!" Saved by Adam! I widdle my ass out of the car window,causing Clare to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny Edwards?" She smiles. "Here comes another mood swing." Adam mumbles,as he unlocks the door.

"It bothers you..." Oh no what's she doing? "That I'm not having sex with you." I laugh,a damn she found me out,yah right.. kind of laugh. "No don't laugh,cause you know I'm right." "So what dream Eli gets more action then me,I'm not complaining." I'm lying. I put my hands up. "but it's killing you inside." Adam adds. "not helping" I hit him on the shoulder. "owgh man."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Did Clare just preposition me? She walked towards me,crossing her arms. "Lets see which one of us can go the longest without giving in." She smiles. "You sure you want to do that Edwards?" I'm enjoying a challenge. "yah" "You're going to crack!" I yell. "we'll see." "So what do I get when I win?" I love making her sweat. " Well what did you have in mind?" I smirk. "The wedding.. we get married the day we were going to." She gasps. "That's in a week." I put my hand out. "Wait if I win...we still get married after Luke is born." "Shake my rubber arm...fiance." Ha! I'm going to win this. "You better be good Edwards...otherwise you might not want to challenge the big boys." I run my finger past her cleavage. I swear I saw something spark. I walk in the door with a smirk.

Clare's POV

"You are a brave one." Adam said,patting my back. "You have a plan?" He knows how I opperate. "I'm sexy enough without sex." he laughs. "your going to make him kill himself if you hold out like that." I smile. "trust me Adam he is going to have very little interest in sex when I'm done with him." I walk into the house. "and so let the games begin." I know I just walked into a 24 hour seduction hall. "Your move." he's not doing anything to me... yet. "So Edwards" No don't give in,this would be pathetic,on just the first move. He is just touching your shoulders nothing more. He started moving his fingers in circles around my shoulders. I can feel his breath on my neck. Nope,not giving in. "I'm going to be sick!" I run for the bathroom,faking a puke attack. "Damn it Edwards!" Eli yells. "So you want to play hard ball?" I laugh. "Why don't you just give up now..." I can hear him smirk,I swear.

"Not gonna happen." Plan B. I walk out of the bathroom,flipping my hair. "Who knew you would look so hot,after you puked?" He's onto me. "I'm impressed,so I'm adding new rules..." Damn I'm thinking to myself. "No hiding,running or locking yourself in a room." I smile. "No locking yourself in Morty then." He smirks. "We'll played Edwards...Care to watch some television...oh look twilight! what a complete surprise!" I glance up to see the dvd on. "Edward Cullen can't help you now." I grab the remote,not realizing I made it shuffle. "You sure we're doing this right?" Eli smirks. "Damn you Goldsworthy." I turn away. "No hiding!" This is going to be harder than I thought. I walk away. "you didn't say no walking." Eli turns the volume up. "Eli! Eli!" I carefully go down the basement steps. I find the fuse box,and bump the tv out. "No fair Edwards! It was getting to the best part!" He's whining like a little boy.

"I climb back up the stairs,and pull on the door." "locked!" "Damn you Goldsworthy!" I pound on the door. "Ha didn't say anything about me not being able to lock you in a room." It's really dark. I flip the fuse box back on. I look around,it's pretty much just a basement,cold floors,a black couch,and a refrigerator. I look for another door. "There's a spare bedroom over there,with a big comfy bed." I turn around to find Eli. "How did you?" I shake my head. "hatch doors." he smirks. "You can't be serious." He grins. I watch him walk over to a box labeled halloween decorations. He grabs items out of the box,and goes to the other side of the basement. I'm looking for a way out of this room. "save your strength Edwards you have a baby you have to give birth to."

"Giving birth isn't really sexy." I say,hoping it will turn him off. "But you screaming is." Damn! "That's really dark Eli." I say as he turns me around. "Not as dark as this..." He jumps for my neck. That feels so good...he pulls me closer,this time planting kisses on my collar bone. He spits fake blood out of his mouth. "That's fake right...?" I ask,but my whole body is numb now.

"nope" He says seductively. He keeps spitting out blood. "Give up yet Edwards?' I laugh. "It's going to take a lot more than an amature vampire reinactment to get me to... "Whoa" I swear he's never used this much tongue. "Nope,Nope." I bat him away,to no avail. I can feel his tongue exploreing my mouth. We break apart. I'm trying to breathe now. He scales my stomach. "Sorry you have to witness this baby." Then "Bamn!" He slams me into the wall,this is really intense._ I'm not going to give in...I'm not going to give in._

"Do you give up yet?" Were making out intensively. "Never!" I yell. He squeezes my breast. "How about now?" We run each other in the spare bedroom. He rolls on top of me. "just for safety reasons...I should be on top." I roll on top of him. We start undressing each other. "So you give up?" What are you doing Clare. "yes!" I scream. "Edwards you should know by now,don't ever challenge me,you're just going to lose." I stop. "Is that so?" I crawl off of him. "No...No...No...No...Edwards you can not do that to me." "Do you give up yet?" He smirks. "maybe we should just give up at the same time." I laugh. "No I think I"m just going to leave you alone in a dark basement with a boner." I walk for the open hatch doors. "Edwards C'mon you can not be serious!"

"Don't challenge me Goldsworthy."

Eli's POV  
"Get back here!" My plan almost worked,what happened. "Damn you big mouth!" I yell inside. I get up. "We are getting married on Saturday and that is final." Yah be authoritive. "nope September..." I'm going to start an argument,that will most likely end up in a hot makeout session. "Saturday!" "September." 3 minutes later. "I'm board of this." She isn't going to crack. I took my shirt off. She stared at me,her eyes glued to me. "Now were getting somewhere." I started licking my lips like a vampire. I actually don't know if they do that or not. I'm guessing. She ran for the bed,unbuttoning my skinny jeans. "You jerk!" She yelled. "I should of just did that in the first place." We make out intensively. We roll each others clothes off and now were completely naked. "Oh" Whoa she really is a good kisser isn't she. "Clare...Clare..." "Where did you learn that?" "Okay I give up! I give up." I'm not going to say I won. I'm going to enjoy this.

"So Saturday do you want to call everyone or should I?" I laughed. "It's the least I could do.." I fall onto the bed. "How do we top the honey moon?" Clare asks gasping for breath... I smirked.

"So yup Wedding is Saturday,feel free to tell Ms. Dawz." I hang up the phone. "Fitzyboy your going to need to exchange that green leprachaun suit!" "Ally my" "What do you want Eli...?" "wedding is changed this saturday." "Changed Eli...the invitation says the same date." After faking calling 100 some people,I relaxed. "Hey Eli that wasn't real blood right?" I could say nah,but I enjoy scareing her. "It's not like you'll need stiches or anything Edwards." The hint of sarcasm is there. She runs to the bathroom.

"How did you manage that?" Adam asked. I laughed. "me and my lose lips strike again." "So did you tell Clare you kind of allready had reservations for Saturday,you know the venue,the dinner,a just married banner made for morty?" "You did what Eli!" She's going to hate me. "I kind of put a down payment down on a wedding reception room,requested that the furniture be sent a week after the wedding,and...may have not sent out these new invitations with the same...date" She was shocked. "Why are you in such a hurry to get married?" She asked,scared of the answer. 'It's Eric Clare..he's out of jail in September." Adam blurted. Her expression dropped. "Oh my god!" "And he will most likely crash the wedding,so we have to get married now." She nodded. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." "That's Drew and Ally! I'm going to get a dress then." I kissed her on the cheek. "Whoa Clare,you have a sex glow...you didn't did you?" Clare pulled Ally out the door quickly.

"So what do we have to do?" I asked taking a breath. "We have one week to plan to wedding."Adam said. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. "oh no Eli!" Adam said.

_to be continued..._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 37 **

**Surprises**

Clare's POV

"It's a great cake." I stared at the scrumptious looking wedding cake infront of me. "Peanut butter mounds bar." Ally said reading the tag. "I could go for some peanut butter right now!" "Whoa easy there Edwards,we don't want a repeat of last time." Eli snatched the cake from me. "So little Clare is actually getting married." I sighed. "Jenna it's hard to explain." "I know Clare all you would of had to to of said was 'i'm pregnant.' "Jenna I wasn't pregnant before we got engaged.' That's information I don't want to travel. "So pepto pink bridesmaid dress,and I have yet to lose my baby weight. Real nice Clare bear" She said. "There not pepto pink are they Ally?" I'm second guessing my bridesmaid dresses. "Nothing a little dye can't fix." Ally said,trying not to hurt my feelings.

"So flowers...Adam walked in with a bouquet of black roses. "It's friday and tomorrow these will probably be dead." He said holding them up. "So I'll have to do it early in the morning before the wedding." _"Great dead roses at my wedding,just great." _I mumbled sarcastically. "So cake is taken care of." Eli smiled. "Your over working yourself,just relax" Ahhhh those magic hands, "okay so here's the checklist then...I'm going to get my hair done." I handed him the check list. "Why can't we have black doves?" he yelled at me. "white doves I mean it Eli!" Ally took my hand. "What a great way to kick off summer." She said. We linked arms,as I dragged my almost 8 month pregnant belly. My hands were holding my back up. "My ankles are so swollen,how am I going to look sexy on my wedding day?" Ally eyes rose. "Did I just hear you say you wanted to look sexy. What has gotten into Clare?" I smiled. "Eli of course." we giggled.

Eli's POV

"Good news we've got the park booked." I'm confused. "Adam man I thought the park was free." He picked up his phone. "I'm filing a complaint." He said,walking away. "So Fitzyboy yah you cant wear green,see our theme is black and pink." He looked up at me. I hate how he towers over me. "I like my lucky suit." I love his refrence from vegas night. "Dye it black!" I yelled. I'm to frustrated to deal with this. "It's meant to be green." I hate having to get in an argument. "Unless you want your slimjim to turn into a pickle,you are dying it black!" I did just threaten him. "When you put it that way...black is a nice color." There one crisis averted,what's next? "Eli we have a problem..." Adam handed me a newspaper. "Eric Goldsworthy released on 40,000 dollar bail." I skimmed through the police briefs. "No...it wasn't false endangerment." I jumped up. "Adam we need to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't ruin this." Adam nodded.

Clare's POV

"You really like it?" Ally smiled. "It's beautiful Clare,stunning,ravishing" I took a breath looking in the mirror. "I feel like a bride." This was the day I dreamt about my whole life,sooner than I orginally had thought,but I felt amazing. "See the bow hides the baby." Ally said,pulling on the bow. "I think the sash is supposed to go in the back..." "Oh well" She said. "It's beautiful,you're beautiful Clare." She hugged me,wipeing a tear with her hoodie. "So lets splurge for 500,and get this on a silk hanger,and into a safe closet. I'll be over to do your makeup bright and early!" She hugged me again. I bought the dress and left the mall. "So Clare let's get you home." Adam said. He seemed kind of suspicious. "Is something the matter Adam?" He smiled.

"No it's a wonderful day,and the birds are singing,your hair is so fluffy." He started fluffing my hair. "fluff fluff" "Okay Adam jeese!" I said swatting his hands away. "Sorry" "What is going on?" I knew he wasn't one to keep a secret.  
"Okay Eli's dad made...he stopped. "cookies!" "He made cookies for the wedding,must be a new bakeshop in the jail after inprisonment club!" He's lying. "Adam..." I'm upset now. "Adam..." He continued driving. "Tell me please." I shook my head. "What happened?" he wasn't going to budge. "Fine don't tell me." I said,trying to think of a plan to get him to crack.

"Do you want a donut?' I asked. "Not gonna work Clare." Right to unorginal...need something more cunning. I opened the glove department,and rolled down the window. I picked up a comic book. "Clare you wouldn't." I waved the comic out the window. He tried to pull the car over. "oops" I said,pretending to drop it. "Okay Okay just give it back." I pulled it out the window. "Eli's dad Eric made bail. He is out on puroll." "As far as he knows the wedding is in September." I felt relief. "okay were here" Adam said,turning into my driveway.

"I'll go in with you,help you carry your uhhh dress." Again that seemed suspicious. "Adam I can carry my dress,I'm carrying possibly a 10 lbs baby." He walked out to my side of the car,and opened the door. "I got it easy does it." "I need help getting up,not the dress." "Sorry" Adam put the dress on the roof of the car,and pulled me up. "Wow you're heavy!" His expression changed when he realized what he said. "I mean you're as light as a feather." I rolled my eyes. He threw the dress over his shoulder,and walked me to the door.

When he opened the door,everything was completely dark. "Mom you home!" I yelled. "Surprise!" a bunch of people screamed. "You don't know how hard it was to keep that a secret." Adam said,setting the dress down. "So Eli's dad is still in jail?" I asked. He saw Eli look at him with a death stare. "yah it was just a coverup." Adam said. I think he was lying.

"Happy Bridal Baby shower!" Ally said,handing me a cute little pink bag. "You guys! I said." I looked over to see Wesley stareing at me. "Uhhh what's Wesley doing here?" "Um Clare he's my wedding date remember?" I could see Fitz extremely jealous,as Wesley put his arm around Ally's waist pulling her into the kitchen. "Mom!" I hugged her. "Something blue" She said,handing me a little blue box. "tiffanys." She laughed. "breakfast at tiffanys,I recall was your favorite." "Awww thankyou Mom." "So i didn't know what to give you for you're wedding...so heres something borrowed." Adam handed me a cd... "Please give it back when your done cause its their live in concert one." I laughed,hugging him. "Something new." Ally said,walking up to me. "Whoa there." I put the bag behind the couch,and hugged Ally. "Something old" I heard a voice say. Darcy walked in. "Darcy!" I ran towards her. "I can't believe you're doing this,but I love you baby sister." She hugged me. Then she put her arm around Peter.

"So one more thing..." Eli said. "Something amazing." Eli handed me two tickets. "Our honey moon and I'd like you to meet some family." I smiled. "Paris,you have family in paris?" he smirked. "more like the outskirts Edwards." I hugged him. "To the soon to be Mr and Mrs Goldsworthy!" Ally lifted her glass. "Cheers to that." I started crying. I spent almost all night opening presents and taking pictures. I was loving these memories. "A bat mobile." "How lovely" I faked a smile. Darcy gave me a dream catcher and we spent hours catching up.

Eli's POV

"So thanks everyone for coming!" Clare hugged everyone. "Uncle Fitzy will see you tomorrow." Fitz was petting Clare's stomach. "okay that's enough." I pulled his hand off her. "So some party" Clare was crying. "just think Edwards tomorrow you're going to be stuck with me." She started to cry. "That hurts Edwards." "How did you swing Paris?" She asked out of disbelief. "Uncle Roy,and Aunt Pam owe me a favor..." She laughed. "Grandma Edna and Grandpa Pierre do too." "I love you" Then we kissed. "We'll sorry to break you to up,but you have a wedding tomorrow." Darcy said. Clare got up from the couch,holding her back. "Good night." I kissed her. Then left to get some sleep myself. I opened the closet door to get my jacket. "Whoa that's beauty and the geek right there." I said,closing the door pretending not to have seen anything.

_to be continued..._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

** I Do Cherish You part 1**

Clare's POV

"Hold still,almost got it!" Ally said fluffing the sash of my dress. "There,perfect" She said. I walked over to the full length mirror. "I'm going to cry." "We'll don't it's not water proof!" Jenna said. "Thanks for being here,doing this." Ally smiled. "I'm the maid of honor it's my job." Jenna felt left out. "you both are maids of honor.." I don't think that's allowed,but I've allready broken so many all hugged. "Okay so..you ready to do this!" Ally said. "As ready as I'll ever be." I took a breath,lifting my trumpet skirt. Ally and Jenna lifted the veil down the stairs. My mom was crying,taking tonds of pictures. I made my way down the stairs,praying that I wouldn't have a panic attack.

"It's now or never" Ally whispered. "I wish Daddy were here." Darcy said. "You're so incredibly beautiful Clare,Eli is a lucky boy." I laughed,pursing my lips trying to suck back tears. "Every girl is entiled to 5 maybe 100 tears on her wedding day." Darcy said,hugging me. I took another breath as I made my way out the front door. "You look beautiful" Adam said,opening the door of his sport car. I got in the backseat with Jenna and Ally. They were holding my long veil. My heart raced as we made the final turn to the park. "Sucks you couldn't find a church on such short notice." I sighed. "It's one thing,just one thing it doesn't mean I love God any less." Ally smiled. My ankles started to shake as the car stopped in the parking lot. "You ready?" I nodded,opening the door.

Eli's POV

Fitz I thought we agreed no green suit,you look a Jolly green idiot!" He kept insisting on the suit. "Fine you can look like a stick of brocolli for all I care. It's improvement from planet of the apes." He laughed. "I won't hurt you for that one,just because it's your wedding day,and you're a genuine idiot." I laughed. "I'm getting more than you." I think I hit a nerve. "Don't remind me." He stared over at Point Dexter. "Wesley rhymes with jealousy." I said,it was cheesy. "He was all over her last night. She was all over him." I really don't want to comfort him right now. "Then stop messing around,go claim your territory." He looked at me. "You can do that..." I nodded. "And while you're at it,change your fricken suit!"

"Eli!" Adam yelled. "Wow man,you're wearing a suit." He seemed shocked. "yah the next time you'll see me in this,I'll be in a casket." I smirked. "So you nervous,any thoughts of doubt?" I hate when he throws words like that at me. "Nope,just get out of my face." Adam stepped back. "So i wrote a small speech." I picked up the paper. "To Clare and Eli." "Eli,Clare,Eli and Clare!" I didn't say much. "It's um...the title is nice." He took the paper back from me. "I'll work on it." he said. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Damn it!" I said. "You don't have to do this...man." I smiled. "No damnit,because I want to do this." I put on my leather jacket. "Here's the rings man." Adam said. "Where's the ring barrier?" I asked. "He's got a small case of food poisening. "So I"ll stand in for him." Adam volunteered. "Okay just fix the speech." I walked out of the room.

Clare's POV

"Darce what if i can't do this?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Sweetie there are a lot of things you can't do...walk in heels being one of them." She looked down at my feet. "But I'm pretty sure you can do this." She handed me a ring. "That's the ring daddy gave you" I said crying. "something old" She said putting it on my finger. "Now go out there and do this." I smiled. I watched the chairs quickly start to fill up. "Stage fright?" Ally asked. "No it's just...your bra strap is shwoing." I moved the strap. "Yah I feel like I went shopping at nerds are us,but he's sweet." She smiled,as she waved at him. "You sure you're not trying to hide the fact that you're not over Fitz." She laughed. "It's not like I'm in love with him or anything." My eyes went into an accuseitory stare. "am not." I raised my eyebrows. "And don't cross your arms you'll smush the sash." "admit it then." She straightened the bow. "Okay this doesn't leave here." I smiled. "save your breath,don't tell me Ally,tell him." I pointed to Fitz standing by a drink table wearing a green suit. Ally took a breath,and walked over to him.

Eli's POV

"Ready?" Adam asked I nodded,stood up and walked down the isle to the front of the park. This is where we first kissed,I thought. I was not going to be nervous,or teary eyed. I was a man,twiddling my vows inbetween my fingers. I smiled as a bunch of people took their seats. Adam motioned for the band to play. I was sweating now. I put on my yarmulke and waited. The music was really loud. The Studz were trying to play the wedding march. I scratched my head. Finally I saw Ally walk down the isle,then Jenna,then Darcy. Then there she was,Clare,on the arm of her Mother. I smiled. "I look like an idiot" I said to myself. My heart was racing as she made her way down the isle. She looked so beautiful. Finally the music stopped. "Who gives this girl to be married?" Ms Edwards smiled. "I do." she said. Then Ally chimmed in "me two" and Jenna "me three." and Darcy looked confused. "uhh I do two then." She raised her hand. "shutup!" I mouthed. The rabai started reading. "and if theres any reason why these 2 people should not be married,please speak now or forever hold your peace." I would deck anyone who said something. We paused a minute. "okay then lets continue." Wait! a football player jumped up on the alter,actually a park bench. "Clare I have something I have to say!" Clare gasped. "Kc! Please not now!" She said,shaking her head.

Clare's POV

"Clare I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry,but you don't want to marry him,he's doom and gloom. I could be so much more to you." I tried not to laugh. "Eli is more of a man than you'll ever be!' I yelled. He was hurt,trying to start an argument. Jenna lept up in the air. "I've got this Clare bear!" She said,as she pushed him off the table. "That's got a hurt" someone blurted. "Allright if there aren't any more interruptions.." Oh no I looked up to see Eli's dad walking in. "Eli..." I whispered,turning him to face the park. "Oh crap" he said,motioning to Adam. Drew walked up to him. "What are you the security detail?" He struggled to get him out. "Yah,can't get rid of me that easily." He said,pulling out a gun. "Oh shit." Eli whispered. I could feel myself shakeing. Eli gripped onto me harder. "Yah some invitation that I didn't get!' He said,running towards us. "And to think you forgot to mention I was going to be a Grandfather." I took a breath. "Listen you are not interrupting our wedding,so put the damn gun down,take an eff in seat and watch the ceremony!" I was really mad at him. "Wow Eli doesn't give you enough credit." He said. "Put the gun down." Someone said,hooking on to him. I watched as Eli's stepdad pulled Eric out of the park.

Then there was a gun shot...

_to be continued..._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 **

**I do cherish you part 2**

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Some people ran over to the other side of the street. "Someone call 911!" I yelled. Eli looked back to me. "Everyone lets just continue the wedding!" Eli yelled. "Eli they could be hurt!" He pulled me aside,and glanced across the park. "It's not real Edwards." I gulped. Declan was watching us with a gun in his hand. "Now that's what I call a shot gun wedding!" Declan said. "We'll look what the cat dragged in." Eli said. "Real cute Goldsworthy,almost as cute as that propgun I lent your dad,word travels fast...funny thing is we didn't get invites.I for one am hurt,who do you think inspired most of Clare's sexual behavior?" Declan smirked. "just a second." Eli said. Then he attacked Declan. "You son of a bitch!" He said,punching him senseless. "Eli calm down!' I tried to pull them apart,but to no avail. I felt myself being flung back,and something trill down my leg,as I hit the grass.

"Eli!" I yelled. He was still fighting Declan. "Fuck!" I yelled. He stopped fighting and just looked at me,as did everyone else. "My water broke." He looked shocked. He ran up to me,carrying me to Morty. We got in the "just married herse" Contractions were coming on,quickly I prayed we'd make it to the hospital. "Just breathe" he said,hitting the gas trying to get there faster. "This hurts really bad." I squinted,screaming. Eli picked up his phone to call 911. I knew that I was going to have this baby in the back of Morty. I felt imense pressure come over me. I wanted to push. "No,No don't do that." Eli said,as the car came to a stop. I rolled into the back. "Eli I'm sorry this baby is.." I screamed in pain. "Shit!' Eli said pulling the car over. "The baby is coming now!" I yelled. Eli covered his face. He tried to start Morty back up.

"I don't know what to do!" He yelled. He tried to flag down help. The pain intensified. "I think I'm crowning!" I looked to see the babies head making its way out. I started to panick,as everything went black.

Eli's POV

"Edwards do not pass out on me,you understand!" Clare layed there helpless. She was breathing faintly. "Clare. I crawled into the backseat. There was a lot of blood everywhere. I got out my phone. "Oh shit!" I yelled "Sir calm down." the disbatcher said. "Clare is crowning!' I yelled. This was scary and disgusting. "Okay is the cord wrapped around the babies neck?" I looked under her dress. "Look I don't know!" I was yelling like a maniac. I got between her legs,trying to find anything that looked like a cord. "There's a head!" I'm yelling,freaking out.

"Eli!" I hear Adam yell. "What are you doing here?" I'm about to go in shock. "I was on my way to the hospital,when i saw you on the side of the road." I handed Adam the phone."Oh God!" Adam said. "Clare look at me,Clare you need to push!" He said. She is almost unresponsive. "Clare wake up,you're having a baby!" That's not working. "Damn it Edwards! push!" Clare tried to push. It's was just enough for the head to come out. "yah the cord is around the babies neck." I pulled the cord off the babies neck. He's not breathing. "Edwards Push!" She pushed. "Harder!" Adam is trying to hold her up. She is limp. "Edwards come on." I shake her. She pushes again. "Come on keep going Edwards!" Adam and I are pulling a baby out of Clare. That's not something you see everyday. The baby is out,the baby isn't breathing. I try to rub the baby on the back. Adam tries to give the baby CPR. I try to get Clare to respond.

"No God! do you hear me!...I'm not losing my baby and the love of my life in a herse you understand me!" I yelled. The ambulance arrived. I was pushed out of the way. "Vitals,there low." They lifted her on a stretcher. They cut the cord,carrying the baby into the ambulance. "Are you?" The EMT asked. "No,No I'm the uncle" Adam said. "I'm the husband." I said. I jumped in the ambulance. "You're going to be okay Edwards,you're going to be okay." I watched as they put an oxygen mask on her,and she drifted in and out of conciousness. "This is all my fault,I thought to myself."

Fitz's POV

"And don't you ever...*punch* hurt my friends again." Declan stood up "Is that Clear?" I asked,towering over him "crystal." he said as he left. "Fitz wow that was amazing what you did!" Ally hugged me. She loosened her grip,pulling back. "Sorry." It was so awkward between us. "Mr Goldsworthy I trust I won't be seeing you around here for a long time." I shook his hand. He looked disgusted and got in a car and left with Declan. Ally grabbed me. "Now don't take this wrong. I don't want to marry you,but I do love you." She said. "You do?" She smiled. "yes somewhere along the way,I fell for you." I picked her up. "really?" I was smiling now. "yah" I kissed her. "Hey guys sorry to interupt,but Adam says Clare is at the hospital." Jenna grabbed Ally. "We'll um continue this..later" Ally said,blushing.

Eli's POV

"Clare." I stroked her cheek as she opened her eyes. "Edwards you had our baby." She sat up. "I'm in a lot of pain." She said. "I"m so sorry I resorted to violence." She smiled. "Declan desirved it,he shouldn't of made bail." She shook her head. "Where's ..." I stopped her. "He's in the ICU,he was a month premature." I held her hand. "The wedding." She cried. "It's okay,in my eyes were allready married." She smiled. "I love you." I kissed her on the forehead.

"So look who's awake!" Adam walked in with flowers. "Clare I"m so sorry." Adam said,hugging her. "But look who I found downstairs..." "Rabai " I said. "Eli do you want to finish what we started?" I smirked. "There's no one here to see it." "I'm here Clare bear!" Jenna ran over to hug Clare,Ally followed. Pretty soon the whole gang was there. "You're so loved." I said. "Fine,but I'm not moving from this spot." She said. We wheeled the hospital bed over to us. I watched as everyone crowded around the room. "Mz Dawes?" Clare asked. "I had to know you were allright." Clare smiled.

"Your vows." I pulled the paper out of my pocket.. "Ya know what I'm just gonna wing it." . _You're beautiful, stubborn,pretty eyed,headstrong,smart,talented,nerdy,sweet,kind,you care too much about what people think,you are my first,my last,my everything,you're sarcastic and strong,witty and intelligent,amazing in everyway... The minute I first saw you,I knew that it was you... I'm not gonna cry. Damn I'm crying. Her vows made me cry. "I love you Edwards. I promise to be there for you,everyday,and there for Luke and I promise to be faithful to you,and I promise to always be honest with you,and not resort to violence." I kissed her on the forehead. "Now that the vowes have been exchanged...Do you Sebastian Elijah Goldsworthy take Clare Ellen Edwards to be your lawfully wedded wife? "I do" "and do you Clare Ellen Edwards ,take Sebastian Elijah Goldsworthy to be your lawfully wedded husband. "you bet." "I now pronounce you Mr & Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy,and you may kiss your bride." That kiss felt like forever,because it was._

"See you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled. "Eli there's something I have to do." She said. I helped her stand. "Are you the parents?" I nodded. They strapped us in yellow suits. "He's so tiny." She cried. "He's ours." She put her hand into the incubator. I watched as our son squeezed her finger. "Oh my god Eli!" Clare started crying again.  
"I love you Edwards,and I love you too Luke." I sucked back tears.

"When can we take him home?" She asked. "13 more weeks,he needs to build his strength up. We'll keep a close on him" Clare cried again. "come on Goldsworthy...it's okay." I held her. "Uncle Fitzy! is here!" Ally grabbed Fitz. "I got this." She said,pulling him away from the nursery.

"So you're not feeling up to the honey moon?' She smiled. "I just had a baby come out of me" I smirked. "so no sex I get it." She smiled. "But Paris sounds lovely right now,but as soon as we get back were going to be here everyday!" I hugged her. "wouldn't expect anything else."

Clare's POV

After I was discharged from the hospital,and married there. We got into Morty. I love the cute little "just married" sign hanging off of it. "Yah I need to get Morty cleaned." Eli said smiling. "I can't believe you delivered Luke." He smirked." with the help of Adam,who actually knew some things." I shook my head. "So when do we leave?" I picked up the tickets. "tonight." "So we better pack then!" :) "Allready done Edwards." He stopped at the apartment,pulling 2 suitcases out of the door. I watched as Ally,Adam,and Fitz were waving. "Bon voy age!" Ally said. "You sure you feel up to this Edwards?" I kissed him,stopping him in his tracks. "yup,just promise no sex ." He smirked. "It's France I'm sure we'll be plenty busy." I smiled. "So your going to stop calling me Edwards?" He smirked. "Well it is Goldsworthy now." he said. "But I like when you call me Edwards." He smirked. "Fine Edwards."Then to the airport we went!

_to be continued..._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Bon voy age **

Clare's POV

"This is incredibly beautiful." I said sitting on the bed. I watched as he lit candles. "We cant..." I said. "I know." We layed on the bed,holding hands. "This is incredible" We stared at the stained glass ceilings. I watched the light illuminate,colors all around. It was so romantic. "I would very much like to give myself to you right now,but I can't. He smirked. "I don't expect you to." "Je taime" He's speaking french to me. "Want to take another french exam?" "oui" I giggled.  
"Je veux faire l'amour vous Edwards" "I don't know what you just said,but keep saying it." "m'embrasser" Then we kissed for a long time. Holding his hand just feels right.

***3 months later***

Officially married 3 months now,our honey moon was amazing. "Honey I'm home!" I giggle. "So today we bring Luke home." Eli smiled. "I know,got the carseat ready." I'm so excited to hold my baby for the first time. "Ready Edwards?" I took a breath,and walked outside. We got into Morty and drove to the hospital. This is overwhelming,but so incredible. I walked to the elevator,my heart racing as the door opened to the floor the nursery was on. I walked with a blue fluffy blanket. "Mrs Goldsworthy." the nurse taps me on the shoulder,while another one sets Luke in my arms. "One hand for support." I sit on the rocking chair,holding him as they hand me a bottle. I'm actually feeding my baby, it's unreal. "Are you ready to take him home?" I nodd,growing even more attached to my son. The feeling is incredible,as i look into his green eyes that mimick Eli's. "I love him so much." I say ,holding back tears.I stand up,bouncing him in my arms,watching him fall asleep.

We walk in the elevator,and out to Morty,as Eli attaches the car seat. "I want to hold him." I say,getting in the front seat with my baby. "okay" Eli says. Luke grabs my finger,holding it around his little hand. I'm so taken with my baby. "Don't get to attached Edwards." Eli says driving away. "What do you mean too attached?" I'm terrifed now. "Just saying we only have him 18 years." I'm crying now.

I rock Luke in my arms,and take him into the house and up to his baby room. Eli is taking lots of pictures with his camera phone. "Okay my turn to hold him." Eli sits on the chair ,stareing at our baby. "Now don't get too attached." I throw his words back at him. "I see what you mean." He says,rocking him to sleep. "I love Luke" He says,kissing babies forehead.

Eli's POV

Wow! you have no idea how it feels to hold your kid. It's nervewracking,amazing. "I think he likes me." It's official I'm a father. "I got the text pic." Adam says running into the baby room,holding his cellphone. "Careful..." Clare says. "Shh quiet He's sleeping." Adam's eyes become so soft as he sees Luke for the first time since he was born. "Can I hold him?" Clare shakes her head. "Nope he's ours." Adam is really upset. "Aww c'mon I helped deliver him." She smiles. "He's sleeping." I get up,and lay him in his crib,covering him with a blue fluffy blanket. "night night luke" Adam snickers. "It's not always going to be like this." he says as he leaves the room. Clare and I step back,turning the lights off,letting the light from the moon come in the window. "I loveyou Edwards." I kiss her gently. "Ilove you Goldsworthy" She kisses me back. We both are in awe of our son. "Eli Junior" I say. "Clare guess what!" Ally runs into the baby room. "Wahhhh wahhhha!" Luke starts screaming. I pick him up,rocking him. "that's right baby she's scary." Ally shakes her head at me. "Fitz and I are engaged!" I look down at Luke "Yah now that's something to cry about." I say.

:)  
**the end =]**

_Thankyou so much for reading! It's been quite a journey._


End file.
